Universal Paradox
by petiteneko
Summary: After the return of time, things that shouldn't exist won't stop appearing after a single, nonexistent being meets Link at an appointed time. Warnings inside.
1. 00

Warning: AU. Post OoT (and during with the flashbacks) Sheik is his own character. Will contain Yaoi and chalk full of angst!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and it's characters are copyright of Nintendo. I just own my twisted plot!

_

* * *

He felt a presence behind him and immediately reached for his sword, the sword that he, seven years ago, drew from the pedestal. He turned, to not let his back face the enemy for too long and immediately saw the red eye. Before he even had a chance to demand the identity of the stranger, he spoke._

"_I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time…"_

_His eyes wandered up and down the curvy frame of the man which was tightly covered in blue cloth. White wrappings covered his chest, forearms, his head and a few of his fingers. Even as he gazed at the man, he still talked, informing him, in more detail, of what Rauru had briefly told him. The face was covered by long blond bangs and a collar of white, and only the crimson eye looked at him. Following down the collar, he found the tabard the man wore, all white except an eye of red with triangles for eyelashes and a long tear drooping down. There was something nostalgic about that symbol, as if he saw it before… and same with that mesmerizing red eye of his…_

"_I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs…"_

It was an irony the he was thinking of the first moments of his adulthood while he stood here, before the pedestal for the last time. The last time he'd see the Redeads in Hyrule's town square, the torn land, and the last time in seven years he'd have this adult power, body, and _need_.

Of course, he and the seven sages would remember, but any others involved would forget. Forget about his heroics after Ganon's coup, forget about his kindness, forget about him. They wouldn't remember even his last breath as an adult – as from the moment he would rest the sword into its proper sheath of stone, the world would change. It'd be a better world, a happier world. People who had died would revive, lives that were tainted would be purified. Still, there was apprehension in his face, in how he stood before the sacred Stone of Time and did nothing. It wasn't a fear about losing his fame either, but it was something entirely different, _something that didn't exist in the first place._

Then, the Hero of Time shook his head, if _something doesn't exist_ why should he hesitate?

With that thought in mind Link took a final breath and plunged the Master Sword into its pedestal.

_Goodbye Sheik._

_

* * *

_

_I_ give apologies for mixes up in emphasis and what not up until chapter seven. I'm not bothering to fix them ATM, I might later. If there are typos, etc. Could you please point them out. I fixed them on the other site but not on the documents. Major Author's Notes will be in Chapter 7.


	2. 01

_He stepped into the end of the maze, finding Saria's usual spot empty; however, her song still rung throughout the forest, echoing for vast distances. He still held the weapon that the mysterious Sheik spoke of back in the Temple of Time, waiting by the pedestal. He felt that crimson eye on him as he walked out, and even beyond, and would have staked his rupee bag that the man still stood there as he left the broken city gates. Now, Link glanced around and saw a cave above a stony ledge (which was most likely the Forest Temple) along with the stump Saria always sat at, a platform that looked quite familiar__, and a barren tree. As his eyes followed up the trunk and along the leafless branch he saw the blue clothed feet which he found belonged to a rather familiar red-eyed man. When he blinked for a second, the man was on the ground and began his enigmatic speech:_

"_The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…" The words seemed _sympathetic_, even_ caring_. They were mystifying but a cryptic truth and Link really wondered how this man could understand so much, but meet him so little ago. All the green-clad male could do was utter a small word of thanks before Sheik continued, "A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…"_

_Link had to m__eet the red eye again, feeling at a loss for worlds. He felt something inside of him blossom and grow. Finally, he managed to come up with something, "Though it may fade, it never disappears, right Sheik?"_

_At the other's response, Link noticed the white-clothed head turn away. "As long as it exists in the first place…" It was spoken so softly that Link could barely hear it. "But," The head rose again and any sentimental thoughts were physically gone, "let's continue to the true purpose of my visit. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik pulled out a golden harp and plucked the strings. Link immediately knew to follow._

_He didn't know why he wanted to comfort the smaller man, and he also could never figure out what he had meant in the first place…_

Of course, Zelda met him as he walked out of the sacred room. The doors behind him closed, only to open if destiny ruled it so.

"Welcome back, Hero of Time."

Perhaps it was the title that bothered him and reminded him of the past – no _the future that will never exist_ – but things had changed, so he shook his head. Regaining his composure, he smiled a half-false smile and answered with a casual question, "How are you Zelda?"

"Good," There was her cheerful, yet pleading smile, "but we have a kingdom to rebuild."

Resisting a frown, Link said solemnly, "I'd like to return home for awhile."

"Saria's not going to be there anymore. She's ensuring Ganon's seal is secure, and will remain to do so until another is chosen." Link smiled wearily and slowly walked past Zelda. "It's not going to be the same Link! You're a Hylian and you know it! You're going to age, turn into an adult! You're not like them! Just why can't you leave them alone now? Why can't you let it happen as before!"

He sharply turned, his clear blue eyes glaring at the princess – now Queen of Hyrule, "Is that you or _Sheik_ speaking!" Link snapped hotly before managing to cool his temper, though still justifiably upset. He then gave an apologetic look, "Sorry princess, but the forest is still my home."

...

What Link didn't expect once he reached the forest was the looks he received. They were sympathetic, saddened, or angry. And, Link didn't bother himself in asking why, because he knew – with good reason – that he would undoubtedly hear it from Mido.

Of course, the eternal boy didn't let him down either as furious tears fell down his face. "It's your fault fairyless! She's gone! Saria's gone! She wouldn't have left if you didn't! I bet she ran after you!" He sniffed, the snot disappearing into his nose, "How dare you! How dare you! You half-person!"

Link looked away, unable to respite Mido's words. It _was_ his fault Saria was gone, at least partially. Even if she wasn't the destined Oracle of the Forest, he still awoke her. Instead, he ignored Mido and climbed the ladder to his house, immediately grabbing the first real rest in what seemed like years.

After a few days, Link began to feel the withdrawal of the Kokori, and he could see what Zelda had warned him of. Along with this newfound loneliness, he also discovered another type. He missed his fairy, the one who guided him (albeit annoyingly) and the one who allowed him to fit in (though now secluded him). So, with the decision to find the wandering Navi, he set off on a new adventure – one within the sacred and cursed Lost Woods. He also brought Epona along, wanting at least _some_ company, even if it meant borrowing without permission. Malon wouldn't mind.

...

The land of Termina was quite a weird but similar land. There, in the span of three repeating days, he learned of the different lives: specifically the Deku Scrubs, Goron, and Zoras. With the Masks, he became them, body and soul. He, of course, found the situation rather befitting to him, though at the same time, ironically ironic, being the Hero of _Time_. Probably the worse part of the adventure was earning the hero title (or _wearing_ it) once again. It reminded him of _things that didn't exist_ once again.

Link was perplexed again, mystified by fictional words again.

_Whatever did you mean back then Sheik?_


	3. 02

_Link didn't know what compelled him to go back to the Temple of Time after he awoke Saria as a Sage. Though, when he arrived, he did find out what exactly had. He saw Sheik standing there, by the pedestal, waiting for him. The man was bathed in light, and he couldn't help but stop and stare at him, and the way the light reflected his hair, created shadows and heightened the red eye. He couldn't help but feel __entranced by it, and a soft, beautiful chuckle was what broke him from his thoughts. Link had taken in the sound and locked eyes with the other man. Before he got lost again, Sheik spoke._

"_So I see you have destroyed the wicked creature that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage… but there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains… under water… and even through time…"_

_Link wanted to prolong this visit, because he knew that Sheik would disappear again. Once he started his speech, the Hero was either ushered away or, in a blink of an eye, left alone at the end. "Just… who are you?"_

"_I have told you, I am Sheik of the Sheikah." Came the recited reply. Emotions were muted and left no room for openings. Still, Link pressured._

"_Why are you helping me? What is your past like? Tell me about yourself!"_

"_A Shadow only serves. His past forgotten, his person only a puppet, his emotions void." Again, the practiced words rang out into the empty temple._

"_You can't truly believe that! You are human!"_

"_I am Sheikah – a Shadow – only existing to serve. Hero, we must continue, you must learn–"_

"_Screw that! Were you ordered that as well? By whom? Tell me a little about yourself and I might consider." Link observed as the Sheikah changed, his body relaxing and the red eye taking on an unknown glow._

"_If that is so," Even the voice seemed less precise, casual almost, "I give you my word I shall tell you one fact, though it is best said later."_

_Raising a questioning eyebrow, Link folded his arms and leaned against a wall, "How do I know I can trust you?"_

"_We shall get nowhere otherwise, and if I'm not mistaken, time is of low supply right now is it not?" Link was almost certain that Sheik was smirking under that mask of his as he spoke. He also knew that he was caught. "So what shall it be Hero?"_

"_All right." He agreed, grabbing his ocarina but kept it at his side with the sneaking suspicion it was another one of the mysterious songs of warping. His assumption was right when he found Sheik grabbing the harp and began plucking the strings._

"_By placing the Master sword to its pedestal, you shall return to your original time, and this song will take you here when you needed." The next words were whispered and almost lost within the melody, "Prelude to Light…"_

_Link followed along as he did before, mimicking the notes perfectly and he watched as a bright glow appeared behind Sheik and rose above, shining almost like an angel. With the light fading, he heard the chuckle again, "By the way, I've taken quite a liking to you Hero." And with those words he was off and seemed to disappear with the light._

Once the problem in Termina was solved, Link decided to head back home. When he reached the small village it had shone differently than before, and it wasn't quite the same anymore. Of course, Mido charged up to greet him with tears, insults and screams, but Link knew that it was how the boy displayed that he actually cared. Most of the insults had flown past him without any damage, but one of the comments had stuck out in particular.

"Saria could've come back! She could – would – if you stay!"

Link had to look down at the ground that seemed too close. He supposed he should at least reveal something about Saria's absence. His voice was soft, sad almost, as he spoke, "Saria's not going to come back Mido." He had to put a hand up to stop the outburst that was more than likely coming, "She has a very important job to do." He noticed now, how mature it was and how vast Mido and his had varied (though not including that Mido wasn't very mature in the first place). He could see what a child the other boy was.

"What job is more important than friends?"

Looking even further away by turning his head, Link explained, "She has to fight a great evil, a great darkness. It's the one that killed the Great Deku Tree – and much, much worse."

"H-how can she beat such a darkness? How come we can't help Link? We're all Kokori!"

Link was grateful that Mido didn't expand upon the Kokori factor, feeling left out in more than just one way. But, the hero didn't show it on his face, "We cannot fight it anymore. She has friends to help her, and to keep the darkness forever sealed."

"How do you know that fairyless!" Link flinched slightly but noticed Mido's immature denial, "Why should I believe you?"

He sighed, "It was my destiny to know, and hers to do. Believe what you want, but I must go. I cannot stay here any longer Mido." He turned and began to walk.

"Link!"

Link ignored Mido's call and continued walking, only stopping to speak, "Give everyone my thanks."

"You'll die you know! Fine! Become a skull kid! Become dust! Die for all I care half-person! Go ahead! Vanish!"

And vanish he did.

Link decided that the safest place to go was Lon Lon Ranch. He knew the people there from before his journey through time, and no sages were tied to that place, no princess – Queen – to bother him, and Epona was there. Of course, the little mare (or filly as Malon would later correct him) wouldn't remember their times together, since it really didn't happen, but she should at least still remember him as a child. They openly welcomed him and he found his place easily. He worked his load by helping with chores – whether it be with the cows, horses or household duties. Time flew by quickly and, as he aged, he also felt that desire form and grow. Before, it was just a simple mental wish, and there was no physical need attached to it. And, one day when he was fifteen, something quite amusing occurred around this need…

Almost every day, Malon would wake him up to start the day (the reason for this spanning quite the years and was still going). However, the day had strayed off from the usual routine. After the girl's typical calling of his name came a screeching _other_ name, and a playful wailing.

"Ahh! Daddie! Link's become a pervert now!"

Contrary to outsider's ears, a pervert wasn't a molester or peeper in this sense. What Malon really meant was Link's moment of manhood. The rather crude naming was due to Talon's lazy and horrible attempt at explaining sex-ed to Malon. And how the girl knew, well it's easier to say that Link's sheets and dreams weren't exactly clean that morning.

The conversation that followed was rather awkward. Opposing to Talon's formal joke about offering Link his daughter's hand, he had forbid the almost ritualistic wake-up-calls. Well, that was, until Link convinced him otherwise.

Both of them knew that Talon wouldn't enforce his forbidding of the morning routine, and Talon himself probably knew. But, at least the man could say he tried (that being the excuse for mainly everything.) Even so, Link still knew he _had_ to say something, if not for convincing, then for the older man's conscious.

"Malon, could you please leave us for a few moments?"

"Link! Why? What can't you say around my father that you can't say around me?" The girl protested, and Link was half tempted to give in, knowing that Malon's temper was to be feared.

Forcing himself to decide against it, he sighed, knowing he'd have to give her something in order for her to leave. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to keep this from her anyway, "I'll tell you in due time. Now please?"

"Well you better!" She said, smiling with the knowledge that she still won and left the two alone.

"Are you trying to convince me otherwise?" Talon asked curiously with a gentle smile.

"Oh com'on Talon, we all know that wouldn't hold up your end of the bargain, and not to mention that Malon could easily persuade you." Link returned the smile with his own mischievous one. "Though, I do suppose it _could_ be viewed that way, though it's more for your reassurance."

Talon laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "All right, you've got me there. Though what exactly are you trying to say Link?"

He sighed softly and leaned against the chair he was sitting in, "I don't see women in that light."

Shock was on Talon's face before it calmed into nervousness, "Surely you can't know at–"

Link cut him off, "Trust me Talon, I _know_. It's hard to explain how, but I do." The impish grin appeared again, "Don't worry, I stay within my age range, and I already have my eyes set."

A soft mutter of "That's a relief" came from Talon. And the two both laughed in response, then life returned to normal.

Of course, in perhaps a month, he finally did give into Malon's pestering and told her. She took the news easily, and had actually teased him about it by mentioning that it was obvious. She wasn't hurt by it either, and for that, Link was glad. Though, no matter how many times she would bother him, or even how close they were, he wouldn't reveal if he likes somebody or who they were. _They never existed in the first place._

The remainder of the four years passed easily and quickly. He worked diligently, but he also knew that something was missing. It wasn't the _thing that never existed_ either. Sure, it added into the incomplete feeling, but it was the lack of adventure, the excitement, and even the fear of death. He was content, but never truly happy. He knew that it was the adventure, because, even before, when he went to Termina, he felt complete. Or… at least as complete as he could be without _that which did not exist._

_Dammit Shiek, why did you have to disappear from my life?_


	4. 03

_He tried, but Volva__gia was too strong, he couldn't beat him. The dragon wouldn't be phased – whether it be by his bow, sword, or bombs. He wasn't even in the Fire Temple, but near the top of the volcano – the only entry he could access as a child. He hesitated with shooting his bow, knowing that it wouldn't do anything. However, that hesitation cost him a grave mistake as he was thrown down from the cliff and lost consciousness._

_..._

_Music played in his ears, gentle, and soothing and his eyes twitched in response. _It sounds familiar._ He concluded and opened his eyes so see a blurred but familiar form sitting on a rock near by. He blinked and sat up, wincing at the pain, "Sheik?"_

"_I never thought that the Hero would be so clumsy." The music faded away and Navi circled him, screaming words so fast they were mixed together._

"_Ugh… could you be quite Navi? I have a headache already, I don't need any additions." Link groaned, annoyed but touched at the fairy's concern._

_He heard Sheik chuckle softly and looked up with an inquisitive brow, though it was ignored. "So how much has that child told you? I know he gave you that tunic, and for that you should be thankful. If not, you'd probably be dead right now Hero. I really did think you would stop and consider your options instead of barging right in. Seems like I was wrong."_

"_Well, he told me about the hero of the Gorons who defeated Volvagia with a hammer." Link paused for a moment, but decided to add on to it with a smirk, "Hmm… and I always thought you weren't the talkative type… guess I was wrong there as well." The Sheikah looked away immediately after his comment which earned a chuckle from Link._

"_Sh-shut up!" He stuttered before looking back. "Let's just say you're lucky I was on my way to the volcano myself."_

_Link blinked, "How did you know I was going to the Fire Temple next? Do I have a stalker now?"_

"_It's not stalking! I'm following you to teach you the songs!" Sheik insisted, though obviously still flustered from Link's earlier statement._

_Link laughed, and gave the Sheikah a sceptical look. "Really now… Well why don't you teach it to me right here?"_

"_It is not the time, nor the place to. This meeting was accidental. I can't let the Hero die on me, can I?" Sheik shook his head, "But that aside, you won't be able to defeat that dragon unless you have the hammer of legends, and that is found within the Temple. There is a passage within Darunia's quarters to the volcano, you won't get there from that passage on top of the volcano. When you find it, I will find you."_

"_Wait Sheik!" Link reached out, but was too late. In a flash of light and a crack, the Sheikah had disappeared yet again._

The feeling of nostalgia befell him, as he knew that little over twelve hours, he would be living another life for real. That he wouldn't hear Rauru's voice to usher him on a journey to awake the Sages and destroy Ganondorf's malicious hold on the land. And of course, the meeting _would never exist_. Tomorrow, he would at least visit the Temple in which he had awoken. And so he did exactly that.

...

Instead of the Redeads roaming Hyrule's royal city, people were and quite lively at that. The moans and groans weren't ones that froze you in their stead, but they were of effort and dismay. At a quarter to twelve, Link had to push his way through the crowd, and it took a little over ten minutes to actually get to the Temple. Hitting one of the many gossip stones, he was relieved it wasn't yet twelve. Of course, being the stone it was, it continued to talk.

"It is said that a hero awoke near noon, though in quite a different time than this, in a very different world."

Rolling his eyes, Link continued into the Temple, only to see Gerudo thieves pillaging to grounds.

"There is a great sword here! Find it girls! Take the jewels too!"

They were oblivious to Link's entry, and he was glad that he had brought his _own_ sword (though not the Master sword) and as he drew it, the bells to noon began to ring. Link had to smirk when one of the women grabbed the Goron's Ruby from the pedestal. "Really now… you'll never get it _that_ way." However, he couldn't believe that Zelda _still_ hadn't returned the three jewels. Oh well, he had the Ocarina of Time, it's not like it mattered too much anyway.

At his mocking comment they all turned, their swords coming out of their sheaths, "Get him!"

Link stretched his legs and muttered. "Now… how do I beat them again? Oh yeah, wait until they are going to nail me. Right."

It didn't take Link long until all but two were knocked out. Though, perhaps the only reason they were still standing was the fact that they sat on the sidelines the entire time. He heard mocking applause from both of them, even if one hid in the shadows of pillars and walls.

"Well, well, what a mighty warrior we have here, ne?" A Gerudo woman spoke, and Link assumed her to be the leader of the group.

Quite a different voice responded, one that Link would never have guessed. Their shadow was leaning casually against the wall, one leg folded, one out and arms crossed. "Yes, we have quite the little _hero_."

It wasn't just the title that shook Link, but it was also the voice that said it.

_How the hell…_ "Sheik?"

The Gerudo leader chuckled, "Looks like this city dweller knows of our well-kept secret weapon. What a pity. Aspiring peasant, would you care to give us _your_ name? I'd like bragging rights once we're finished."

Link stepped back and looked at the shadowed man, "Why do the Gerudos allow a male within their ranks?"

"What dies it matter to you who will die? The name matters not! Kill the pathetic boy Sheik!"

Link continued to stare, fearful for anything, _everything_. He wanted it to be Sheik but not. He didn't want to fight the man, no never. He had to once, but it hardly counted, as he was knocked unconscious and struck by surprise. But, he also wanted to meet Sheik, he wanted to know that_ he actually exists_. Of course, Sheik would never – could never- remember him, because they met in another time – which was now another world. They had met as allies, as comrades, and now, here, in reality, they were enemies; neither what nor who they were before. The events were written over with new ones that almost seemed hypocritical. Though, other than the place of the meeting, the one thing that remained the same was that both times Link greeted the other with a drawn sword.

Sheik then stood up and began to walk out of the shadows as Link spoke, his eyes trained on the body that seemed too familiar to be true, "No person low, great, or small shall beat me, for my name is Link!" As he spoke his name, their gazes met, blue meet red for the first – and another – time. A moment later the Sheikah collapsed and held his stomach, groaning.

"Ugh! What manner of witchery is this?"

As light shone over the blue clothed body, the white tunic with that crying eye, that oh-so-familiar masked face, Link almost mimicked his enemy's actions. It _was_ Sheik, but _how_?

Unfortunately, Link had no time to dwell on that thought as the Gerudo leader charged at him. Even through his mixed emotions, he responded soundly and their swords clashed. Sheik still knelt there, in a crumbled heap as he pushed her back, and waited for her opening. One, defend, two, slash back, three, jump! He didn't kill the woman, but he hit her hard enough to render even her unconscious. Then he turned to the Sheikah, his sword still drawn, and muttered, "Sheik…"

"Halt! Put your weapons down!"

Link turned to see royal guards swarming into the temple, their own weapons drawn. Him, being the civil person, dropped his sword but kept his gaze on the Sheikah, who, for some reason, couldn't stand up.

_Sheik… just why are you with the Gerudos…_


	5. 04

_As he crossed the broken bridge with his hook shot, the man whom he spent time with not too long ago jumped down and took steps towards him. "I see you have found the way Hero."_

_Link felt his heart beat strangely. It was probably just the heat._

"_Though it wasn't that difficult, was it?" There was something playful in Sheik's tone, something different than the speeches he gave. "I do wonder though, what made our little hero so impulsive… perhaps was it that Darunia's kind had been taken hostage, as bait to a fearsome creature? Was it the fact that Darunia is currently risking his life against a dragon he cannot beat? Was it the plea of a little one named after oneself? Or, was it all of these combined together, and a formed bond of true friendship? The one that grows over time, and strengthens?" From the amused voice came one that wanted to cry but couldn't. It sounded completely alone and was reaching, stretching for companionship._

_Link wanted to reach out and grasp that hand, hold it and comfort it, but the moment disappeared as fast as it came and the speech continued. "The passion of such friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it will one know which way to go… This song is dedicated to the power of the heart… Listen to the Bolero of Fire…."_

"_No!" Link objected as Sheik pulled out his harp. "Tell me something, or I won't play, I won't learn. Your job wouldn't be complete then, wouldn't it?"_

_Sheik chuckled again, "Curious little Hero, aren't you?" He looked up at the clouded sky above them. "Alright then… I wish I could have had that bond with you, that passionate friendship that is so beautiful. Alas, it cannot be done."_

Link looked up, surprised at Sheik's words, "But why not! I could just ––"

"_No Hero. Time is a very delicate thing. One small action can drastically change the future. You may be the Hero of Time, but do not use it for selfish reasons my Hero."_

_He looked down, immediately ashamed and guilty. He had just wanted Sheik to be happy. But, even to Sheik, that happiness was denied. Perhaps that was why he wanted his secrets kept, his desires erased._

"_Now that I have told you a bit more about myself, it is your turn to follow…" Link was about to protest but Sheik interrupted him, "Don't worry, I won't leave immediately my Hero." After he spoke those words he began to play, the song upbeat, explosive almost. _

_Link pulled out his own instrument and played along, almost forgetting his worries in the joyous song. Even when the music finished, and stopped echoing within the vast volcano, he held his ocarina up for a few moments longer before looking up, and meeting the Sheikah's gaze. Then he froze, his body too stiff to move. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that captivating stare. Sheik took a step towards him and he had not at all realized _when_ Sheik switched places with him on the bridge. Again, Sheik stepped closer, but this time, Link stepped back, unsure why. Over, and over their steps repeated, gazes still locked even when Link's back touched a wall. He felt his chin being lifted by bandaged fingers, a leg between his, and then chuckles and words on his ear. _

"_You're flushing Hero." And then, he was gone._

He felt his arms being tied with ropes that he could easily get out of – if he tried – and then Sheik was pulled up and bound in a similar manner. Each of the Gerudos were tied together to easily transport them to presumably be led to the castle prisons. Link looked solemnly at his sword on the ground, not wanting to part with it. It was very similar in length and weight to the Master Sword, and was rather hard to find. It took some convincing to be allowed to have such an unproportional sword (at the time) as Malon and Talon were against swords in general.

However, as a female voice rang out, he didn't have to worry about that at all.

"Link!"

The hero turned to see a very familiar Hylian run towards him. _Zelda?_

She smiled at him and then frowned at the guards, "Let him go this instant!"

The guards stepped back and began to protest, only to stop at her demanding gaze. The guard holding his bindings moved his sword and Link stepped away with a shake of his head.

"I'll do it." He stated simply and easily shrugged out of the bindings. Compared to the Gerudo's, these guards' ties were nothing. Shock filled the guards' faces, "And I think you should watch those Gerudos. They tie pretty nasty knots, so they can probably get out probably more easily than I can."

Zelda chuckled softly, "Now don't go confusing the Gerudos Link." She turned towards the guards, taking on a professional tone, "Take the thieves to the prisons and leave us be."

"Yes Your Highness." The guards responded promptly.

As the guards marched out with the Gerudos and Sheik, Link was happy that the Queen didn't talk about anything else. She probably sensed his apprehension. He knew she wanted to talk, but it was more than likely not the topic that _he_ wanted to discuss. Once there was only just the two of them left, Link beat Zelda to the chase.

"Just _who_ is Sheik?"

Her Royal Highness sighed and shook her head, lifting her hand to her crowned head, "Couldn't this wait until we get to the castle Link?"

"No! Tell me here and now!" Link demanded, "_Who_ is Sheik?"

Zelda looked down as she started, "I'm sorry, I just never expected…"

Link's eyes widened, appalled, "So you were planning to keep this a secret forever? _How_ could you! You of all people _know_! You're the only one left in this realm who actually _remembers_! And yet!" There was anger and pain swirling inside of his and he looked away. A lone tear dropped, even as he tried to keep it held. Zelda's hand moved towards him and he slapped it away. Queen or not, she deserved that and probably much more.

"That's _Sheik's_ job!"

As Zelda held her gloved hand, Link knew that she knew that Sheik would.

"I'm sorry Link… we just thought it would be better. We both knew you would be hurt, it was the only way…"

Link fell silent and couldn't deny that fact. If he was in their situation, he probably would have done that as well. "Just… tell me about him. I want to know the truth."

"Sheik, he was – is – a child of the desert. Not a Gerudo, but a desert dweller. I'm sure you've met them on your journey in the other time. His father was a friend and kin – cousin I believe – of Impa's."

"How did he, I mean, how did you two..?"

Zelda shook her head, "Not right now Link, another time…"

Link laughed sardonically, "You sound just like him. But who–"

"You interacted with Sheik Link, don't worry about that. I would never do that."

Link felt a jab of pain that occurred the last time he spoke with Zelda in the temple.

"I'm really sorry about it Link… I – we – knew that you would go looking for him. I thought you could move on, live a different life and be free from the ties to that dark past. Now however, I realize that I was wrong, they are still there, as strong as ever, but he doesn't remember you Link! He _can't_. To him, those events never existed, your love – his love, they aren't there now.

Link clenched his fists. He _knew_ that! He knew Sheik didn't, _couldn't,_ remember him. Even if those moments, the first locking of eyes, the _contact_ were still _so_ real.

"He probably isn't the same Link! He's living another life, another time. It won't end right. It'll never be the same. Give up, _please_"

Link wondered how she knew of his determination; that he was still going to insist on seeing Sheik, regardless of these facts. But, as she spoke the last three words, Link couldn't help but smile, "You should know by now that I never give up Zelda."

Zelda immediately gave up at the statement and sighed softly, "Let's go to the castle."

Link gave her the details of what happened in the forest, and how he went to the ranch after. He also told her of Termina. Though, when she teased him with an "I told you so" he remembered she had told him "It won't be the same" back then. He hoped that this time it wouldn't turn out as negative. Of course, their catch-up time was cut short by the guards requesting Zelda's presence at the dungeon. Being the Queen of the Kingdom, she had to go.

However, Link stopped her with his hand on her wrist, "Can I come?" He asked her gently, and he knew that she would give in.

Worry filled her face, but she accepted the offer and nodded silently. Link followed solemnly.

The castle had changed since his last visit – though it was also wrecked as well. He followed and felt the suspense building in him. Now, especially since he knew that the man _really was_ the Sheik that he knew, that he loved. Even if he changed, Link knew that at least _something_ would still be the same, it had to.

The prisoner cells were dark and damp, and Link suddenly felt grief. _Sheik shouldn't be here! Even Zelda knows that!_ But, he also knew that both of them didn't know _what_ Sheik had become now. As they approached the area the Gerudos were being held at, they saw Sheik standing and without a cell.

"Your Highness!" The guards looked up and those who could bowed promptly. "The cells are full, and we certainly cannot put him in with the female Gerudos."

Link and Zelda burst out laughing, and before they could stop themselves, they both said, "It doesn't matter, he's gay anyway!"

Same-sex relationships weren't frowned upon in Hyrule, though they also weren't celebrated either. They were just accepted, and that was why the Queen could state it so casually.

All eyes went to the Queen and her Hero before a groan of pain was heard. The Sheikah was almost doubled over in pain, and probably would have been if it weren't for the two guards holding him up.

"H-How the hell would you know!" Sheik demanded weakly and his vibrant red eyes were clenched shut. When he opened them to glare at Link, he immediately shut them, groaning again. "What the hell did you _do_ to me?"

It was Link and Zelda's turn to be shocked. They both didn't know why Sheik was reacting this way, and especially to somebody whom _he never met_. Along with the shock, it also confused them as to what was happening.

Out of the blue, Zelda chuckled, "Well, it would be obvious if you're one of Gerudo's lovers, and being a man with a group that solely consists of women, I highly doubt you'd last long if you _were_ straight."

Link blinked, not really understanding why Zelda spoke, but then remembered of their outburst and Sheik's question, and was glad that she did.

"Just put him in with the remainder of the girls." The Queen turned around, beginning to walk farther away. Link wanted to stay in the prison cells a little bit longer, but he knew that he couldn't, so he followed Zelda. When they reached the entrance, Link bid the Queen farewell, stating that Malon would probably be getting worried. So he left town with his horse, but the fact of Sheik still disturbed him. He couldn't quite go back yet, and he pulled out his Ocarina and played the tune Saria taught him years ago, closing his eyes.

_Link…? Is that you? How long has it been?_

Link's chuckle was heard on her end. _Let's just say, right now, you were running into the Forest Temple._

_I see, now that you mention it, Ruto has recently come back. Her child must be old enough now…_ Saria giggled. _Though she was quite upset you were her husband._

Link smiled _We both know that's impossible, though now that we're on that subject, I have a question._

_Hmm? Ask away Link._

_Well, you remember what I told you about Sheik right?_ Link sighed softly while Saria nodded and made a noise of agreement. _Well… I met him again…_

Saria responded with a sharp gasp and looked away from Link, even if she wasn't standing next to him, but allowed Link to continue.

_I know he doesn't remember me, but something weird has been happening…_

After some silence, Saria took that as her queue to speak up. _What do you mean weird Link? You know that he might not be the same…_

_I know that Saria, but Sheik, whenever he looks at me he doubtless over. He looks as if he's suffering somehow, and even he doesn't know why._

He heard Saria gasp before there was silence _…Link… I don't want to get your hopes up, but, we only removed the memories. Sheik, he already knew what was going to happen, and maybe his will to never forget you was imbued into his very soul._

Shock filled Link along with happiness, sadness, guilt, and even anger.

_I'll leave you to your own, I'm certain you need time to think. Keep me updated though._

He felt his connection with Saria fade, her picture disappearing into the darkness behind his eyelids. He couldn't believe Sheik! Why would Sheik do this? The twice hero sank to his knees beside Epona and sobbed in his hands. The horse nuzzled against his face, sensing her owner's sorrow. The Sheik he knew was _gone_, all but a fragment of his soul. He would never see Link's face, never experience the aftermath of his actions. Then, something he spoke in that fantasy came to him, and he laughed mordantly.

_I suppose you really received that bond you always wanted Sheik…_


	6. 05

_As the chest squeaked open, Link heard a sound that didn't seem to be made by the frozen metal. A chuckle almost. He quick__ly turned around to see the Sheikah walking towards him, amusement in that red eye of his._

"_We meet again Hero…"_

_That beautiful voice rang out, and Link's old excuse for the heat increasing his heart rate immediately fell short. Even in this frozen chasm, his heart sped._

"_Sheik…" He whispered softly, a hand automatically reaching for the Ocarina. Again, a repeat of that smouldering volcano occurred as Sheik stepped towards him. Link's heart beat even faster, and for some reason, he wanted Sheik to resume their previous position._

"_If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time… This is all there is…" _

_The Sheikah spoke softly as he walked and paused with a chuckle, "Now, why isn't the Hero fighting back? Why isn't he demanding that I stop my monologue?" He stopped and placed both hands on his hips indignantly. "Now, _please_, don't make my job boring again. Even a Sheikah enjoys amusement once in awhile."_

_At first, __Link had wanted to demand an answer to the cryptic message that Sheik hadn't finished, but this heart just continued to speed up. He seemed to forget his response at Sheik's friendly tone and he looked down and finally replied, "I–I don't know what to say…"_

_An eyebrow rose and hid from view, "Oh my, did I make the Hero of Time speechless? What an honour. Though," He resumed his steps and cornered Link towards an icy corner, "please indulge me on _how_ my success was made. I'm not too clear what I said that invoked such a reaction."_

"_I– no__– umm…" He looked away, feeling embarrassed, "my body feels like I've just run across Hyrule Field for no reason… before I thought it was the heat, but it can't be that… Or am I suffering from hypothermia?"_

_Yet another bemused laughter escaped Sheik as he took a step back, "I shall, perhaps, shed some light on that issue, but business first, pleasure later. As I was saying…_

_With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thic__k ice sheet. I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but she left to head for the Water Temple. This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of that curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple. Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends… A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection… The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." Sheik pulled out his harp and plucked the strings, evoking a soft yet powerful melody._

_The forgotten ocarina rose in his hands, and even though Link still felt completely abnormal, he still played. The ice glistened like crystals, the music bounced off the crisp walls and a soothing sensation flowed around him. The uneasiness was dismissed momentarily as he played the short song while lost in its harmony._

_However, Sheik reawakened those stirring emotions as he completely blocked off Link's path once again. "Hmmm… what shall I indulge you in this time?"_

_Link swallowed hard, his heart pounding harder than it had before. A familiar feeling bubbled inside him, but something was off. It was different this time__. __There was excitement and anticipation, and he felt ghost fingers raising his jaw, a phantom knee between his own._

_It didn't take long for Sheik to fill in the gaps left by his own previous moves. "You know Hero, I really, _really_ like you. _Too_ much in fact."_

What is Sheik talking about? What does he mean likingtoomuch?_ Link thought, but they too, were cut of by Sheik's voice._

"_Have you ever kissed before..?" Link remained silenced by the covered fingers on his chin, and Sheik leaned even closer, Link's anticipation bursting. "I'll show you what it's like then" Sheik's left fingers firmly grasped the coil that covered his face and slowly placed his lips on Link's._

_Link__ thought he heard Navi's tattling and twinkling, but he couldn't be certain. All he felt were those warm lips pressed to his cold ones, his heart beating faster than ever and a heat rising inside of him. He must have dropped the ocarina because the next thing he knew is that his arms were around the Sheikah, and he just wanted _more_. More of this luxurious feeling, more of that heat, and he didn't understand _why_._

_That seemed all the permission that Sheik needed, and Links actions just increased. He moved his lips hungrily, ravishing Sheik's lips. His eager mouth open__ed and closed around the other's lips before Sheik took the control back. The hand that previously held the Hylian's chin now grasped the back of his head, the other around his back and together they pushed him down and tamed the untaught mouth._

_Then, Link felt something wet caress his lips and his eyes widened in surprise, only to meet calm red ones. They were enticing and he slowly closed his eyes, and loosened his lips. It slid into his mouth and a strange noise escaped him. It moved around in his mouth with a different pace which increased the pleasure. Link gave into it, unable to respond coherently._

_Perhaps Sheik just _knew_, or was losing breath himself, the timing was perfect as he slowly pulled away from Link's lips. Softly, he caressed Link's cheeks that sent Link's racing heart even faster._

"_I must bid my leave, but I suggest you listen to that song once more. We'll meet again, _my_ Hero."_

_Link blinked as Sheik backed away and ran towards him, but he was too late and moments later, the Sheikah disappeared, only leaving a broken Deku Nut behind._

Link rode back to Lon Lon Ranch solemnly. The thoughts were still swirling in his head and he didn't know how to handle or view the situation. It was too confusing and surreal.

When he arrived back, Malon noticed his distress. Link dismissed it as exhaustion and retired for the night. However, Malon, being Malon, had persisted and barged into his room, short of demanding what was wrong.

"Now, I know you well, no I know you better than anybody else, (Link could easily say otherwise, but he didn't) so I know you're not just tired! What's wrong?"

Link sighed as he sat up and ran a hand through his uncut hair. "Well I encountered some Gerudos pillaging the Temple of Time, and I met somebody I shouldn't have met in the process. Zelda came too, and we caught up with one another.

"_And_?" The female pressed, obviously seeing through any ruse Link had put up, "Comon! I know that's not everything. What else is there?"

Link sighed and shook his head.

Malon giggled, "Hmm… if I didn't know better… maybe I don't. Is Forest Boy having love problems?" She was smiling mischievously and had both of her hands on her hips.

Link looked away and bit his lip. _It's a lot more complicated than that…_

"I knew it! Who is the lucky man? Comon, tell sis' Malon!" She winked and giggled.

Link frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry Malon, but I can't. I'm forbidden to speak about it."

Malon moaned, but she knew better. She knew that there was a side to Link she could never look at because of royal orders. "Alright lover boy, but don't get too down in it 'kay? We're always here for you."

The next few days passed relatively uneventful. However, Link noticed the difference even more vividly. His body remembered the fight and it itched for another. The farm life seemed too mundane, too serene.

.+++.

It was perhaps a week later that a message arrived. Malon had received it and held it high in the air. She ran towards Link and called out his name. "Liiiiiink!"

Link glanced over from feeding the horses, pouring a bit too much food before he quickly corrected himself. It really wouldn't do to have Epona fat.

Malon arrived beside him, not in the least out of breath. "There's a letter for you, Comon! Comon! Open it Forest Boy!"

Link brushed away mud and other various _stuff_ from his hands onto his pants and turned towards Malon. He recognized the seal immediately and shook his head. "Inside, I can't risk losing the letter in the wind."

Malon pouted but then began to push him out of the corral. "Well inside you go then! Comon! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Link let out a soft laughter as he allowed himself to be pushed, "Alright, alright." He loved it here, truly he did, but he also knew now that he couldn't last here forever. His calling was fighting and it was making him yearn.

When they reached the kitchen, he finally decided to open the letter. Breaking the wax seal, he pulled out the paper with elegant writing on it.

"Read it! Comon Link!"

Rolling his eyes, the hero sighed and began to read:

"On the orders of – ah screw it! Link, I want you to join me in the castle and become a royal guard. I wanted to ask you earlier, but I'm certain you had _other_ things on your mind. If you join, I'll be giving you a certain task which you will definitely like. Sincerely, Queen Zelda."

"Ooo! Cryptic! I wonder what she has in mind!"

Link wondered that too.

"Will you then?" Malon's voice changed from excited to a quiet, almost sad tone in a matter of moments.

Link continued to stare at the paper. Would he go? It was a chance for battle, for action. He knew that he loved it here but then again… Sheik was at the castle too… If he was a part of the royal guard, he could visit Sheik. Deciding on that, he nodded slowly. "Sorry Malon…"

Malon smiled sadly and her father was the one to speak as he clapped his hand to Link's shoulder. "We knew you would be leaving someday Link. If anything, the sword was the deciding factor." He smiled with a soft chuckle.

Link returned their smiles with one of his own. "I really do thank you for all of these years, I truly had no other place to go _except_ the castle, and well, the Queen and I weren't on the best of terms back then…" He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"No worries Link! You were a great help to our ranch and we appreciate your assistance. In fact, Malon was expecting this…"

Malon smile grew both in a happy and sad way – if that was possible. "You can take Epona with you. You're the only one she listens to aside from me, and I'm her mother. You're like her master, I'm sure she would love to venture with you Forest Boy." She giggled a bit, closing both of her eyes.

Link laughed with her, and felt a rather strange sense of déjà vu. The words were almost scripted from the dark times, though when he noticed Malon's creepy glare he stopped.

"In exchange however, you will have to stay for dinner. Sis' Malon wants to make one last meal for her Forest Boy!"

Link paled and looked at Talon, both feeling pity for each other.

.+++.

The next day, Link was ready for his trip to the castle. In his room, he looked out to see the horses running in the corral, the cucus wandering the field for seeds and worms, and even heard the cows mooing away. He would miss this place and this life, but Sheik was _alive_, he was _real_, and he would follow the other until the end of the world if he had to. Sighing softly, he left his room with his sack and went to the kitchen. Malon and Talon were waiting from him in the kitchen, Talon looking worse for wear. (Though eating Malon's cooking would do that to anybody…) The girl ran up to him and gave him a crushing hug, and began spouting out nonsense about being safe, careful, to write to her daily, and not forgetting to eat properly.

Link groaned, "Malon… I… can't breathe…"

She blinked and back up, chuckling a bit, "Whoops sorry." Then she turned around and opened her cupboard. "Here, take this." She smiled and held out a bottle of milk.

Link remembered wandering Hyrule, using these milks to help replenish his energy. He also remembered seeing cows in caves (how they got there, he never knew…) and playing Epona's song for free milk. He also remembered getting his own cow after winning Malon's obstacle race. Smiling from the memories and the offer he took it, "Thank you."

This time, Talon spoke up, "Now go onto Hyrule Castle Link!" He pushed Link forward, and followed behind him and out the door. Epona was waiting for him and Link climbed into her saddle, waving goodbye to the people he lived with for the past seven years and pressed on Epona's side's, moving away from the ranch and out into Hyrule field.

.+++.

The ride to the castle was different than when he went a week ago. Last time, it was just for the purpose of a nostalgic visit, but this time it was to stay and to leave his home behind. It was saddening, but also hopeful. Soon, he would be able to see Sheik.

After entering the city, he went straight towards the castle ground. However, since he had his horse, he couldn't do the sneaking that he used as a kid. (Not to mention that he wouldn't be able to squeeze through the waterways as well) Instead, he walked up to the gates, and the guards stopped him.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Link smiled softly, "Link, and the Queen has summoned me to her presence." He handed the envelope with the royal seal, and the accompanying letter. The guard looked at the letter and then at Link, eyeing him suspiciously. Link sighed. He really didn't want to use this card, "You don't believe the Hero of Time?"

Immediately, the guard bowed, remembering the statue made of his liking in the city. "I'm very sorry Sir Link! I shall let you in immediately!" He rushed and opened the gate, and Link went in, ashamed at the use of the 'Hero' title. He didn't care for the fame. He did what he was destined to, and had to. He didn't regret doing it, because he met Sheik. The only thing he _did_ regret was the fact that he didn't know about Sheik, and that Sheik had indeed forgotten about him.

When Link arrived at the second set of gates, he had to just show the letter and he was let in. A stable boy took Epona (and Link had to tell her to behave) and he was guided into the castle doors. He was told to wait as they went to get Zelda from wherever she was.

"Oh Link!" She said when she came into view. "I'm glad you came. So what is your response to the letter?"

"Well I would like to discuss matters further, though I don't advise it being in public, as there are a few topics that only our ears can hear." As Zelda deciphered the hidden meaning she nodded and ushered Link to follow her.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're also wondering about the task I mentioned, correct?" The Queen spoke as they walked.

"Yes Zelda, I'm also curious about that."

She giggled, "Well, you'll be seeing what I mean after you open the door."

Link felt uneasy as Zelda giggled, but he opened the door nonetheless to see Sheik sitting on a chair with his arms presumable tied behind it. Of course, Sheik had looked up to see whoever opened the door and met Link's eyes. He groaned and winced in pain.

"Sheik!" Link called out in worry, wondering what in the Goddess' names did Zelda mean.

"Your job is Sheik."

Quite a few naughty thoughts stopped Link from assisting Sheik and red filled his face. He turned around, astonished at Zelda's suggestion, "Zelda!"

She continued to giggle, "What I mean by that dearest Link, is that you will be watching over Sheik here. I shall dismiss his charges if you do so, under reasons you and I only remember. So, will you Link?"

Sheik was unusually quiet after his bout, and Link noticed this. However, he also felt too ashamed to ask for having such thoughts at Zelda's words to speak about it. "Well…" He said, looking off to the side. At least he wouldn't have to ask Zelda permission to see Sheik. Would he be able to keep neutral around Sheik though? If he said no… would Sheik hate him for not allowing him to be free?

"I'm not saying that if you accept to watch him I will let him go Link. What I'm really saying is that I want to set him free, but I cannot unless I have somebody to watch him, and I only trust you to do it."

That made Link feel better.

"Why does _he_ have to watch me?" Sheik demanded. Link turned around, seeing Sheik in the chair again, obviously infuriated at this. "Can't you pick some other competent guard for this?"

Zelda giggled for the third time, "I'm afraid not Sheik. Any other guard does not know the reason for your release and may treat you badly. Link here however does know, and that's why he's the only one applicable for this job."

Sheik had grunted and looked off to the side unhappily.

Link sighed, "Well I'll take it Zelda… I was planning to talk to you about that anyway…"

"Excellent! I have I job for you two then!" The queen said and she walked around and used a knife to cut open Sheik's bonds.

"Isn't that a little dangerous Zelda? I mean… a Queen carrying around a knife?" Link said while Sheik stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Nonsense Link! This hardly matches the level of danger in those dark times. Regardless, Sheik, you will listen to Link, and if you try to run away… well Link has an advantage already…"

Sheik glared into Zelda's eyes, "So _that's_ the reason why I keep getting jabs of pain whenever I look at him?" Sheik pointed accusingly at Link.

Link had truly wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, Zelda explained for them once again.

"No Sheik. We actually don't know why you keep collapsing in pain. Now, enough with the interruptions, and I shall explain your mission. There has been an outbreak of tektites in Lake Hyrule, and I want you two to handle this."

"Why can't the guards handle this? It's just simple monsters in the Lake." Sheik cut in yet again.

Zelda sighed, "It's _because_ this mission is so simple that I'm giving it to you. I don't exactly trust you completely, seeing as you were just released from trying to steal the Master Sword and the holy gems."

Link sighed, sensing this was going to be a _long_ conversation…

_Just _how_ much have you changed Sheik?_

* * *

A/N HEY LOOK! I FOUND A WAY TO KEEP MY + SIGNS FOR TIME SKIPS! so it's .+++. instead of ...


	7. 06

_When he entered the room, __the mist was thick and it seemed to stretch endlessly. The only permanent fixtures in the room were a lone tree on an island, something that looked to be half of a large window, a rock, the entrance and the exit. Water flowed calmly, and was almost milky. It was tranquil, but an unnerving tranquility, since Link knew that it usually wasn't this peaceful in any dungeon corrupted by malice, not to mention the automatically locked doors. (Those were never good) He walked slowly, sword drawn, through the large puddle (which was far too shallow to even be called a pool) in anticipation. His watery steps seemed to echo in the cool room, each one alerting possible enemies of his entrance. When he reached the exit, the doors were still barred by steel. He turned around, but found no enemies were of sight. However, he sensed the evil rising, and as he focused his gaze, he saw something standing by the tree. He approached it slowly, meeting its gaze, though still too far away to tell what exactly his enemy was. As the distance closed between them, it seemed to be opaque, and Link could see the entrance and tree through it. As red eyes glared back as him, before he realized that this was no monster, but the shadow of himself!_

_Before Link could even strike, __it smirked and disappeared into the ground. A dark laughter surrounded him as Link heard clothing moving behind him. He quickly turned around, just in time to block an incoming sword._

"_At least the Hero isn't __**too**__ dull."_

_Surprise filled Link, not accustomed to his enemies talking back to him, and it cost him. His parry weakened and the shadow overpowered him. Link took a step back and his leg touched the tree._

_Again, Link heard that laughter, and was pushed back even more. "What's wrong Hero? Is fighting a human too unnerving? Where is your," The next word was said with effort, "courage!" The black steel pushed his Master Sword away and the shadow quickly grabbed Link's left hand to the tree and the smirk grew on the now solid dark lips._

"_I wonder how the little Sheikah felt while kissing you."_

_Link's eyes widened, "How do you mmph!" The question was cut short as the shadow forced its lips on Link's. The Hero's right arm was quickly pinned to the tree by its hand and it began to slip its knee between Link's. His blue eyes glared into the red ones and saw Navi hitting his shadow. A dark arm moved to swat the surely annoying fairy away, and Link made his move. He swiftly punched the other in the stomach hard with his right hand._

_The shadow recoiled and held its stomach, gasping for breath. Link swung at him and it jumped, dodging the attack. It laughed as it rolled away from another swing. "Really, Hero, is this all you have?"_

_Link clenched his sword and remembered how the shadow kissed his lips. The only one who could touch those was Sheik! Fury built in him as he gave into the taunting._

"_No Link! That's what–" He heard Navi warn him and sighing as her words were ignored._

_Link ran towards his shadow with a yell, sword in the air. The swing was easily blocked and the shadow countered. Their swords met and the first blood was landed by the shadow, grazing Link's cheek. The hero flipped backwards, and Navi whispered in his ear._

"_Calm down Link, it's what he wants."_

_Link would have glared at his companion if it weren't for the shadow advancing on him. "You gave it a gender?" he snapped, dodging a horizontal swing._

"_Oh? I'm hurt Hero. I __**am**__ your shadow after all, so I have to be male." The shadow chuckled, dodging Link's stab._

"_Why do I care you __**thing**__?" Link accused and blocked his sword's dark copy with his shield. _

_The laughter seemed even darker, "Because of that, I know __**everything**__ about you." With a grunt, he swung again, catching some of the blond hair in the process. "Including your relations with that __**shadow**__!" Link had sung a particularly vicious swing and the shadow blocked it with his own sword, the strain even affecting his voice. He smirked and pushed back against the real Master Sword. "I know." He grunted, Link pushing back, "everything about your," he shifted his grip, "moves!" Pushing his weight onto the blade, both Master Swords went flying out of their owner's grips. He took advantage of Link's surprise and landed a punch to Link's face, grabbing the blue tunic._

_However, the shadow apparently didn't expect Link to grab an arrow from his quiver and attempt to stab him with it. He managed to avoid any dangerous blows, but in exchange, he received a stab to the shoulder. It didn't penetrate too deeply, but still stuck into the skin and muscle. Scowling, he turned around, bringing his boot to Link's head. Link's world spun slightly from the contact and he heard his shadow curse slightly, he saw the shadow a farther distance from him than before and pulling out the arrow. Blue smoke rose from the wound, a slight fizzing sound in the air._

_Link grinned cockily in a small victory, "Then why didn't you see that coming?"_

_The shadow continued to scowl at him. "That was new." That was all he said before once again charging towards Link._

_Link took out his bow and strung an arrow. Backing up slightly, he shot the arrow and cursed when it was dodged. Rolling to avoid a punch, Link put a hand in his magical pouch and pulled out the Megaton Hammer._

_The shadow, seeing this, laughed. He readjusted his shield and ran towards Link yet again._

_Link held the heavy hammer in both hands and prepared to hit the shadow's head. As Link lifted to swing however, he dodged and punched the now-exposed stomach. Link coiled in due to the pain and his shadow swung around behind him and kicked the back of his knees. Falling to his knees, Link felt a handful of his hair being grasped and his head was roughly yanked backwards._

"_I can't believe you made it __**this**__ far! You're pathetic!" He laughed. "Regardless of that fact, you're still quite a good kisser." Link still felt dazed as his shadow leaned closer to him, but he managed to readjust his hold on the hammer and swung it up. He narrowly missed as the shadow dodged upwards, but still held his hair. "Really now, isn't that thing a little dangerous for a __**kid**__ to be swinging around?" Rapidly, the shadow stood up and his hand was replaced by a foot. It ground into Link's face degradingly and took the hammer away. From what little Link could see, he saw the hammer being tossed from hand to hand as his shadow seemed to be contemplating something. "Hmm. I could easily end you here Hero, but there would be no fun in that, now would there?" He then saw the hammer being thrown behind them, and the shadow seemed to slump a little. "Aww damn! I forgot I could have played myself a little game of Whack-a-Fairy! Ah well," He shrugged, "Too late." The foot was removed from Link's face before Link felt a kick to his head._

_A small coughing fit came over L__ink as blood mixed with the shallow water, fading into a light pink colour. A kick at his side forced him to lie on his back and then his shadow sat on him, his feet pinning his arms down. He chuckled, "Really now Hero, giving up already?"_

_Link glared at the shadow of himself, unable to do much in the current scenario. There was a smug grin on his replica's face as he leaned in, placing an elbow on his knee. A dark, gloved hand lifted his hair, contrary to the silver-gray ones on the other's head._

"_How… flattering." The shadow shifted around, letting his right arm go free, of only to remove his Hylian Shield and threw it off to the side. Placing the hand back in its spot and immobilizing it by his foot, the shadow removed his own shield. Then he grabbed the quiver and bow on Link's back and threw those behind them as well. Lastly, he grabbed the pouch that Link had pulled the Megaton Hammer from and, after looking at it curiously, removed it from their reach._

"_Without further a__ due…" The shadow grabbed Link's wrists, changing his position. "We shall have some fun."_

_Link twisted his body and hands, trying to get out of his opponent's grasp. If he could only free one hand!_

"_Ta-ta-ta." The dark one scolded, "Why don't you just obey for once Hero?" He sighed and shook his head._

_**Maybe if I–**_

"_Let go of him now!" Navi shrilled, flying around and bouncing off of the shadow. Link felt his hands now being held by one firm one, and Navi's yell. He saw that he had plucked her out of the air and held her wings between his forefinger and thumb._

"_Really, how can you __**stand**__ this annoying thing?" With a 'tsk' he tossed her, too, aside. "That takes care of that…" The hand that recently chucked Navi took a hold of his chin, bringing their faces even closer together before connecting their lips. However, Link did not protest to this and calmly waited for the other to drop their guard. And drop it did once Link let his shadow into his mouth. The grip on his hands loosened and he quickly pulled out his right hand. (His left too inconveniencing to pull out) This alerted his shadow, as he tightened the grip, but the damage was done and Link quickly grasped for his belt. He pulled out the Kokori sword and plunged it into the shadow's stomach._

_This time, it was more than just a wisp of blue smoke that leaked out of his shadow. It seemed to pour out of him, and Link twisted the blade even more, and saw shock on the other's face. Something within him churned unpleasantly and he pulled out the sword, unable to do more damage to his enemy. It didn't feel right, and that face was far too similar to his own. He shied away from that face, only to hear laughter once again._

"_Hahaha. It's too late Hero! You've defeated me."_

_Navi flew over to him, "Link!" She yelled and looked at the enemy, "He was just a shadow Link, nothing else…"_

"_I know Navi but he…" He looked over to the being; the smoke had turned into flames and seemed to be eating away at him. As the blue fire enveloped the mystical creature, he heard a faint clap that echoed throughout the room and the mist cleared._

_He smartly turned around, only to see a familiar Sheikah standing there, against the entrance casually, and it erased all of his negative thoughts._

"_Sheik!"_

True to his beliefs, the two before him argued up a storm, though most of it was Sheik's protests to the mission's details, why Link was his partner, and some of it was just plain nonsense. Link mainly ignored their petty arguments and idly wondered if they argued like that before… speaking of which…

"Zelda can we talk alone? I know it's my duty to watch Sheik but…"

"Why don't you just–" Sheik bend over and groaned, holding his stomach again, "Goddess' damn you!"

"Actually, they blessed him. Nonetheless, whatever for Link?" Zelda sniped before asking Link.

"It's about," Link looked over to Sheik, causing the other to groan and curse him again, before looking back at Zelda, "it _is_ later."

Zelda sighed and shook her head, "So impatient Link." She then giggled, "Alright then. Guards!"

The guards positioned outside the doors came in; waiting on orders until they saw the Sheikah untied (however helpless on the floor he was) and yelled out, "Your Highness! The Sheikah!"

"Stop guards, as of now, he is released of his charges. He will be under Sir Link's watch, though I need to speak with Link, so I wish of you to watch him. If I so as much see a bruise on the Sheikah, I will personally reprimand you myself."

"But your Majesty! He tried to steal the Master Sword! Why should he be–"

"Are you questioning my judgement Faroul?" Zelda said with a cold glare.

"N-no your Majesty." The guard quickly bowed.

Zelda turned around, grabbed Link's sleeve and walked towards the door, "Good, because he saved my life once upon a time, not to mention quite a few times for our precious Hero."

Once they were outside Link looked at her, flabbergasted. "I thought you told _me_ not to confuse anybody!"

Zelda just smirked and continued to drag Link down the hallway, "Royal orders don't have to apply to Her Royal Highness herself."

Link groaned. Sometimes – no most of the time – Zelda was _such_ a pain.

"Besides Link, if I didn't, I don't know what would happen to Sheik." Zelda sighed sadly but finally turned to a room.

Even with that excuse, Link still didn't take back the previous internal comment of her. He was still upset over her lies in the Temple of Time He followed her into the room, looking around it. It had a large bed with posts and drapery, the sheets a light blue. There was a dark coloured dresser and a walk-in closet beside it. A large window opposite of the bed was covered in dark blue drapes and beneath them, the white tiles shone brightly and had a dark blue plush rug covering over half of the room.

Zelda chuckled, "I take it you like your new quarters Link?" She spoke and walked over to the window, opening the curtains and the sunlight lit the room.

Link blinked, "What..? I thought…"

The Queen continued to smirk, "Well I suppose you thought wrong Hero. Now, didn't you have something to ask me?"

_That pompous…_ Link thought annoyed, "Yes. Now will you _please_ care to explain to me just how you managed to pull those things off?"

With a sigh, the Queen moved to sit in a chair that was in the room and gestured Link to sit beside her. "It all started about six months after you entered the Realm of the Sages. I had recently discovered that it was I who held the Triforce of Wisdom, and we were continuously running from Gannon's forces. I came up with the idea of myself hiding within the enemy's grasp, where they could never find me. Impa was completely against that plan. However, our conversation was interrupted by a letter addressed to Impa, stating that her cousin was bringing Sheik to assist to our cause. We waited for his arrival, but then I had a dream. I dreamt of a small boy and Impa's cousin dying from the hands of the Gerudos, and I ushered Impa to stop this from happening if it hadn't already. She was too late to save his father… but she managed to save Sheik's life from an ending blow. When Sheik was brought to me, I had a revelation. I could use him for my plan; I could integrate our minds and hide within him until the time was right. He could be the spot in which Gannon could never touch me."

"He was just a child!" Link protested. He could hardly believe Zelda for doing that to such a boy, take over his life, confine it to her own whims, and cause him to do unimaginable things!

"We were desperate Link! We all knew we couldn't hide from Gannon forever; we would've been caught eventually. The monster was strengthening every day. You saw how he imprisoned me moments after I revealed myself to you! It was the only thing we could do!" Zelda shook her head, "What's done is done Link. Let us not argue further on that matter…"

Link nodded at that, but he felt pity for the Sheik he knew. Even his years were mercilessly taken from him for the benefit of Hyrule. Is that why Zelda sent him back in time? To help the two whose lives were so drastically effected by those dark times regain the lost time? Is that why Zelda had made Sheik forget?

"I left Sheik in control, I couldn't bare to take even that away from him. For those seven years we shared our mind and bodies. However, he also knew that he would be in grave danger, and in the end, you would return to your own time and he to his. He knew he would forget, and he also knew that the Spirit temple would be his last meeting with you. In the Temple of Time… I took control again. He was the one suppressed, and eventually his shape as well. When he told you he had preparations to make, those were his last words to you…"

Link could see the guilt in Zelda's face. She truly didn't like what she did, and even though that was in another time, it didn't neglect the fact that she did do it.

"I never expected him to fall in love with you, and you to him. Those were things out of the equation, and I also never thought he would act on those feelings. I never knew either, that is until we separated. I couldn't bear to see the acts Gannon had commissioned him on. I am truly sorry for that Link."

"Don't!" The hero exclaimed, "Even if he has forgotten what he felt for me… it is still an experience I never want to forget. Don't ever be sorry for that."

"Link is there..? No, never mind, we should get you two prepared. You are leaving after evening's meal, elimination of the tektites will last the entire day, so you two must arrive at dawn."

Link nodded and stood up. When Zelda also copied his movements he followed her to the quarters where Sheik was being held. He could understand what and why Zelda did what she did, but he couldn't forgive it. Sheik was the only one he loved, and to see him suffer like that, to see him torn. He finally understood the events in the desert now, and felt completely horrible from how he responded. Purposely entering the room after Zelda and staying out of Sheik's gaze, he didn't even look at the other. He didn't want to cause any further pain. Sheik endured too much of it…

He heard Zelda gasp, "Who did this! Who tied Sheik back to his chair!" She glared at the guards, "Who gagged him!"

When he looked around, he saw the guard who was previously named Faroul backing up, up, his own fury was aimed at the man. How could this man do something so disrespectful to the man he loved?

"He was spiting you Your Majesty, ruining your name, degrading you! I couldn't allow it to further–"

He was cut off as Zelda grabbed the chainmail around his neck, "The Sheikah can disrespect me however much he wants, but I never gave you permission to treat him like this! In fact, I specifically told you _not_ to do this! He saved my life! If he weren't here, Hyrule would currently be under the rule of a tyrant with two pieces of the Triforce, if not three! And you treat such an honorary person as such! Jared, take him to the cells! I don't care if they are full. Find a place for the one who disobeyed my orders!" The Queen's face was flushed from her outburst and immediately removed Sheik's bonds, "I'm extremely sorry for my guard's discrepancies Sheik."

There was confusion in Sheik's eye, but otherwise it wasn't shown. Link was certain that the only he and Zelda could read those emotions. However, what he said seemed to contradict what his eyes told, "Really now, royalty saving the hide of a Sheikah, how the places have switched." His eyes then sparkled with anger, and he probably held a smirk behind that mask. "How else shall this Queen serve a Shadowed one?"

Link stared, agape at Sheik. How, just how did he change from holding such a respect to the Royal throne by accepting to hand his life over to the last remaining princess to this loathing for them? Just what had happened in this reality that had changed such a perspective? Zelda had fallen silent at Sheiks harsh words, and Link had to speak up, "We are leaving after this evening's meal. We must prepare, shall we go Zelda?"

She nodded sombrely and lead to way to the armoury. Sheik had followed in front of him of course, to avoid the other from constantly collapsing in pain. It also served as a deterrent to keep the other from running away, as he couldn't turn around. When they reached the room, Zelda had looked at him, then at Sheik, silently telling him to keep an eye on the other.

There was a guard and Zelda greeted him with a nod of his head and utterance of his name. "We need something for Sir Link to wear for his battle with the tektites, it wouldn't do to have him injured." She then turned to him, "And will you need any refills of your weapons?"

Link opened his small pouch and stuck his hand in it, rummaging around, "Hmm, I seem to be low on bombs…"

Zelda nodded, "Find him some bombs as well."

While the guard rummaged around, Link kept an eye on the patient Sheikah. Zelda was currently speaking to him casually, "I presume you use daggers, needles and the like?"

Sheik's eyebrow disappeared into his hair, "How would you know?" He asked suspiciously with a glare.

"My nursemaid was a Sheikah and she specialized in those weapons. If you are who I think you are, you should know of her, she's a kin of yours, Impa?"

His eye widened before turning into a seething glare. "Ah Impa…" his voice was full of contempt for the other, even worse than the words he spat in the other room. "But was Queen? Is she–"

_Zelda must love cutting people off…_ Link thought as Zelda did just that yet again.

"Nay she is not dead, she is just preoccupied with things of higher importance."

The guard had a bagful of bombs as well as a shirt of chainmail on his arms. However, Link ignored that as Sheik grabbed a sword from a weapon's rack and began to head for the entrance. His eye was full of fury, and was that hurt? Link quickly ran towards Sheik, his own sword drawn. He didn't know what the other had intended, but it obviously wasn't to harm the Queen. However, as Sheik heard his footsteps, the red eye was clenched shut and he yelled, "You cannot stop me!"

Link didn't know what to do. He couldn't use his sword or fists to harm Sheik. He didn't want to tackle to other for the chance of stray steel flying and stabbing one of them was too great of a risk. His only option was to get Sheik to open his eyes. Then he remembered the fight with his shadow and the surprise that filled him when their lips met. Maybe… He couldn't allow Sheik to escape any further and pinned him to a wall. He pulled down the cowl roughly, praying that this would work and pushed his lips to Sheik's.

Work it did. Those red eyes opened in shock and he felt arms rise before yelling vibrated across his skin, the other sinking to the ground. There he curled into a little ball and held his stomach tightly. His breathing was laboured and he just lay there in pain. His staring was interrupted by Zelda's coughing, "Ahem…"

Link smartly turned around, "It was the only way I could think of to get him to open his eyes…" He resisted lifting a hand to his lips in order to prove his point. How he missed those familiar lips, the taste, that softness.

Zelda smiled and walked past him, whispering, "Riiight…" When Link looked into her eyes to protest, he noticed she was only teasing him. He turned back to the guard and took the items thankfully. He took off his tunic and gloves, putting the mail overtop of his white shirt, replacing the gloves and tunic.

When he finished, he went back over to Sheik's side, as to ensure the other wouldn't run again, but his condition didn't seem to improve. He was still on the floor, curled up and wincing. Link went over and took the sword away, but wondered why Sheik was still in such pain. Usually he would have recovered by now. _Did… did the kiss have anything to do with this…?_ Link didn't want to get his hopes up, but… perhaps Sheik _did_ imbue his memories of Link in his soul, and the kiss was proof of that. Link smiled and held back his hand from caressing the other, his heart swelling ever so slightly. Sheik was still there, he was. While Link looked at his beloved, he never had noticed Zelda had gone to get what Sheik's weapons would be until she stood beside him with an assortment of items.

It took about five minutes until Sheik's bout was finally over, and Link had to look away. He hated that he couldn't look at Sheik's eyes without that pain. Begrudgingly, he walked away from Sheik and watched him from a distance.

"By the way Sheik, where's your harp?" Zelda had spoken once the other stood up.

Sheik looked surprised as Zelda spoke, "How would you know of that!"

"Your father often told Impa and I about his visits and how you coveted the harp. He never saw you without it.

Link saw the frown's evidence in Sheik's eyes, the way it crinkled and the eyebrow tilted. "Your guards took it from me."

She smiled victoriously, "If I allow you to use it in the castle, will you listen obediently to Link?"

Next, Sheik looked appalled, "You're _extorting_ me! And how would I know if he demands that I do…"

Zelda chuckled, "I assure you Link wouldn't do that. Besides, didn't he say himself that it was to open your eyes? Now what is your answer Sheik?"

The Sheikah looked to the ground, defeated, "Fine."

"Here you are then Sheik, your weapons. I trust you won't require armour, seeing as it will only hinder your movements, as you did not wear any in the temple."

He nodded, and they both followed Zelda to the dining quarters. Dinner wasn't extravagant and went without incident, and they were quickly sent to Link's room to prepare.

As they walked, Sheik was awful quiet, reminding Link of _another's_ evasiveness. He sighed softly, wondering how some people can be so different, but at the same time so alike. He glanced back at Sheik, only to receive the other's immediately turned head and it then reminded him of Sheik's _condition_. However, he also sensed that the turn of the head wasn't only due to that either. _I really pissed him off with that didn't I?_ Choosing to follow his instincts, Link stopped in front of his door, his hand on the knob, "I'm sorry for kissing you…"

He heard Sheik scoff, "Yeah right, and I bet you're also sorry for calling me gay in front of all my _comrades_ and the guards." At Sheik's tone of the word comrades, he wondered if they were just that, but he spoke nothing of it. It hurt to have to reset their relationship like this, it hurt to have Sheik treat him so distantly, especially with detest.

However, Link also knew that he had to protest, even if were only because _this Sheik_ didn't accept him, love him, like _the other_ does… or was it did? Mentally shaking his head he spoke, "I am," defiantly and waited for Sheik's response.

"Oh? So you're sorry for the way those scum bags treated me after that?" The Sheikah added bitterly.

Link's fist clenched on the door knobs as he heard that. "Those ingrates! They'll–"

"Oh I suggest against it, rumours are already spreading, some of which include you and I in a relationship which extends past friendship if you get my drift _Hero_."

As Sheik spoke, Link's anger was fuelled. The guards were right, but it was only perhaps half of the story. He wasn't in love with _this Sheik_ but _the other one_. He still wasn't too sure how alike and different they were, he didn't know _this one_ yet. When the mockery of his title was spoken, Link's thoughts had stopped and he tensed. That voice, that word, it hurt enough to remember _him_ but with the _tone_ the _other_ used, it just made it hurt so much more.

Link didn't notice when Sheik had approached him, he didn't even notice when the other's hand was on his. What he _did_ notice was a low, amused chuckle. At that he turned, Sheik collapsing and groaning immediately after. Responding quickly, Link held out his arms and caught the other before he fell. Their eyes met yet again, and Link detected the surprise in Sheik's eyes before he groaned, winced and turned away.

"D-Damn you!"

If this were the _other Sheik _Link would have said 'Is that something you say to your Hero?' but he wasn't. Instead, he silently carried Sheik to his bed and began to pack his necessities (or what he had anyway) for the trip. It would require to camp twice, traveling by horseback, battling all morning, afternoon and evening. When he finished, he glanced up to see Sheik with his back facing him. "Aren't you going to prepare?" Link asked.

"Don't look at me!"

"How can you tell I'm looking at you?"

Sheik sighed, "You'd have to be an idiot _not_ to notice the differences of projection with sound."

Apparently even _this Sheik_ could confuse him.

.+++.

Zelda brought them supplies for camp later and they were all at the stables awaiting horses to be outfitted. However, when Epona only came out, they both looked at Zelda in confusion.

She chuckled, "Well, we can't have Sheik riding off now can we?"

Link glared at Zelda, but not for the same reasons as Sheik was. Though, to get the deed over with, he shrugged. "I suppose we have to follow royal orders." Before Sheik could turn around and hurt himself, Link lifted him from behind and put him on Epona's saddle. Link received a cold look of confusion from the mare so he petted her mane and whispered in her ear, "I know girl, I'm sorry. Bear with it." He then joined Sheik in the saddle, but sat behind him.

"Wouldn't it be wise for me to sit _behind_ would? I mean, I could easily–"

Link laughed, "Epona only listen to two people, and I highly doubt you're a girl." Turning towards Zelda, Link nodded, "Well, we'll be seeing you Zelda."

"May the Goddess' luck be with you!"

Link rode off, the darkness of night quickly taking over. They would have to hurry in order to make the gates.

There was a woman talking to a guard as they approached the entrance of the castle and Link recognised her immediately.

"Malon!"

The girl turned around with a smile, "Fairy boy!"

Sheik had apparently been overlooked, or the woman had only focused on his voice. Link didn't want to bring too much notice to the other, as the girl could easily read him. It would be far too awkward if Sheik knew, at least _this one_ anyway. "What are you doing here so late?"

Malon huffed, "Father's probably fallen asleep again and the guard doesn't believe that I'm Talon's daughter! It's absurd, hey… who's that handsome man with you?" When Malon giggled, Link knew he was in trouble.

"You know her? Is she your girlfriend? Maybe I should tell her–"

Even as Link knew that Sheik was _trying_ to cause him grief, it was quite the opposite. Sheik has saved him from Malon's mischief. The two burst out laughing though, disabling the other from completing his sentence.

"No way!" Malon laughed again, "We're like siblings!" However, that mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as she leaned up, "Speaking of which, is he the lucky one?"

Link restrained the flaring of his cheeks, suddenly remembering the _moments_ that he and _the other Sheik_ spent together. He forced himself to speak a half truth, though emphasizing a bit too much on certain words, "No _this one_ isn't the one." He mouthed a 'later' to the female, glad that Sheik couldn't look at him. However, he saw how Sheik was looking at Malon curiously, and knew that it was aimed at him.

"Yes he's…"

"Malon!" Link shrilled and turned to the guards, and leaned down, whispering softly so Sheik and Malon couldn't hear him, "She is Talon's daughter, and before you question my opinion," the words were spoken even softer, "I don't think it'd be wise to doubt the Hero of Time." Then, Link kicked Epona's sides, urging her forward.

Sheik, surprised by the movement, turned around to face him, but Link was ahead of him and ducked down out of his direct view. "Damn it Sheik! Don't look back! Epona may be the best mare – horse – in Hyrule but I doubt she can handle a collapsed person in the front seat at these speeds."

Sheik remained quiet and turned around. They continued to ride until they were relatively close to the Lake, camping just outside of the gates. Sheik had suggested that they camp within the gates, but Link didn't want to chance it – knowing there was a hole in the middle.

However, what Link didn't expect was only have _one_ sleeping bag in their camping set, along with a note from Zelda.

'Couldn't risk Sheik running off in the middle of the night. Good Luck.'

Link groaned, crumpling up the paper, one thought coming to mind.

_Hopefully I have no recollections tonight…_


	8. 07

Warnings: Well, you've seen the fluff, seen the violence, seen Sheiky all masculine, seen the AU-ness. Now, I warn you. The arrival of smut has arrived. Albeit, not the smut you are all probably hoping for. If you've come this far, I'm certain you expected this to happen by now, if not turn back now. I warned you in the prologue, so if you flame, you're an idiot for doing so. I rushed my update because I realized that I never posted this story here. I also didn't want to copy and past every one of my A/N's for the chapters either.

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and its characters belong to Nintendo, I just own this twisted plotline of mine!

_

* * *

Link was shocked at the appearance of the other, as they never met __**inside**__ the dungeons. Suddenly, something dawned upon him. What if this was yet another one of the dungeons tricks? He took a stance, reading himself for battle, holding the small blade rather pathetically._

_Sheik chuckled and shook his head, "The locks are dismissed, or have you not noticed that Link?"_

_Link's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and the feeling reminded him of Death Mountain and the Ice Cavern. He swallowed deeply and felt mortified. _It's Sheik… Wait… did he see **everything**!

_The turban wearing blond chuckled and walked into the room that finally returned to normal. "It was interesting watching you fight… though it was a rather unusual tactic you used at the end… " _

_Link blushed even deeper. Should he apologize? Should he__ wait for a scolding and then apologize? _

"_But that isn't the only reason I'm here. Did you reflect and listen to the song my Link?"_

_Link gaped at Shiek's nonch__alantly reaction to his battle, his shadows forced kisses, and his acceptance at the end. __**He**__ cared, and he knew he would have been furious if he caught another kissing Sheik. "You just don't ca– wait, why did you drop the title?"_

"_I __**do **__care Link, however, I also do know that it wasn't your fault to begin with. Nonetheless, didn't you wish to drop the informalities Link? My you're quite unobservant today… first you forget about the locks, and then didn't notice I dropped it earlier? Or," Sheik appeared next to Link without warning, and continued in a whisper, "do I have __**that**__ much effect on you?"_

_Link froze, becoming speechless once again, _Why does he do this to me?

"_By the way, you didn't answer my question. Or do you need assistance?" The soft chuckle that escaped Sheik was more beautiful up close. It had a mystifying allure to it, one that Link just couldn't resist. However, Link also never expected a subtle humming, the sound even better than a simple chuckle. As he recognized the tune, Link never realized that he, himself, had joined in._

"_Look deep into yourself… what do you see?" The words were spoken softly, guiding Link further into a tranquil state as he delved into himself and searched. The song repeated as Sheik resumed humming and he saw himself as a child, protecting the Zora princess, the Gorons and even trying to save the Deku Tree. Then, he saw Sheik, remembered his touch, his voice, and even that small glimpse of his face._

"_Well?"_

_Link looked down, flushing yet again, "You…" Of course, that was not the only thing, but it was what Sheik surely wanted to hear. He didn't lie either, as they were the strongest feelings he had._

"_And as I do to you."_

_Sheik's wrapped fingers tilted Link's chin once more and he pulled down the cowl to place a gentle kiss on Link's lips. This pressing of lips was calmer by far than the one in the Ice Cavern. Even without the passion, it still had so much emotion within it._

"_This is all new isn't it?"_

_Link nodded, still closing his eyes from the kiss. Even if the kiss had ended, he could still feel those lips on his and it filled him with warmth. His hand idly went to his lips, which earned a chuckle from Sheik._

"_Really, are my kisses __**that **__enjoyable?"_

_His calmed face flared up again and he sputtered out nonsense, "I–uh–well–umm…"_

_Sheik laughed even more and caressed Link's cheek. "That was a rhetorical question Link."_

_Link's eyes snapped open, confusion filling him. "A what?"_

"_Shhh…" Sheik responded promptly__ and kissed Link yet again, silencing any questions he had, and closing those blue eyes once again._

_He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, not at all wondering why. It just felt right._

_The kiss evolved into something more passionate as Sheik moved their lips together in a dance. Their tongues joined in the lust-filled rhythm, leaving Link powerless to prevent the noise that escaped his preoccupied lips. Link tightened his hold, pulling Sheik closer to him before he was roughly pushed against a wall. The kiss became violent with each gesture, each movement. Link's response was fervent, it was impassioned, __**needy**__. His hands blindly tangled themselves in the turban-held blond locks, tightly gripping on for life as his mouth was ravaged by the other, was left breathless, flushed, and thirsty for more._

"_You know Link, this is only just the beginning…" Link heard Sheik whisper and once again his eyes snapped open in surprise. What did Sheik mean by only the beginning? However, he frowned as he noticed that the cowl was replaced and glared at it childishly._

_Sheik chuckled and his hand trailed over Link's body, weakening that glare. Shivers ran through Link. "Sh-Sheik…" He whimpered, shuddering slightly._

"_It just keeps getting better my Hero." As if to emphasize his point, Sheik caressed his groin, causing Link to arc into the touch and moan in response. _

Just what was **that**?_ He thought, closing his eyes tightly. It indeed felt so much better but __**why**__? _

_Sheik chuckled again, "Apparently your fairy guardian hasn't told you the difference between your body from then and now, has she?"_

_Navi fluttered around them, dropping wet from her toss earlier, "Of course I haven't! He doesn't need to know!"_

"_Navi you overestimate the male body…" Sheik said and leaned in to the confused hero. "You see Link… your body had matured… and because of that, it reacts differently. It __**desires**__, it __**wants**__. It craves for another's touch, it needs to be satisfied." Moving closer still, Link felt lips caress his ear and words whispered into his ear, "The question is… __**who**__ do you want?"_

_Link felt an involuntary shudder tremble through his body before he opened his eyes hazily. He didn't know what this growing warmth was, or this desire, but apparently it was normal. He whispered in Sheik's ear after stopping to think momentarily. "You."_

_Link felt Sheik's lips curve as he smiled, but that was forgotten as Sheik grasped him again and began to rub his hand sensually against him. _

_Link gasped loudly and his hips moved erotically against Sheik's hand. Heat seeped towards his lower regions, a pressure seemingly building and he was wondering just __**what**__ Sheik was doing._

"_Hmmm? You definitely are telling the truth…" The other said cryptically, followed by that oh-so-beautiful chuckle. "But there's so, so much more to learn." The other's hand stopped, but only to untie the ties blocking access._

Just what is he doing? It feels so good, **too** good.

_However much the hands stopping for something better (under Link's presumptions, Sheik's words were __**far **__too leading for their own good) Link couldn't help but be impatient. He hungered for more, __**needed**__ more. It seemed like an eternity until Sheik was finished and Link squirmed eagerly. Whatever Sheik did was amazing; surely it would get even better now._

_There was another diversion as Sheik leaned away and tilted his head. "Are you sure you want this Link?"_

_A low growl escaped Link and he glared at Sheik. Yet, that innocent look on Sheik's face calmed him, and his head leveled. He realized how selfish he was being, and had to ask himself a question: did Sheik want to do this? His lower half ached for more but he wanted to know, "D-Do you?"_

_A smile graced Sheik's eye, "Of course Link, or I would never have proposed–"_

_Something overtook Link and he closed their distance by pulling Sheik's cowl down, kissed his lips roughly and pulled away with hazy eyes. "Then I do too."_

_Their distance closed yet again, and Link felt Sheik's chuckle vibrate into his mouth. Then he heard words whispered across his lips, "Use your nose to breathe." Their lips danced once again, and Link became lost between those lips, and the hand snaking downwards. It slipped past his last barrier, and Link __**knew**__ what organ Sheik was grabbing, but he was far too deep to care. Just how many more steps up to the Sacred Realm were there? The hand gripping him, rubbing him sent an exquisite sensation wracking throughout his entire body. This was a pleasure he never felt before, and yet Sheik told him that this was just the beginning. He wanted to know __**what**__ could be better than this, but he was certain that Sheik would show him. When Sheik's thumb flicked something he gasped, the rapture weakening his legs and he slid down the wall. Link vaguely noticed their kiss stopped, but also saw as Sheik's mouth was dangerously approaching his now larger organ._

"_Sheik! Don't I –"_

_Whatever phrase Link was trying to say was swallowed as Sheik swallowed him. Each different kind of sensation was a new level of felicity, and Link couldn't hold back the gasps, the moans and the whispers of the other's name that escaped his lips. It didn't take long until a bliss beyond comparison filled him, the heat seemingly escaping him. It seemed too soon, but also gratifying. _

_When Link regained his senses, he opened his eyes, seeing the other pulling up the mask with a chuckle._

"_Until next time Hero." Sheik said, before disappearing yet again._

"Damn that Zelda!" Link cursed along, glaring spitefully at the roll.

He didn't hear when Sheik walked up to him, but he saw that he was looking at the single sleeping roll curiously.

However, his voice had displayed other emotions, "Where's yours?"

There was an inciting, goading tone to Sheik's words, and Link was half tempted to glare at the other for atonement. He didn't, and instead he stuffed the crumpled note into the other's hand and returned spitefully, "Find out yourself." Link wouldn't show the hurt in his eyes, no, this wasn't _his _Sheik, but _the other_. If it weren't, then he knew Sheik wouldn't say those words in such a tone.

The paper crinkled as it was unfolded, and Link thought he hear the other chuckle. It stung at his heart even at the mere thought of it. Link always adored Sheik's chuckle, he loved to amuse the other. As he thought back to the desert, it hurt even more. Goddess's did he ever miss Sheik.

"You're sleeping on the ground." Sheik said nonchalantly and threw the paper aside.

"_Excuse me_? If I recall correctly, _you're_ the prisoner, not me!"

"What are you going to do about it _Hero_?" The Sheikah retorted back and slipped himself onto the roll, his eyes closed immediately.

Link glared at the other's disobedience, and very well wouldn't and couldn't kiss the other again. It was an already used trap and the Sheikah probably wouldn't fall for it again. Though, that wasn't the only reason. Sheik would probably begin to become suspicious, not to mention that he _really_ didn't want any recollections of their activities together in the dark times. No, wait _his _Sheik and his.

Link sighed but nudged Sheik with his foot. "So it seems you don't covet your harp as much as we thought Sheik."

The single crimson eye snapped open to glare at him. Sheik was quiet for a few moments, still seething. "I value my virginity over my harp _Hero_."

Link had to hold back a fit of laughter that threatened to overtake him and the expression that came with it. However, he knew the mirth couldn't escape from his eyes. He took a moment to compose himself and forced an unamused expression on his face. "Really? You're _still_ going on about that?" That wasn't what he really wanted to say though – it was more along the lines of 'Oh? _You're_ worried about your virginity when you took mine? Really now Sheik…' However, he knew that he couldn't say that to _the other_ Sheik. This wasn't _his_ Sheik, this Sheik didn't remember the memories in the dark times. He had to be careful what he said around this Sheik, he had to watch his reactions. If it weren't for Zelda's order, it would have been for the sake of their new relationship.

"What gives you any inclination that I trust you? You took me away from all I knew, made me your captive, and now are my guardian. I have to follow your orders; else I will live in those prisons again."

Pain entered Link's heart. How could Sheik think of him like that? The expression spread across his face. "Sheik…." Link didn't even notice his voice seemed too soft, too _caring_. "I'm not like that. I don't believe in trapping people. It may be true that you are my charge, but I won't force you to do anything. You just… cannot run away. That is my only rule. There are no strings attached to this rule either, and even that rule is not my choice. Zelda cannot just set you free of what you were caught doing. You must be watched to ensure you don't do it again. Believe me when I say, if I could, I would let you go wherever you want, do whatever you want, and stay wherever you want. But you are a criminal by Hylian Law, and you must follow your charge." Link wished he could look at Sheik's face, how he wished he could gaze into those red eyes again. There were so many things he wanted to do, and he felt the heartbreak all over again. Even if Sheik existed physically, he was wiped of his memories.

"H – …" Sheik's voice seemed lost. "I'll move over…" He muttered and Link heard the other shifting under the blankets.

Link looked over to the blanketed form of Sheik and let a sad smile grace his face. He walked over and set down his sword and went to sleep.

.+++.

The feeling of eyes prying at his back pulled Link from unconsciousness. A warm body was peculiarly pressing softly against his own and it was distinctly different from the cold, hard ground. There were waves in the distance, gulls calling in the air and his mind was filled with the image of clean, pure waters. Then he remembered, he met Sheik here, and they... Even just waking up, Link felt a bit of heat rising to his cheeks. So that meant that the body behind him had to be… Link turned around with contentment and opened his eyes to meet that familiar set of red. He raised his hand to caress the… clothed face? "She–"

A groan escaped his beloved and immediately shattered his beliefs. The world shifted and turned back into its correct plane. Of course Link had remembered everything, of course he knew, but it didn't matter to his half-asleep mind. He had been convinced that he was back in the dark times the day after the Water Temple.

But that wasn't the case.

He was here, sleeping in a bedroll with _the other_ Sheik outside of Lake Hylia, preparing to fight tektites for an entire day. He was in the new times, where Ganon did not exist and the world was free. And now, Sheik was curled in pain from meeting his eyes.

Panic filled him. Did Sheik see the adoration, the love, in his eyes? Did Sheik see the hope and happiness?

"I'm sorry…"

"Just…. Shut up. Don't… _look_ at me!" Sheik groaned in his pain.

Link looked away dejectedly and redressed. They had to come up with a plan, but Link pretty much presumed how it would go. Sheik was an adept fighter, and he knew the other could handle it on his own. It was just a horde of tektites, there was nothing to worry about.

After five minutes of awkwardness, Sheik finally approached him, but their backs faced one another. "So how will we handle this?"

Was Link imagining things, or did Sheik sound less… bitter than normal?

"I'll take the east and you can take the west side. If necessary, we can go atop the island with the tree, but that place should be relatively safe."

"Hmm." Sheik grunted in agreement. "Should we take a break up there when the time comes?"

Link stiffened. "Uhh…" He hesitated. "We'll discuss that when the time comes." _I __**really**__ don't want to go there…_

"Alright. Shall we Hero?"

Link couldn't stop his heart from soaring. There was no mocking tone in his title.

.+++.

Zelda was right. The lake was thriving with the spider-like monsters. He heard their jumping the moment they walked into the lake. Link took his bow in hand, preparing to help Sheik as the other ran to his side of the lake. "Sheik! I'll try to fend them off while you get into position!" Link called to the other, notching an arrow. "They'll tear you alive if you collapse again!"

Link wasn't too sure if Sheik had nodded or not, but he fired at one of the blue creatures that intended to jump on the Sheikah, skewering it in mid-jump. He powered his next arrow with the power of fire and burnt the flailing tektite and kicked one crawling to his heels. He put his bow away and pulled out his sword. The next one to approach him was going to be sliced in half that was for sure.

.+++.

By mid day, the number of monsters in the lake had diminished quite a number, and Link's stomach was getting rather hungry. He was covered in the monster's green blood, and the smell was getting to him. He wanted a bath and a nice hot meal, but he'd have to make due with a dive into Lake Hylia and rations. "Sheik!" Link glanced around, the entrance to the lakebed and blocked by the tektites, and there was no other exit in site, except that crazy scientist's house. He hated to do this, but there was no other option. "The island!" Link spun with his sword and ran across the bridges and over to the island that housed the Water Temple.

Sheik had… apparently beat him and was standing above the entrance to the Temple. Link froze in his steps and his heart lurched.

"…_vanishing from the lake…"_

Link's eyes widened as he gasped. "Wh-what did you say?"

Sheik started to turn around, but stopped in the midst, remembering his predicament. "I said, the evil is vanishing from the lake."

Link couldn't help it. He fainted.

.+++.

"You know… I didn't think a few simple monsters would be too much for you."

Link's face flushed. "That's not it…" He mumbled and sat up, looking away. _He just __**had**__ to phrase it that way, didn't he?_ "How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes." Sheik said while rummaging through what presumed to be their bags for rations. The bag was then tossed in his general direction.

"Don't worry Sheik, I won't look…" Link muttered and dug for his portion, his back facing the other.

"Huh?" Sheik uttered out, and Link felt a gaze on his back, but he didn't turn. He knew better. "What made you think–"

"You have to cover your face for a reason, whether it be religion or scarring. I respect whatever reason you have, so you don't have to worry about me looking over there." Link said solemnly. That wasn't the only reason either, nor was it the fact that Sheik curled over in pain every time their eyes met. He didn't want to look at Sheik and remember their time here.

"I've… misunderstood you."

Link held back his urge to glance at Sheik in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"… When I first met you, I thought you were some commoner aspiring to become a great hero for protecting the temple from Gerudo thieves. Then I thought you were just a pompous guard of the Queen. But, you are not. You are a mature man who respects others, even if they are prisoners. In fact, you don't even seem to believe in the punishment most people get. You are very peaceful. _Who_ are you Link?"

Link's heart wouldn't stop. Sheik called him by his name. The first time that happened was in a room below them, and that was not the only thing that happened. _Calm down Link!_ He mentally prompted. _Sheik was only mocking you before; this Sheik doesn't know how that name affects you!_ Link tried and bit his lip. "If you want to know, I'm the Hero of Time."

"You surely are jesting…" Sheik spoke in disbelief. "There is no way that the Queen of Hyrule would send her precious hero on a miniscule job and assign him as a _babysitter_ no less!"

Link fell silent and bit into his rations. Sheik remained quiet, as if waiting for a response. Link sighed and gave in. "No Sheik. I _am_ the Hero of Time. I saved Hyrule from a man who threatened to destroy it. He summoned monsters, revived creatures dead for centuries. He tainted the land with pure evil. Why do you think I talk to Zelda as I do? No simple guard is allowed to speak to her as such."

"But the Hero of Time ran off, left Hyrule in search of something. That is the reason the Queen of Hyrule is unwed. She is waiting for her beloved Hero to return."

Link laughed dryly. "It is true I left Hyrule for a short period of time, but I returned. I lived at a ranch for the next seven years and when I met you in the Temple of Time, it was the first time I entered Castle Town within those seven years. What is not true from those rumours, however, is of Zelda's marital status. She knows she can never be with me."

"And why would that be, oh _Hero of Time_?"

Link winced, there was that tone again. Well... it was better than the use of his name anyway. "There are many reasons Sheik – but the main one remains: She took away somebody very important to me."

"Oh and who was that?"

_You…_ Link thought and stood. "We should continue our mission, Sheik."

.+++.

There was another awkward silence that night as they ate supper over a camp fire. Neither of them spoke, and Link was grateful for that. He was still tense over his and Sheik's conversation atop the Water Temple. When Sheik proposed to sleep there, Link had immediately denied that option. Luckily, he had a good excuse, saying that if there were any remaining tektites, that they would end up having to fight them all over again just to leave the area. However, the main reason still went back to the dark times. If he woke up next to Sheik atop that island… Link knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his secrets.

They went to sleep quietly, not even grunts to state a goodnight. Link didn't know what Sheik thought of everything, but he didn't inquire. Instead, Link pulled out the blue clay instrument and blew. His fingers danced over the holes, playing the song he knew from childhood, from before his missions and before the darkness.

_Link? How are you doing?_ He heard Saria whisper into his mind.

Link sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enter the mindscape that connected them. _Not too good to say the least._

_You don't seem to be near the castle nor Lon Lon Ranch, why would that be?_

_Ah…_ Link let out the breath, _I'm now a guard at the castle. Zelda sent me to do some cleanup in the lake, the tektites were becoming too much of a problem._

_Surely that can't be bothering you Link. What ails you?_ Saria sat next to him and held her knees to her chest. A concerned look was on her face as she turned her head towards him.

_I'm also Sheik's babysitter – so to speak._

_I… see. He's not the same is he?_

_Yes and no… He has so many familiar aspects, but it's the fact that he doesn't remember me, that I can't look into his eyes. Our entire relationship has changed. He was the one who watched me, he was the mysterious one, and now, here I am, denying him information and ensuring that he does not run away. One thing he said today surprised me though._

_What was it?_ Saria asked him softly, placing her small hand on his larger one.

_As you probably know, each time he saw me, he spoke an elaborate speech, every word practised and precise__. I remember each one as if it were yesterday, one such example was "As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake… Link, you did it!" He spoke those words as I appeared after defeating Morpha. Today, we needed to go atop the Water Temple for lunch. Sheik probably used one of his Deku Nuts to get there before I did, but he warped to the exact spot he stood in those dark times, and I stopped on the platform. Then, he spoke "The evil is vanishing from the lake." I know it had to be a coincidence, but it still unnerved me. He used my name as well. He seems to be warming up to me, little by little. His bitterness is fading and his kindness is showing. He inquired about me, but soon I had to cut him off. I don't think he liked that and we haven't really spoken since. I hate having to keep secrets from him, I hate having to deny him the truth._ Link sighed and, in the mindscape, he leaned his forehead on his hand.

_You really love him, don't you Link? Sadly, I must go Link… I have duties to attend to. I'll always try to answer your calls, sleep well._

Link opened his eyes to the night sky and sighed. He might as well go to sleep. He took off his boots and weapons, slipping under the covers.

His subconscious must have been talking, for he thought he heard "_younger days"_ muttered in Sheik's voice.

* * *

Okays! I finally uploaded my first Zelda Fanfiction xD Yeah, I never posted it here haha. Well, here it is. I started it over a year ago I think, but I lost my muse for this guy and ended up wandering all over the place with the fanfics you see on my page before this one. Without further adue: My new key for this guy.

In the 'flash backs' etc. I am going to be italicizing all of the words EXCEPT: Thoughts. All bold words are for emphasis such as my normally italicized words in the normal text. Thought emphasis is also bold.

In the normal text: It is normal font on all words. My thoughts are italicized and emphasis is bold there. Normal font emphasis is italicized while, if I feel bold font suits it better, it will be bold. Now Link's conversations with people in his head is italicized while 'actions' are normal font.

PS: If you've noticed my themes, I am not JUST following the game. I have inserted at least one extra meeting from the manga and another of my own creation. I have also incorporated more than just Sheik and Link's meetings in the fanfic, but stuff such as Zelda's disguise, etc. There might be more coming too. Seeing as I have a set number of meetings until I run out, this fanfic will only be 14 chapters long. However, I do have a sequel planned for this, so don't worry about that :P


	9. 08

Warnings: Sexual themes, angst

Disclaimer: The characters are (c) of Nintendo.

* * *

"_As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake… __Link, you did it!" As Link twinkled into existence, he heard a familiar voice whisper absentmindedly. He saw Sheik standing as the water level rose, glittering in the morning sun. He was surprised that Sheik had waited for him outside the temple. It had seemed almost moments ago that they were inside the room that held his shadow, and other, __**indiscreet**__ things. Link blushed at the memory but shook it off, as Sheik seemed to note his presence._

"_Did Ruto want to thank me?"__ He asked and turned his head._

_Silently, Link nodded and Sheik faced the Lake again._

"_I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we? Look at that Link… Together you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here"._

_Link walked towards Sheik, looking out to see the lake and glanced around, seeing the lake as it once was, seven years ago. However, when he looked at Sheik, there was something different in his eye, something unfocused about them. They looked sorrowful._

"_Sheik?" Link carefully asked, feeling as if he were treading upon forbidden grounds._

_The word eased the Sheikah out of his revere. At the angle, Link could see both__ of Sheik's bright red eyes as they curved into a mock smile._

"_I'm alright Link, don't worry."_

_Link frowned, but didn't press, besides what right did he have to __**not**__ be denied? Instead, he decided to change the topic. "You're coming to visit me more often, aren't you?"_

_Sheik continued to look at the lake and smiled sadly__ with his eyes, "Didn't I say you are my everything Link? I live for you… and maybe too much."_

"_But aren't these visits unnecessary? Didn't you also say it was your job to teach me songs, and you haven't this or the–" Upon remembering Sheik's appearance in the Water temple, Link's cheeks darkened and he was too embarrassed to continue._

_A dry chuckle escaped Sheik, "I suppose they are… but I want you Link, I don't want to part from you." He looked up at the sky and sighed, "I first knew of you six years ago. It is my mission to assist you in this way. Link, I feel like I'm __**meant**__ to be here, to be here for you. That's how I feel."_

_Link's hand grasped Sheik's. He didn't know much about his feelings or Sheik's, but he knew that __**this**__ felt __**right. **__"As do I. I don't want you to leave Sheik; I want you to stay by my side forever."_

_Sheik fell silent at Link's words and looked back down at the sparkling lake._

"_Sheik?" _Say something, **please**, Sheik.

"_I never want to leave your side Link, __**never**__." The solemn words made the words seem more of a wish than an optimistic promise._

_Link had__ obviously noticed this, and there was a frown evident on his face, voicing his thoughts, he spoke up. "But Sheik–" _

_However, they were cut short as Sheik held a wrapped finger to his lips. He hushed him further with a small sound used to quiet little children and shook his head.__ A sad smile was in his eyes when the smaller blond spoke, "Don't say it."_

_Link's heart beat and he felt sad for the other. He didn't speak any of the words that were resting on his tongue, because he felt obliged to heed Sheik's words._

_Even Sheik's eyes looked pitiful as he gazed to the horizon. "Do you remember, back in that Ice Cavern when I taught you the Serenade of Water, the words I spoke?"_

_As Sheik spoke, Link remembered what he said, perhaps a few days ago, in great detail. He remembered those words that were crying out for help, longing to be comforted. "Yeah…" Link muttered softly, not wanting to break that speech, yet also to urge it forward, and he squeezed Sheik's hand._

"_I've already told you that I wanted to have a relationship with you – an unbreakable bond that stretched over time."_

_Link couldn't help but frown as Sheik paused. _But Sheik, with the exception of Malon and Talon, every friendship I've had couldn't last. They're all Sages Sheik, and I don't want to lose you like that too…

"_I want to have shared a childhood crush, friendship, immature ignorance, but I am denied that." He sighed and shook his head, pulling his hand out of Link's grasp. "I shouldn't be holding your hand, kissing you, __**touching**__ you." He closed his eyes and tilted his head skyward and laughed. The laugh didn't even resemble the happy outburst of giggles, in fact, it seemed like Sheik was __**crying**__. Link knew better, however, and he knew that it was out of self mockery, and __**how**__ he wanted to stop it. "You're still just that twelve year old boy at heart. You're an innocent Kokori who was thrown into a trembling world which was on the brink of destruction. Even now, here you stand, cleansing Temples which you couldn't even fathom their difficulty. I properly matured as nature wills it; __**you're still a child**_._ This isn't right Link, I shouldn't even be ta–" Sheik's eyes widened as Link pulled down his mask and pressed their lips together. He was too shocked to respond, physically, verbally or mentally._

_After a moment, Link backed away, "I know __**this**__ much Sheik. You are special to me, you're different." With a soft smile, Link raised a hand to Sheik's now uncovered cheek. "I may feel like a child, but for some confusing reason, I also feel like an adult. Perhaps living in this older body has made me age as well, and I know you can teach me more things Sheik. Teach me."_

_Those words seemed to shatter any walls Sheik had built, ruin any excuses. "Link…"_

_Link finally had the chance to admire that face that was always hidden from him, and he felt those emotions stir again, his heart speeding. The Sheikah seemed __**so**__ helpless as he bore into those red eyes._

_However, that seemed to change in an instant as confidence filled the shadowed one. His hand found Link's cheek and he tilted his head towards the hand innocently. An unusual form of a smile graced his lips and he asked politely, "What can I teach you?" The question seemed to be directed at Sheik himself, and he tilted his head away from the hand and put a finger to his lips thoughtfully._

Just what–_ Link's thoughts were cut short by a hot breath._

"_Shall we continue our lesson from the Water Temple?"_

Link managed to get a hold of his senses in the morning and didn't make the same mistake he did the day prior. He felt eyes on his back today as well, but Link didn't comment on it. Sheik was probably still pissed off at him for denying information. So, instead Link stood up, got dressed, and his ocarina fell down in the process. He had forgotten to put it back into his pouch and cursed lightly.

"What the–!" Link heard Sheik exclaim, looking incredulously at his ocarina. Sheik muttered something under his breath but Link didn't catch it.

_What's so surprising about my ocarina? Surely if Sheik knew about it the Gerudos would have gone after me for the ocarina first and they wouldn't have taken the gems. It just doesn't make sense._ Link thought as he picked up the blue instrument. "What's with the reaction Sheik?"

"That ocarina… where did you get it from?"

"Oh this? Zelda threw it into Castle City's mote when we were children. It's a long story and is due to my hero status. Why, have you seen it before?" Link asked, tilting his head.

Sheik stood up and began wrapping his arms. "We should continue our mission Link."

_W__ell, he's still mad at me_. Link thought with a smile. _But that reaction is just cute._

.+++.

When they arrived at the castle, Link noticed some awkward and accusing glances towards them. He sighed but handed over Epona and followed Sheik into the castle. There, Link and Sheik were guided to the library where they could report to Zelda.

"We return successfully your Majesty." Link said formally, waiting for unnecessary people to file out. Link didn't need rumours of him and Zelda as well. He'd have enough as soon as people started to compare the statue to him.

"Ah, good, good. Come, I bet you two are hungry from your journey. I will have some lunch prepared. We will discuss the details over it."

.+++.

Sheik's attitude seemed to improve as lunch passed – and he even had to sit next to Link. As lunch did come to a close, Zelda had approached them with a maid behind her. "As I promised Sheik, here is your lyre."

Sheik's reaction to his lyre being returned to him was not what Link had expected. He Sheikah did not shrug it off and simple accept the return. No, he took the golden instrument into his hands delicately, caressed each string lovingly and inclined his head. "Thank you."

Link, however, swallowed and for once he regretted telling the truth of Sheik's good behaviour. That lyre was the key reason why he originally met Sheik. In most of their meetings, it was present, it was the focal point of his ability to learn more about the mysterious Sheikah, it represented _them_ in every single way. But Sheik could not know that, he could not know that the lyre's strings were also Link's heart strings. Every time Sheik would play, Link knew his heart would flutter. Link just hoped he could control his body in the process.

.+++.

When they returned to their room, Link settled on a chair near the fireplace, caressing his blue ocarina. Sheik sat out on the balcony with his lyre. Much to Link's relief the strings remained silent.

"Hero?"

Link flinched at the word – it wasn't spoken in the harsh mocking tone as the first few times. Sheik has said it just like _his_ Sheik said it in the first few meetings. It was a simple title. "Y-Yes?" Dammit! He stuttered!

"How long have you had that ocarina?"

Link's eyebrow raised at Sheik's question. "Well… if you want to get technical, I guess it would be…" Link counted his fingers and did some simple math. "Almost fifteen years now… otherwise it's been seven years."

Sheik was silent for a few moments, hesitating to respond. "What's with the time gap?" Sheik asked him in a perplexed yet disbelieving voice.

Link laughed. "It's sort of complicated and forbidden to talk about, but I can tell you this: it has to deal with my hero status – as I carried it during my mission."

Sheik fell quiet again before he plucked a string for the first time.

It took all of Link's willpower not to follow.

.+++.

A few days passed by and luckily Sheik preferred to play his lyre out in the open. That meant that Link had even more of a reason to hold himself back. It was such a day and Sheik sat on a bench while Link sat in a tree overlooking it while he observed the Sheikah.

However, Link soon became distracted by the melody produced by the strings as he normally did. It lulled him and the sound brought him back to the dark days, it brought him back to when both he and Sheik performed their duets, it brought him back to Sheik's cryptic poetry, and it brought him back to their love. So he didn't notice when a soldiers approached Sheik. He only noticed them after Sheik's lyre fell quiet. When it did, Link blinked and looked down at the reason why Sheik had stopped playing.

"So whose lover are you pretty Sheikah? Zelda's or her new guardsman – or are you all fucking each other?" One of the men asked in a mocking tone.

"Who I bring into the bedroom is none of your business soldier." Sheik calmly responded and strung each string in succession.

"So you ain't denying it?"

"I did not say that or are your ears lacking function?"

Link continued to observe from his branch. What Sheik said before was right – he couldn't defend the Sheikah. It would only promote the rumours out there already.

"So then, if you aren't fucking them, why aren't you in the prisons like your Gerudo buddies? Or is it a punishment to separate you from your Gerudo lovers?"

"Are all Hylians as obsessed with what goes on in the bedroom as you are or are you a special case?"

Link just about fell out of his tree at Sheik's words. _And you __**aren't**__? Who's the one who taught me all about it!_ Link thought, reigning in his laughter.

The guard's face turned red and his hand reached for his sword. "Don't get cocky with me Sheikah – whether you are sleeping around or some other reason, I'm sure it isn't as important as I am."

"I'd be happier than you to find out the reason for my favouritism, but besides the point aren't you the one getting cocky?"

At the first sign of metal, Link jumped down and met the guard's swing. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that. I'll say this since it has already been said but Sheik has saved the lives of the land's Hero and its Queen countless times. So, he can't be stored in a prison – it isn't righteous payback. He cannot be allowed complete freedom however – due to the nature of his crimes – so I have been appointed his guardian. That entails both guarding others from him _and_ others from him." Link pushed the blade away easily.

"So he saved their lives hm? Where's the proof, because he doesn't seem to remember?" The guard replied irksomely.

"It's buried within the sands of time, as are his memories." Link's voice was unusually harsh. "Do you doubt your Queen however? These words originally came from her mouth."

"And why are _his_ memories hidden Mr. Guardian? You seem to know more than you are letting on."

Pain struck inside of Link. That guard was goading on feelings and questions that he tried to burry within him, he had struck at a soft spot of his. He asked the same question that has been burning inside of Link ever since Sheik appeared. "That's why I'd like to know…" The words were muttered so quietly that nobody reacted to it. Link looked at the guard on eye level. "I don't think harassing royally protected people is part of your job description."

The guard tched and walked away, the rest of his group following him.

Sheik, who was unusually quiet, spoke up finally. "You didn't need to do that." However, there was something different about Sheik's tone than usual. It wasn't irked, no, it didn't at all make his actions seem unwelcome. In fact, it almost seemed thankful. "Although…" a mischievous curiosity tainted Sheik's tone immediately after, "You did arouse some questions."

_Crap, did I say something I shouldn't have?_ Link thought, panicked. "I-I did?"

"Yes you did Link." Sheik's tone became darker and even more impish.

Why did Link like this darker side to Sheik? It was completely new, but it still sent shivers down his spine. "H-How? Wh-What?" He couldn't stop stuttering.

"I apparently saved this Hero of Time." Sheik circled him like a stalfos hunted its prey. "So that means this Hero of Time knew me, did he not?"

For the first time since Link met Sheik again did such a strong lust take over him. How he wanted Sheik. How he desired Sheik to take him right now, to ravish him. How he needed Sheik to fill him to the brim.

He forgot the question Sheik asked him.

Sheik's circle grew tighter. "So did he Link? Did this Hero truly know me?" His voice was impatient. It didn't at all help Link's predicament.

Link managed to respond though and wasn't as swept away as before. "U-um… I cannot say." If Sheik continued like this, Link didn't know if he could keep his mouth shut – Royal orders or not.

"Oh? Why is it Link? What binds that mouth of yours?"

Link swallowed deeply. How he wanted to just respond 'Your mouth.' But he didn't. Instead he forced words to form. "Zelda did."

Sheik raised his eyebrow so that it hid beneath his turban. "Oh? " There was amusement even sparkling in his eye!

Link blushed furiously and looked away. "I-I didn't mean it like that! It seems th-that you are the one obsessed with sex!"

Sheik chuckled. Link didn't hear what he said next because he suddenly grabbed Sheik's wrist and tugged on it.

_Another sound out of him and I'm going to lose it!_ "There's something that Zelda wants! Come!"

How Link wished that was true.

.+++.

Luck seemed to favour Link since Zelda was in the process of sending out a messenger for him and Sheik. However, Sheik was eyeing him sceptically – or at least that's what Link could gather from the looks Zelda gave him after she glanced at Sheik. Link didn't dare look at Sheik right now.

"Now, talk about timing!" Zelda exclaimed.

Link couldn't stop rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Zelda continued. "We have had a plea of help to the North and I would like you to investigate."

Something was very odd. What was with this many monsters showing up? Link had to voice his opinions. "Zelda? Why are there all of these monster groupings? One every so often is usual – but monsters spawn from darkness…"

"I know, that is why I'm sending you. I need you to investigate the cause of this. I thought if was unusual that it was _Lake Hylia_ that had the infestation of tekitikes, and now it's even more so concerning with problems to the North." Zelda's face fell. "Even if it requires you to look for _power_, no especially, look for anything."

Link's face fell as well. He knew what Zelda meant and hoped he didn't have to. Link knew that he was not to mention Ganon's name around the castle.

"And I presume wherever Link does, I follow." Sheik said with some irritation in his voice.

Hope swelled in Link's heart before he could block its path. _Was Sheik upset because I forced him to stop?_ However, logic and a safety mechanism stomped on the thought moments after it formed and deflated the hope that it had gathered. _No. It was because I denied him information __**again**__._

"Of course. I cannot let you wander the castle free of charge just yet. _Anybody_ can kill tekitikes for a greater prize."

Sheik had sighed and turned around, obviously displeased.

"Zelda..?" Link whispered and looked toward the ground. He didn't think he could last much longer with Sheik the way he was. He walked by and murmured into Zelda's ear. "Could I have some time to myself before we leave?"

Zelda looked at him curiously, "I'm not objecting to it, but why?" Her voice was hushed, and Link sighed in relief.

"Being with Sheik constantly is starting to… umm well, if you're with anybody too much, you crave some solace… I think it would be a good idea for Sheik to have some time away from me too."

Zelda looked at him knowingly. "Did _something_ happen Link?"

"Ah-ge-uh-ak-geh!" Link blubbered incoherently, his face darkening significantly.

Zelda giggled. "Alright, go on." She said quietly before stating, "Sheik, why don't you spend some time with me? I'm certain being with Link constantly is grating on your nerves."

"Your highness!" Many of the guards exclaimed.

"Yes, two of you will be accompanying me. I'm not stupid. But no funny stuff or you'll be demoted back to the lowest rank!"

Link sighed but left. He had to do something before he was driven crazy.

.+++.

Link walked into the guest bath which was reserved for the room Zelda gave him and Sheik. He took a breath before he walked into the water, hissing as the hot water hit his still semi-hard member.

Link bit his lip and let his fingers caress the exposed organ. He could feel a ghastly pair of lips against his ear whispering words that did not quite exist: _**Who**__ do you want?_

Link whispered back, his hand curling around his shaft, "You, Sheik."

_Oh?__ Why is it Link?_ The same lips, the same voice spoke, yet it was _so_ different. That voice was darker than before, it was taunting almost.

A shudder raced through Link and his hand tightly clasped, causing him to gasp.

_What binds that mouth of yours?_

Phantom hands caressed his body as Link remembered the pleasure Sheik gave him. His hips bucked upward causing both imagined and actual friction. "You!"

_Hmmm? You definitely are telling the truth…_

Link had to bite his lips from noises further escaping him. He couldn't have anybody walking in on him.

_This is all new isn't it?_

Link nodded weakly. Yes, it was new, yet at the same time it was familiar. His mind remembered, but his body did not.

_I'll show you what it's like then__._

Link's hand moved quicker, trying to mimic Sheik's actions from before, he gripped tighter and his breath sped up in response. Then he flicked his thumb as a phantom hand guided his and he gasped loudly.

_You're flushing Hero__._

"I-I-" Link stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

_Yes you did Link._

Link's imagination twisted at those words. They put an image of Sheik circling him as if he were prey, slowly closing in. A mischievous smirk was evident in his eyes and Link felt his body become hotter.

His hand moved faster.

Now, Sheik was approaching him from the front, a step forward from Sheik and one in reverse from him. His back hit a wall and Link swallowed in anticipation.

Link could already feel his end approaching.

Sheik's face was revealed as he stared down at Link mischievously grinning at him before chuckling and grinding their tightly confined members against each other.

Sheik's name slipped past his lips as Link's frustration spilled out into the water.

And he thought things were awkward before…?

Looks like he'd have to think again.

* * *

Woot! Finally finished this! I had it sitting around for awhile, but I forgot to add the fap fap scene at the end, so when I had the muse I just typed that scene up (and also before I wouldn't forget) I hope it's good compensation for the lack of smut in the "past" scene ._.  
I just CAN'T write "I teach you sex-ed by demonstration" sex x.x Sorry. -hands a fapping Link on a cake to readers-

Next one just needs typing and slight editing - as it's pretty much done. However, number 11 is the when you should expect even MORE slowness because I need to start writing the beginnings again. Well, write AND edit it. Number 11 has like 5 different versions... I'm having so much trouble with it lol.

PS: This fanficiton is STILL having its own mind! I mean... I have a general outline for it, but it's starting to twirl out of its skeleton. It started here and is a lot more evident in the next chapter.


	10. 09

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. This site IS called FAN fiction dot net for a reason ;)

Warnings: ...Angst? Some horror.

* * *

_Link groaned as he woke up, not quite yet dawn. He rubbed his eyes but winced as he sat up, and the evening's events caught up to him. He blushed, but saw Navi glancing at a pedestal off to his left. Quickly looking around, he noticed that Sheik was nowhere to be seen and cursed lightly.__ The other had disappeared __**again**__! Just what did he have to– _

"_Link!" The fairy fluttered over to him, "What were you thinking! You should know better! Oh… Ruto will be __**so**__ disappointed." The fairy shook her head, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh! Sheik is sorry he had to leave… he said something about Kakariko village, and also that you should erm… take it easy… and perhaps drink a red potion…"_

_Link was at attention, at least there was __**some**__ explanation behind the disappearance of Sheik. Maybe he told Navi why, might as well press. "Did he say why?" When he earned a shake of disagreement he sighed and stood up, wincing yet again at the pain. _Man… if the red potion was **supposed** to help… _He shook his head and pulled on the clothes that were neatly folded beside him. He walked over to see what Navi was looking at and read the words._

"_When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light."_

_Link paused for a moment and thought, and Navi twinkled again, "Maybe when the sun rises shoot at it?"_

"_Hmmm I suppose…" He limped over and got his equipment. Dawn should be approaching soon. Taking out a red potion, he drank it and hoped his muscles would calm. Riding Epona did not seem like a pleasant thought right now._

_Link waited for a few minutes and the sun began to rise. Standing at the plaque, he readied his bow and shot at it, watching as his arrow seemingly caught on fire and landed on an island not too far from him. Tilting his head, he dove into the water and swam to it. He saw an arrow encased in what seemed to be a red crystal, and heard shuffling which sounded too much like a gold skulltula. He looked over on the left pole and saw it beginning to burrow into the ground to escape the morning light. "Oh no you don't!" He said and struck at the creature with his sword. Then he took the arrow and Navi spoke to him again._

"_The Fire Arrow… I've heard of it before… It's an arrow that will light your way and set fire to your enemies. Hey! What do you think you're doing Link! Put that ocarina down this instant! You are in no condition to be riding!"_

_Link chuckled, "Really Navi, a little ache won't hinder me." And he played._

_.__+++._

_When he arrived in Kak__ariko Village, smoke was rising, buildings were on fire. The citizens were running about in chaos, but then he saw Sheik standing by the well._

_He ran up to Sheik, only to hear the other command._

"_Get back Link!"_

_As Sheik spoke the words, the wood on top of the well flew off, falling behind them. His eyes followed it before he turned and saw __Sheik struggling in the air with an unseen creature. It flung him back and fourth, this way and that while the other fought back uselessly. Then, as if it became bored of its prey, it threw Sheik down the stairs. It moved up the homes, across the hills, leaving a trail of dust in its wake._

_Link watched it, worry filling him as he ran towards Sheik. It appeared to be going in a big circle and was heading straight for Sheik! He wouldn't allow that thing to harm Sheik again! He held up his shield, hoping to stop it from hurting Sheik. The last thing he saw was dust before he saw black._

_When he came to, he saw the grey skies, the rain, and then he heard Sheik's voice._

"_Looks like you're coming around."_

"_Sheik!" Link exclaimed and stood up. How he wanted to hug the other, talk about what happened in Lake Hylia, but he noticed the professional stand Sheik had immediately taken once he stood up._

"_Link… a terrible thing has happened. The evil shadow spirit has been released!" Link looked over to the well, now realizing what that thing was and let Sheik continue. "Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well… But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!"_

_There was a sense of urgency in Sheik's tone, and Link did not stop Sheik. This time he had actually witnessed the incident, and knew that something was immediately amiss._

"_I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but… she will be in danger without any help. Link, Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa." Sheik seemed to be pleading, seemed to be concerned for Impa's welfare more than any other sage, "There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind the village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time… the Nocturne of Shadow." Sheik had pulled out his harp and began to play._

_Link followed with his Ocarina and felt the dark pull of the song, the sadness enveloping him. Thunder sounded in the distance and when he pulled his ocarina away, Sheik stood closer to him._

"_I'm sorry you must do this Link… I know I told you to rest…" He offered a smile with his eyes and caressed Link's cheek. "I never expected this to happen, and for that I'm sorry. I wanted to stay with you at the lake, but I saw smoke coming from the village…"_

_Link offered a smile and leaned into the touch, of course there was a good reason behind Sheik's disappearance, "It's alright Sheik."_

"_However, there is something you must get in order to complete the dungeon Link, and for that you must go back in time. There is a song you learn from the man in the windmill, do so now and return back in time. The well contains the item Link. I trust you shall know what to do."_

"_Sheik! Wait!" Link felt like the other would leave yet again, and he did not want that! He wanted Sheik to stay, he wanted to other near him._

"_Don't worry Link; let me take care of the village." With a soft smile, the other pulled down his cowl and gave Link a chaste kiss, "I won't leave, and I'm counting on you Link!"_

_Link nodded, and for the first time, he was the first to leave._

_.__+++._

_Link had defeated Bongo Bongo, awakened Impa, and was now descending down onto the platform. He shuddered from the memories of the well and Shadow Temple, vowing to never enter those places while he still lived. The wall and floor masters, he could deal with, the gibdos were bad, redeads worse – but he could freeze those with the Sun's Song – what he hated the most though, were the dead hands. Those were utterly terrifying, a nightmare in reality. You had to be grasped by its rotting hands in order to lure the monstrosity out and just pray that it didn't catch you before you could escape from the clutches. He shivered again in memory, not wanting to fight one of those again._

_Forgetting the horrifying temple and its accompanying dungeon, he jumped over the fence and out onto the graveyard, avoiding those eerie lanterns. He'd had enough with the undead as of late…_

_When he arrived in the village, he saw the villagers rebuilding the damage from the fire and the people happily milling about. He also smiled when he saw Sheik standing on an untouched roof. Using his hook shot, he moved to the roof and walked next to Sheik._

"_People always tend to bounce back, don't they?"_

"_Yes they do." Link agreed with a nod and looked towards Death Mountain, the ring of smoke cleansed from evil._

"_I presume all went well in the dungeon and the well?"_

_Link responded with a shudder. "Ugh! Don't remind me!"_

_Sheik chuckled and turned towards the other and pulled down his cowl, "We never followed up from Lake Hylia, have we?" Without waiting for a response, Sheik pulled Link closer to him and pressed their lips together._

It must be one of those rhe-something questions…_ The hero thought as he fell into the pleasure, wanting this moment to last forever._

"Sheik?" There was no response. "Sheik." Okay, Sheik was definitely ignoring him. It had been two days already…

…They had left the castle with little protest from Sheik, but the Sheikah seemed to be taking to being silent after he spent time with Zelda. He didn't look at Link, but that was no surprise.

The rode for a long time, but soon the unchartered terrain was too tough for even Epona, so Link had to let her free in Hyrule Field. They would get better ground while walking. Sheik didn't really talk either as they walked, he only took the map straight from Link's hands and guided from there. Sheik didn't so much as _gesture_ Link in the right direction. Link had to simply guess.

Sheik only muttered a single word, and that was only when he had to. "Bathroom." Was the only word Sheik said to him so far, and that was just once. After that – Link just presumed that Sheik either had to go to the bathroom or wanted a bit of time alone. When they camped, Sheik tended to have his back facing Link, and Zelda was grateful enough to give them two separate bed rolls. When they awoke – Link felt eyes at his back, and carefully, he turned to see two red eyes staring widely at him. The Sheikah's hair was sticking out of his turban and before Link would even think the word _why_, Sheik had stood up and sped off in a pace that was not quite a run nor a walk.

When Sheik had returned, his appearance had changed and there was nothing rugged about him. However, he avoided looking at Link – or even glancing in Link's direction.

The next time they setup camp was no better either. In fact, Sheik chose to not make even a grunt. He was completely silent, and Link wondered why that way. It was as if Sheik had become madder at him overnight.

_Oh shit… Did I… No! It couldn't be! Navi said that I never talked in my sleep!_ Link panicked. Did Sheik know? Did Link give himself away last night? He couldn't ask for fear and the fact that Sheik wouldn't even _look_ in his direction.

In the morning, Link felt eyes on his back again, and this time he quickly turned to see…_shock_ on what was exposed on Sheik's face. His hair was worse than before and almost completely visible from within the loose turban. As fast as Link looked did Sheik look away once he noticed that Link was looking at him. A lock of _long_ hair fell out, and Link, in his surprised realization he did not notice when Sheik had left again.

…He never knew Sheik had long hair. He never actually managed to take off the turban that Sheik wore, and Link never took note of it until _now_.

Link sighed but forced his mind back to the question at hand: why did Sheik look at him like that? Link remembered his dreams, and it just involved a weird twist between Termina and Hyrule, Sheik wasn't involved in it.

Could it just be the fact that Sheik was really pissed off at him? No, that couldn't explain the expression on Sheik's face – the disbelief, the shock. Link couldn't figure it out but he wanted to. Somehow – something told Link that even if Sheik wasn't mad at him, Sheik still wouldn't tell him. It didn't stop him from trying…

…Link called a final time to try and get the silent Sheikah's attention. "Sheik!"

"I don't talk to _liars_."

Ouch – Link winced – that hurt. He should have known, no he _knew_, but he did it anyway. He lied to save himself, he lied to stop his feelings from getting out of hand, and he regretted it. "I'm sorry! It's just – I – uhh…" Yet, how could he put it without revealing his feelings for Sheik?

Sheik stopped dead and spun around. "You what?" His words were icy and his stares were colder. Excluding the glimpses he managed to sneak in the mornings, this was the first time he actually managed to see something other than the back or side of Sheik's head. It only made the look hurt even more, it only made it colder.

Link shivered. That definitely was anger in Sheik's tone. Link couldn't face him – physically or mentally – he looked to the ground. "I-I'm sorry… I mean it, but…" _I can't… I'm sorry Sheik, but I just __**can't**__._

Sheik sighed and took a step towards Link. "Why are you so obedient to Zelda?"

Now that, that was a question Link never asked himself. He originally went to see Zelda on behalf of a dying tree's words. Of course it was no ordinary tree – no it was the Great Deku Tree, the one who raised him. He listened to Zelda because it seemed _right_. He saved Hyrule from being lost to darkness, but now they were in times of peace. Logic and common sense kept his mouth closed from the past, but even those reasons had slipups guaranteed. It was Royal – no _Zelda's_ – orders that shut his mouth. So why was it that he listened? Was it because he thought Zelda was Sheik – no that couldn't be because he hated Zelda for that. Perhaps it was that he wanted to forget that Sheik ever existed – his heart froze, his throat clenched. Why did he even _think_ that! (Because that was what kept him going until he realized Sheik actually existed, because accepting that Sheik was Zelda suggested that he _loved_ Zelda while that was not the case. He loved Sheik, he was attracted to Sheik's _male_ body. Zelda was too cowardly, too _feminine_ for him.)

Link tried to look at the question in the other direction and it finally occurred to him: Why _wasn't_ he obedient to Zelda? Because he listened to get before, he would listen to her again. He was a hero, yet most of his decisions – his actions – were based on _what others told him_ and he obeyed.

Link didn't want to tell Sheik this, it felt like a weakness. Besides, wasn't Sheik the Sheikah – the one who was sworn to the Royal Family?

He still didn't answer Sheik's question – he didn't want to.

"Well?" Sheik prompted in an impatient voice.

Link kept his gaze lowered. He couldn't say _I don't want to tell you_ because he has denied Sheik information too many times, not was it correct to lie again. Link swallowed and bit his lip.

"I've been waiting for you."

Link froze. _That voice, that __**tone**__ No! It can't be!_ His head shot up and he looked at Sheik's eye where he saw that even the _emotion_ was the same. His logic was slow to kick in, but it did and he realized that Sheik's words were phrased awkwardly into their predicament. The eye transfixed him as he remembered meeting Sheik for the first time in the time that never was. Those were the words that he first heard Sheik say to him. _This has to be a coincidence!_ Link insisted. _Yet… No, it's impossible!_ Link crushed the hopeless hope that was building inside of him, even as Sheik's words repeated in his head. _Only Sheik could reignite a memory this strongly. Unknowingly, he said it the exact same way as…_ Link finally realized something. There was no _his_ _Sheik_, there was no _this Sheik_. No, they were the same person, the same soul. _His Sheik_ and _this Sheik_ were really just _Sheik_ – so why then, should Link deny him trust? Why should Link withhold anything from the person who, if never existed in the first place, enabled Link to win against Ganondorf? Link entrusted his life, his _heart_ to Sheik before and would do it again in a second, so what was the harm in trusting Sheik with something as miniscule as a simple weakness?

Link took a deep breath. "I obey Zelda because I have before and because it seems _right_. I… I have never been given a reason to disobey her before, so I see don't why I should. I mean," Link's tone lightened as a small smile graced his face, "last time I listened to her I saved the world."

Sheik was quiet for a bit and when he responded his voice was soft. "Even if it hurts you?"

The question startled Link and he tilted his head. Sheik… Sheik _knew_ that withholding information was hurting him, and that a lot of things Zelda said hurt him, but _how_? "What makes you think that?" Link asked slowly.

"Don't–" Sheik's eye widened and his words were cut off by a painful gasp. He curled over and his hands grasped at the fabric at his chest. The eye was clenched the next time Link saw it.

"Sheik!" Link exclaimed and rushed over to Sheik and supported him. _What could have –_ "Oh Goddesses! I'm sorry Sheik! I forgot! I didn't–"

Sheik's chuckle was weak, but it interrupted Link's apology, and was soon followed by light coughing. "No, it's alright Link. I'm also at fault."

Why wasn't Sheik cursing Link like he usually did? _No the __**real**__ question is why did Sheik said it was his fault? _Link didn't voice the questions formulating in his head, he did say, "Let's set up camp for tonight."

"Out in the open?" Sheik asked with a light chuckle and managed not to cough following it. "We couldn't. I know of a place nearby."

With Link supporting Sheik, the latter gave instructions. However, something quite cliché of something that Link _really hoped_ wasn't the case was starting to form around them. The trees were leafless and black, and there were many guays flying around. However, the cliché stuck and they ended up in a place that Link hated more than anything else.

_A graveyard_.

What Sheik did not know was the one fear that Link had, the one thing that the Goddesses overlooked when they made him. Link could **not** stand anything that was involved with the undead. After facing the creatures in both the bottom of the well and the Shadow Temple (and if each dungeon by itself was not enough, they were _right after one another_) Link would avoid the living dead if he could help it. (Ikana Valley was a living nightmare)

Link had, unknowingly, tensed and his eyes darted around fearfully. However, if Sheik had noticed his change in demeanor he didn't speak of it. By the time they reached the grounds of the sleeping dead, Sheik had regained his mobility so he left Link's support and set up camp.

When Link frantically and clumsily crawled over to Sheik as he sat down, Sheik decided to comment on Link's odd behaviour. "Link?" Sheik did not look at Link, choosing caution over comforting. "Ever since we came here, you've been acting strange. What's wrong?"

Link's face took on a strange combination of sheepishness and worry. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm terri – AAAH!" Link's eyes bulged and before he could even _think_, his arms flung around Sheik while he stared at the cause of his terror. Sheik would protect him, Sheik would save him. Anything but having to face _that_ again.

It was the hands, the _hands._ Those putrid, decaying, spotted _hands_ connected to those pale diseased arms. Not two, not four, but _six_. Grave soil crumbled down, getting stuck in rotted sores. Without touching, Link knew how _squashy_, how fetid, how strong those hands could be. He knew how it felt to grasp the arms and feel them _liquefy _to his touch. Only a wiff of the foul scent just enhanced Link's fears. He remembered being suffocated by death itself as another pound of that deceased flesh slid towards him, groaning in delight. He could never forget the smell as he tried to breathe through his nose, remembered as the flesh _dripped_ on him. And six of those arms surrounded them in a circle… The creature never emerged unless it knew that its prey was caught.

A hand approached.

* * *

Had to lengthen this chapter! Sorry for the wait! I also had some family issues, which will more than likely be affecting me for awhile. Need to work from scratch for next chapter. I haven't even started it!

PS: I noticed an inconsistency in my story! So I've changed an earlier chapter. Link's age varied by two years. Oops!


	11. 10

First of all, I want to say: Huge Thank you to all of my reviewers: Sheikah Ninja, SigmaSky, Millennium Chick of the 90s, Darkwolflink1 , and Keiko. It was probably the most reviews I've gotten on one chapter in such a short period of time! It made me kick my butt into gear to make this chapter. It was a little bit slow though because of school, and other circumstances, but chapter ten was on the top of my to do list for fanfictions!

Second, I need to say that next chapter and consecutive chapters will require me to write both past and present chapters again, and they may take longer as a consequence. I also have final exams so I'm going to be busy studying my ass off (especially for a class that I haven't gone to in months) So that will also slow me down a bit. Another thing is, I NEED to get a fanfiction done for a friend who drew me wonderful Shink art, so I will be pausing to do that. I also have other fanfictions to finish but most of those are Shink fan fics, so don't worry, the Shink will be alive! (and once I get those fanfictions wrapped up, my mind won't be all over the place xD and jumping from fanfic to fanfic)

Warnings: I shall award my readers with some smut and some fluff, and some friendly comforting. However, seeing the end of last chapter, some horror and violence seems to be inevitable. There is also some angst, or at least the start of some!

And as a disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the ones that do not make an appearance, but are mentioned, as well as the mayor. I also don't own Hyrule because that's Zelda's job, and she is owned by Nintendo! Link and Sheik sadly are just my playthings that I manipulate in this story - although I DO own a Link plushie.

* * *

_Link pulled a cloak over him, trying to avoid the heat and sand of the desert. Truly, he didn't understand how people could endure such conditions. The weather was becoming worse as he wandered the dunes towards, what he hoped, would be the Spirit Temple. Misplacing his footing, he slipped and swore. _Shit! I'm going to be swallowed–_ A hand grasped his and he was pulled up. Looking up to thank his saviour, he saw none other than Sheik._

"_Sheik!"_

_The Sheikah sighed, "You're as reckless as ever Link… Shall I help guide you through the desert? I know it better than most."_

_Link laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "It would be a great help, I'm just wandering aimlessly."_

_Sheik sighed again and shook his head, "Come with me." He spoke, taking Link's hand._

_.__+++._

_Eventually the two had to make camp, but Sheik had picked a great spot that was sheltered by rocks._

"_Sheik… I've been wondering, but why do you always wear your mask?" Link asked as he made a small camp fire with Din's blessing._

_Sheik was quiet for a moment before he looked up to the starry sky, "… It's just a habit of mine I've had since childhood, why?"_

"_Oh… I though it had something to do with Sheikah custom, that's all…" Link said smiling and began to eat._

"_Ahh, no, though my tabard is due to the custom." He chuckled softly, "It used to be only an eye… Since a long time ago, the Sheikah tribe were used as 'shadows' to protect the Hyrule royal family. However, there was once an instance of betrayal from the royal family. At that time our tears were added as a single line to this seal."_

_Link blinked, shocked at such a tragic story. He remembered when Sheik told him he was just a shadow, a puppet used only to serve. He wondered if Sheik bore hatred because of that and he carefully asked, "Do you bear such a grudge, even now…?"_

"_No, it is from such a long time ago. It has nothing to do with me." The tone of Sheik's voice seemed amused._

_Link felt a weight lift from his heart at that. At least Sheik didn't have any qualms against the royal family._

"_You always want to find out more about me Link, it's rather pleasing." Sheik said with a chuckle, "You're quite the curious one aren't you?"_

_Link couldn't help but blush slightly. Every time he demanded information out of Sheik, he always received cryptic messages that were actually confessions. When he looked over at Sheik, he had noticed that the cowl was down and an amused smile was on his face._

"_So, so curious, aren't you my Link?" Sheik spoke, moving closer to him and Link swallowed. He wanted a repeat of what had happened during their stay atop of the Water Temple._

"_Sheik…" Link whispered, not at all aware that his voice released his desires._

_The Sheikah cupped Link's face, closing in, and pressed their lips together. He didn't linger however, and began to kiss Link's eyes, cheeks, nose, everywhere. His hands ventured to undo Link's cloak and laid it beneath them. Then Sheik proceeded to undo his belt and baldric. Once the leather was out of the way, one hand went beneath the skirt of his tunic and roamed beneath his white undershirt. Sheik's lips claimed his again as his hand teased his torso._

_Link moaned in response to the touches and kiss, his own hands moving along Sheik's body. He felt the muscles twitching in response to his actions and smirked, only to be stopped as Sheik pinched his nipples. _

"_Ah! Sheik!"_

_The other hand went lower, clambering into his trousers and undoing their ties. It didn't take long until Sheik had them at his knees and kneeled between them. Link panted and was flushed from the pleasure._

"_**Please**__ Sheik…" He begged, squirming. He wanted to feel the other inside him again, releasing all of those emotions, those __**sensations**__ from before._

"_Alright, my Hero." The other said, and pulled out a bottle of red potion. Dipping his fingers into the liquid, he then inserted one into Link's opening and he tensed "Relax Link, relax. You know it'll get better." Link nodded weakly, not at all accustomed to this feeling, not to mention how __**embarrassing**__ it was. But, it was Sheik, he told himself, knowing the other wouldn't judge him. Another finger was added, Link grunting slightly at the increased pressure. He could last this, he should be able to, he could survive having fire breathed on him, surely he could manage this simple task! Then, Sheik pushed. Pleasure ran through him, reminding him __**why**__ they did this in the first place. He rocked back, wanting more and cried out once again in pure thrill. More! More! He wanted more!_

_Then Sheik removed his fingers, using more of the red potion around Link's entrance before pouring it over himself._

_Link swallowed in anticipation. The desire was building in him as well as the impatience. He wanted to feel the pleasure that Sheik had left him writhing in time after time. Sheik had been the start of all of his emotions and continued to spur them with his presence._

_The desire increased as Sheik gently laid him down and smiled at him, his fingers stretching his opening. "I'm going in." Sheik needn't ask permission – Link was the one who initiated this session._

_Of course, there was pain but it was well worth it. The sensation of having Sheik sheathed inside of him, the pleasure it brought, it was something that Link __**needed**__. Even if there was pain, even if it was uncomfortable at first, it was the pleasure that __**only**__ Sheik could give him. Link pulled Sheik down, sitting around like this wasn't going to do either of them any good. His lips brushed Sheiks and he whispered, "Move."_

_There was truthfully no going back from there. Sheik's movements had unveiled a side Link only knew when he was with Sheik, they had unleashed Link's cries of passion. Link was unable to control his __**own**__ movements, it moved wherever it willed, wherever the passion struck the hardest. However, when Sheik's hand moved to stroke his throbbing member any semblance of control was lost._

"_Sheik!"_

_Link heard Sheik chuckle in his ear, and he shuddered before crying out once again as Sheik thrust forward again._

"_Nng… __**Link!**__" Sheik grunted._

"_F-Faster."_

_The hastened movements did wonders on the sensations, and soon the two hopes for Hyrule were spent and collapsed within each other's arms, seeking solace against the harsh desert night air._

_As Link's eyes drifted closed, he thought he heard Sheik whisper to him, "I love you Link…"_

_.+++._

_When Link awoke he felt the wonderful sensation of being enveloped in somebody's arms. It was the first time that he could ever recall waking up in another's arms, first time feeling loved the very moment he rose._

"_Good morning Hero." There was mirth in his beloved's voice._

"_And you just had to ruin my perfect morning, didn't you Sheik?"_

_Sheik's chuckle sounded heavenly next to his ear. He wouldn't mind going another–_

"_Stop lounging around you two! Get up! Quick! The Gerudo are coming!" Navi shrieked as she flew towards them._

_Link bolted up and looked around for his clothes. When he found them, he hastily pulled them on and was jumping on one foot to pull on his boot when he saw the first Gerudo approaching. He reached for his sword before he felt something blunt hit the back of his head._N-No…_ There was only one person who could have done that… only one person behind him… Link turned around to see Sheik directly behind him as his vision faded into black._

"_Sheik…"_

"Link!"

Sheik was calling to him, but even though it was heard, it didn't really register in Link's mind. The Sheikah was quick to react as he knocked the approaching hand away. Sheik would protect him, Sheik _would_.

"If you're not going to fight, then _move_." Sheik said irritably.

_But what if another…_ Link thought but cut off the thought with the shudder that coursed through him. No it wouldn't happen. Surely dead hands were territorial.

A second hand approached and Sheik chopped it off, the dead flesh had melted completely before it hit the ground. The arm recoiled but soon grew another hand to replace the one it lost.

Link held back a scream but not another tremble of fear. Perhaps Sheik was right, Maybe he _should _move. Link crept to his arms and knees before scrambling _far_ away. He panted and watched as Sheik battled the dead hand. "Sh-Sheik!" Link called, his voice shaking. "Y-Y-You're supposed to let it grab you… J-Just get away before the body can…" Link shuddered again.

There was a groan and it wasn't coming from the direction of the dead hand. Link swallowed and turned before an ear splitting scream paralyzed him. No… it couldn't be…

Link tried to get himself to move. Sheik couldn't protect him from this. No. Sheik was no miracle worker. He was too preoccupied with the dead hand. There was no way he could battle a redead (or gibdo…) on top of that. A pinprick of pain signalled from his arm and Link noticed that he _could_ move. Turning his head to the source of pain, Link saw a small needle sticking out of his arm. Link couldn't suppress the smile, and would have looked at Sheik if he didn't remember what meeting Sheik's eyes did to Sheik (nor did he want to glance in the direction of the dead hand) so Link stood up, pulled out the needle and turned to the undead that craved for his live flesh. He could handle this.

…As long as he took one by one…

There was at least five, and even more were rising out of the ground. Good camping place in_deed_.

Link swallowed, but an idea came to him and with a smirk he dug into his magical pouch and pulled out a gibdo mask. It worked on the ones in Termina. Putting it on, he noticed that the undead froze and tilted their heads at him.

_A gibdo?_ One said and looked at another.

_Those are a rare sight here._ It replied.

Link didn't know what was creepier, the bodies or the voices of the redeads.

_You had an unusual burial._ It said to him. Link only nodded, trying to concentrate on the sounds that Sheik was making in the distance, but it didn't help. The sound of wet flesh hitting the ground made him nauseous.

Soon Link had a swarm of the redead surrounding him in curiosity, asking him why he was wrapped in bandages before burial.

When one approached him with intentions to touch his wrappings, Link pulled out a red crystal and yelled before raising it and slamming it into the ground. A ball of fire surrounded him and expanded. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils through the mask and Link gagged. The redeads howled and groaned, but their screams were not the paralyzing ones. No they were ones of pain and their corpses burned into nothing. Link walked away from the charred grass around him.

A single poe approached him and dodged the swing Link directed at it with a giggle. "You may have fooled those half-rotted brains, but not me!" It giggled once more before flying away.

Link grunted and took off the mask before stuffing it back into his pouch. Glancing over at Sheik, he saw him end the last blow and Link left a soft smile grace his face. Link walked up to Sheik and said. "L-Look Sheik, I'm s–"

"How did you _do_ that Link?"

Link turned and tilted his head in slightly confusion. Sheik… was acting a little different recently. Especially following their fight perhaps only an hour ago. It didn't quite seem like Sheik was warming up to him finally, but that was the only reason he could come up with. The niceties had to come from _somewhere_. Regardless, Link pulled out the mask that had helped him win the fight. "For some reason, the undead think I'm a gibdo when I wear this mask. They were… curious why I was wrapped in bandages."

"Oh, I thought they were trying to swarm you…"

Was it Link, or did that sound like relief in Sheik's voice? No, it couldn't be. "Well… they were in a sense, but not for the reason to eat me." Link said with a slightly nervous laugh. "But um… I _am_ sorry for leaving you with the dead hand. They kind of…"

Sheik shook his had with gentle eyes. "No. It's alright. You sound like you faced one before – or perhaps more. _I_ certainly wouldn't want to face another one of those things if I had to. Besides – can't the Hero of Time be entitled to one weakness?"

Link recognised the gentle look in Sheik's eye. Sheik was smiling at him. Link had no doubt about it. Link had to return the smile – but also closed his eyes. He couldn't have Sheik collapsing again. "So… I suppose a new camp site is in need?"

Sheik gave a soft – but short – chuckle. "Heh, I suppose so."

It turned out that they were not as far away from the village that requested assistance. It took them another hour of walking, but soon they could see dimly lit houses in the distance. Upon arriving, they were cautiously greeted by the mayor. However, nobody else came out, and the lights in the houses offered the barest light. Link looked at Sheik curiously, and the latter responded with a shake of his head. The two travellers were prompted into a house before the Mayor locked the door with a large number of locks.

"So we hear you have been having problems in your village?" Sheik said professionally which impelled Link to raise his eyebrow at Sheik.

"Yes… and it's a good thing you arrived here at this time. You see… we are trapped within our homes once the sun sets. The walking dead roam the lands and terrorize our people. However…" the mayor peaked outside through his curtain carefully, "they usually are here by now."

Link felt Sheik's eyes on him and, being conscientious of Sheik's condition, Link closed his eyes but nodded in acknowledgement.

Sheik had apparently decided to do all of the talking. "We had come across a graveyard on our way here, and there we had encountered the undead you speak about. I believe a dead hand was the leader of these redead and were raising them out of their graves. We defeated both the growing mob of the redead and the dead hand, so your village will hopefully regain its peace. I… cannot guarantee protection against poes – as they are a natural part of the world, unlike redeads. Normally, they do nothing more than mischief so you do not have to worry."

Link stifled a giggle. When Sheik spoke, he chose one of the two extremes: long, detailed speeches or short, prompt sentences. Link quickly regained his control and nodded. "I'll ask Z- the Queen to keep a watch on the village just in case."

The Mayor bowed. "I – We are grateful for your assistance! Let me get you two a room in the inn. You two surely will need some rest after battling the walking dead and your journey here."

Sheik inclined his head. "It is much appreciated."

Their room was quite comfortable and large enough of accommodate two beds without cluttering space. Link had easily made himself at home and was already stripping down to his undershirt and pants.

"Link? I…" Sheik asked but shook his head and made a sound that was not quite a laugh or chuckle. "No, never mind, it's nothing."

"Oh?" Link said and sat down on the bed, pausing in the middle of removing his left boot. "I'm sure it's not nothing. You never know." Link's eye twinkled. "In fact it could be a dramatic and important thing in the wheel of fate."

Sheik rolled his eyes at Link. "Well… I was just going to ask if we could go back to Hyrule Castle a different way, and one that is quicker. It would cut our time dramatically."

"Oh?" Link asked and raised an eyebrow. Of course, Link knew of a way but he was not sure if teleporting would actually work with two of them, and he couldn't really leave Sheik all alone out here – both mentally and legally. (Although, legalities didn't really play a part in any of his decisions. If Link knew a loophole to get Sheik free, he _would_ use it.) "Care to tell me how?"

"Well…" Sheik looked off to the side. "By Sheikah magic, I can teleport anywhere of my choosing – that I know of – with the help of a deku nut. Zelda's guards had stripped me of those, but I umm… noticed that you keep a healthy supply of them with you. And I was wondering if we could use them to travel to Hyrule Castle quickly that way…"

Link laughed. "You went into my pouch?"

"Y-You're not mad?" Sheik asked him, surprised.

Link continued to smile and shook his head. "Even if I was, the fact that you didn't use them to run away completely overshadows it."

Sheik looked down, almost ashamed. "Well… I did think of it at first but…"

Link's smile broadened into a full-blown grin. "You decided not to?" Happiness was bursting from Link's chest. Sheik had… decided to stay with him! Why had it not occurred to him before that if Sheik could have transported to the island, that Sheik could very well have escaped anywhere? Then a darker emotion (that had occurred only once before) destroyed his hopes. It wasn't because of him – it was because of the lyre. However, Link forced the emotion away from his outer expressions. It wouldn't do well to display his doubts to Sheik.

Link saw a small smile in Sheik's eye before he forced himself to look away. He couldn't have Sheik collapsing in pain again. "No, I suppose I didn't. But… could we use the deku nuts to transport back to the castle?" The Sheikah continued. "It would be more time efficient than traveling the rough roads again, and it can transport more then a single person."

Link's heart skipped a beat, praying. _It's almost as if he…N-No... He doesn't remember. Stop getting your hopes up! He was just assuring me that I wouldn't have to learn the trick myself or something…_ With his recent revelation that Sheik was simply Sheik, it was becoming harder to remember that Sheik _did not_ remember. Of course, his love for Sheik would never ebb. Link held it for over seven years and through the flow of time itself. It would always be there, even if Sheik could never re-return his feelings. Being Sheik's friend perhaps was better than losing Sheik due to unrequited love. Link could not hope for more because Sheik lived differently in this time zone. There _were_ differences, but Link loved them all the same. (A flush came to Link's cheeks but he forced it down immediately.) "Y-Yes." Sheik always made him stutter… "We can do that, in fact it would be better." Again, that dark thought appeared. _He just wants to have his lyre again; he was just trying to convince you to go by saying that. There is no possibility that he would remember. He covets his lyre, not you._ Link winced at the harshness of his own dark thoughts. What had prompted these negative thoughts? Was it perhaps because they had journeyed on foot and camped? The only time they did that was in the desert…

"Link..?" Link heard Sheik's concerned voice ask. "What's wrong? You look bothered by something."

"Ahah!" Link uttered, forcing a smile and rubbing the back of his head. "Just a bad memory. It's nothing." He couldn't let his negativity infect Sheik.

It proved to be too late as the Sheikah crossed his arms. "It's not nothing if it's causing you to look like that." Sheik's tone, however, was not harsh as Link expected it to be. "Would you… like to talk about it?"

Link blinked and looked up at the concerned eye of Sheik. Talk about it? How could he? Link's face screwed up in contemplation. While it was true his dark thoughts came from the time when he thought Sheik betrayed him, it was not the main source of his doubts. He didn't want to deny Sheik anything though. Link swallowed and looked at his feet. "Well…" He started. "I can't say certain details but, a long time ago a dear friend and I had… a misunderstanding. It was when I still played the role of the Hero of Time and it was during a war. After experiencing his betrayal – no it was not truly that even if it felt like one – I began to doubt everything around me, and what I was doing. I suppose it never really did leave me." Link forced a small laughter accompanied by rubbing the back of his head.

Sheik's response was something that Link never would have expected. The Sheikah looked taken back with worry plastered over his face. "Did… did the two of you ever sort it out?" His voice was cautious yet curious and healthily coated with concern.

"Ah… not really. There was never enough time. It was near the end of my quest and I had picked up enough to figure out a plausible reason. Eventually things made even more sense but…" Link looked up at the ceiling with a sigh and finally realized what had _really_ prompted the doubt that formed: Sheik was with the Gerudos, the ones whom he sided with before, "recently things have been thrown asunder and here I am trying to figure out everything all over again." Link gave a nervous, yet sad sort of laughter. _And here I am, doubting __**you**__ again_…

"I see…" Sheik said quietly. "Do you know if he trusted you?"

Link blinked, he hadn't even thought of that. _Did he? He __**seemed**__ to._ "I… I don't know. I _think_ he trusted me. I mean… he told me a lot, yet he did not say other things."

"What do you mean Link?" Sheik asked with interest.

"Well… at first he tried to keep us distant, and I had to him to open up to me but…" Link blinked and looked up at Sheik as he remembered back to the Ice Cavern. Sheik had almost urged him to continue their information exchange. Then, atop the Water Temple Sheik had tried to push him away because the Sheikah did not trust _himself_. Then, when Kakariko Village was attacked, Sheik trusted him with his only remaining relative. Link let out a smile and shook his head, "No, he trusted me."

Sheik's sole visible eye widened before Sheik turned his head away. "I see…" He said in a bare whisper before continuing on in a louder voice. "Then, perhaps he trusted you enough to _trust him_ regardless of what he did?I mean… if I could not tell somebody something because of other reasons then I could only trust them to trust me. Especially if I had to lie to them."

It was Link's turn to widen his eyes. _Same body… same soul._ If Sheik thought this now, then why not then? Sheik's thoughts on lying were very passionate, as he was shown earlier today. How could that change in a person? "Sheik…" Link said softly, "Thank you."

"Huh?" Sheik said and turned to meet Link's eyes in surprise. "For what?"

Link gave a soft chuckle. "For helping me solve a seven-year problem."

The barest of smiles crinkled Sheik's eye. "You're welcome."


	12. 11

I apologize for the long wait. But I've updated and wow, there is a lot of reviews. I'm actually working on trying to finish this story now. Only two more chapters to go! Unfortunately I have changed my plot around and so, there will not be the sequel I promised because of the amount of fanfictions I have going as well as the fact that I SUCK at updating. (So much so that I think I've read this story more times than you readers have!) But I have a good conclusion on this now and it's actually more sound than my previous one. I AM posting an epilogue as chapter 14 though and I'll get to more on that once I am at chapter 13. (As I have numbered them though) I would also like to note that I had made this story before I even played Twlight Princess so I didn't know what had actually happened to Ganondorf in the Child Timeline.

And I appreciate all of your patience - especially Sheikah Ninja, darkwolflink1, and Keiko who have been with me since I originally started this fanfiction here!

But I will relay the warnings and disclaimer (even though I'm certain that if you are here reading you already know)  
This chapter contains a LOT of angst! There's some fluff as well and friendship.  
I also don't own any of the characters (except the mayor, the captured Gerudos, Sheik's dad, and the guards that tend to pick on Sheik/Faroul) nor do I own the franchise. I do own this idea though.

Now, as I have been starting to reply to reviews in the chapter with my other fanfictions, I shall do it here. If I had already replied to you, well you get a second one!

Sheikah Ninja: Thank you! I am sorry for the wait I caused you but hopefully I can get this finished shortly! Sheik may or may not be, don't worry you shouldn't have to wait too long to be certain!

Millennium Chick of the 90s: Haha yes, yay for smuttiness. There will be at least one more smut scene so don't you worry! I hope my timelines don't confuse you too much! If you have any questions about it just either direct it through a review or a PM and I will try my best to clarify them!

Darkwolflink1: And now it's a late update! Sorry xD! Hehe perhaps Link will be! You'll just need to wait and see! I hope that my upcoming chapters won't be as slow to update! And thanks! haha.

Keiko: I missed my death glomp! Have you been searching all of this time? Hehe! Don't worry I'll try my hardest to update so I don't have to experience death by glomps!

Lamika: I am truly sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger for almost a year! Are you still hanging in there? I give you a hand (if only to push you off again if you find this another cliff-hanger ;)) and I'm happy you find Sheik's actions curious! I think there's more questions to be built after this chapter though! I hope you enjoy!

Trolly's Bara-chan: I'm pretty sure Link is wondering why Sheik's acting all funny too! I guess you'll find out when Link does!

The-Black-Tiger: Sorry for the late update! I hope you love this chapter as much as the last ones!

silent reader: Oh boy... you best get some tissues for this chapter if Link's emotions get to you that badly. And there was some wonky formatting? If it was in relation to the centering I think it was intentional. I think I wanted to separate the differences in the "flash back" from the present. I am going to go and edit my previous chapters at a later date so that may be changed.

Kuro: Thanks! I do try. I don't like the clichéd fast-paced relationships (although I think the past was still a bit to fast for me, but I'm mainly concentrating on the present timeline in this one) even though it's almost necessary with shink fanfiction is is solely based on their eight meetings. And, yes I know that most are like that (which sometimes honestly perplexes me. Like Link has been asleep for seven years and is expected to know everything while Sheik, whose been living for those seven years is the blushing virgin xD I've read one though that had a pretty good explanation as to why Link was knowledgeable though. If I find it I'll let you know via response) And sorry for the red-potion poisoning xD I couldn't help it! Thanks for the compliment! I tried hard to make it as creepy as possible! Sorry for the long wait!

Midrenihte: Well the story is on my top priority list and thanks! I do try to make it convincing and not grasping at straws or forced!

Ray-Kat-Hollows: AND MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING!

BunnSenpai: Why hello there missy who has reviewed me all over the place and spamming my phone up! I update now okays? xD (I honestly laughed at that and imagined the meme xD) I will continue to try to update soon now!

Thank all of you for your reviews! Now I hope you enjoy this angst-ridden chapter! -hands out tissues-

* * *

_Link's head hurt. It felt like that one time when he mistook the bottled liquid in Talon's cellar for milk and woke up the morning after. It didn't help that he had quite a few bottles… However, Link learned his lesson and was careful of the drinks he consumed now, and he knew that wasn't the cause for his headache. Carefully, Link opened his eyes, but the darkly shadowed room he was in didn't have much to say about his headache. Wait… where was he?_

_Instinctively, Link tried to get up and reach for his sword, but his limbs were tied tightly with ropes and his sword was nowhere in sight. Just what was going on, and… where was Navi?_

_Remembering the annoying fairy, things began to flow back into Link's mind. He remembered that he was on his way to the Spirit Temple in the desert, he almost fell into a sand pit, and then Sheik rescued him. … Why did thinking of the Sheikah cause a pang in his heart? It was painful – not at all similar to the emotions Sheik usually caused in his body. Link had blushed slightly at the thought, and it produced the memory of the two at their campsite, and the blush intensified. _

_So if he and Sheik had… then why was he in this dark room with naught but his clothes and hat on,_ _**alone?**__ He should be in a bright and open desert, he should be clothed in nothing, he should be __**with Sheik**__ but he wasn't. Sheik hadn't left him afterwards again had he? Digging further into his memories, Link finally recalled it. Yes… Sheik had woken him up with smiles, with arms wrapped around him, before the Gerudo came and Sheik had…_

_No! No! It couldn't be! Sheik didn't betray him!_ _**No!**_

_Pain wrenched at his heart, it pressed against his soul. Sheik wouldn't do that, Sheik loved him! Sheik was a Sheikah, and the Sheikah did not lie!_

_However, somewhere, deep down told him,_ Did Sheik even promise he wouldn't betray you? You know virtually nothing of Sheik, yet he knows everything about you.

_Link shook his head. He wanted to deny it; he wanted to deny Sheik's betrayal. No, it couldn't even be called that. For all he knew, Sheik could have just had a sick obsession for his mission – Link._

_No! Sheik_ _**loved**__ him and you didn't harm the ones you loved!_

"Without further a due…We shall have some fun. _"_ _The voice of his shadow whispered past his ears and he felt ghastly hands binding his, phantom lips caressing his._

Your shadow did the same actions Sheik did, and what did he do hm? Your shadow tried to kill you.

_Link clenched his bound fists, but he couldn't deny it anymore. There were no words that bound Sheik to his side – to Zelda's side. Sheik did not lie, Sheik had just acted on feelings that even a monster such as his very own shadow possessed. Was it love? He didn't know. What did he know about love anyway? Sheik was right – he was just a twelve year old boy in an adult body. All the world needed was his physical strength, because a **simple** boy would follow orders easily._

_That's right, he was a simple, **stupid** boy who fell in love with a man who wasn't even on his side. Only **idiots** fell for traps laid by the enemy, only **fools** gave up their trust and bodies to an anonymous stranger._

_And now, this simple, stupid, idiotic, foolish **boy** sat in the Gerudo's dungeon, awaiting his death by the hands of an evil lord whom he was supposed to defeat. _

_Link was no hero, because heroes were extravagant, smart, cunning, and courageous._

…_But it still didn't change the fact that his heart felt it was ripped in two. Sheik was his support column, he was Link's drive. Without Sheik, everything tumbled down with no motivation to stand up again._

"_Oh Link!" He heard Navi call as she fluttered through an open window near the top of the room._

I love you Link… _Sheik had whispered to him. Link could not mistake those words, and the meaning just hurt him even more. They were desired and heart swelling words and they only broke his heart. Was love __**really**__ an emotion which led you to hurt the one who received it? Link didn't know. He knew nothing. All he was was a glorified errand runner. How did he know what Sheik suggested was the right path?_

_Well… he had the medallions and freed the sages… _

_Then again, Sheik **did** say that it was a legend passed down by his ancestors. Link sighed. He was just going around in circles._

_Small hands were brushing tears – that he had never noticed – away. "You're crying."_

_With an amusement that bubbled out of his own misery, Link chuckled. "Heh, I just noticed."_

**Link sniffled as Saria cleaned a scrape on his knee. "Why is Mido always so mean to me Saria?"**

**The green haired girl let a soft smile grace her face. "Oh Link." Her eyes displaying wisdom far greater than her childhood years would suggest. "Everybody shows their love in different ways." Then a mischievous glint that Link was accustomed to shone in the blue eyes of his only friend. "And don't tell Mido, but I'm certain that even he loves you. If you ever went missing, even Mido would cry at your absence."**

_While it was true that Mido_ _**had**__ cried when he talked about Link, would that logic truly apply to a love of this nature? Was simple bullying the same as lies and deception? How could Mido's and Sheik's situations even be similar?_

_Link curled in as much as he could. His heart hurt. His chest hurt. His head hurt. He felt completely useless – useless as a hero, as a Hylian, as a Kokiri that he was no longer. (Or ever) He was truly a misfit, and what misfit knew love?_

_He felt Navi sit on his shoulder and hug his neck. "Listen Link…" She whispered softly into his ear. "I know it hurts… I know it's tearing you apart, but will you let that defeat you? You've challenged dungeons, you killed monsters… remember why you are doing this. If you die, Hyrule will too."_

I know that Navi… I really do… but how can I tell this broken body to work again? How can I give people hope when I have none left? How can this empty shell make something out of nothing?

_Link could feel the tears streaming down his face again, he could feel them dripping onto his pants and he didn't even try to hold them back. Why had things gone this way? He had lost everybody in his life – The Deku Tree, Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Impa and even Ruto. His Kokiri friends didn't know who he was, and now he had just lost Sheik. But did he really **have** Sheik in the first place? His heart told him that yes, yes he had Sheik, but the facts were stacked against him._

_And for the first time Link felt truly alone._

_For the first time Link just wanted to give up._

_Life wasn't fair. He lost seven years of his life due to sleep. He lost his friends due to their callings as sages. He lost his love because of his love's duty._

_How did the Goddesses expect him to battle against these odds? How did they expect him to stand after all of these blows? A person could only take so much._

_And yet it wasn't just the Goddesses that were expecting him to continue on. It wasn't just the sages. All of Hyrule depended on him._

_He hated being the hero. He hated all of this responsibility. He just wanted to go back to living in Kokiri forest, completely oblivious to his heritage, completely oblivious to time, completely oblivious to the danger that threatened the land._

"_I don't want this…" Link whispered to Navi. "I don't want to be who I am anymore."_

"_**I ****hate**** this!**" _

Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been anybody else? Why me? Who decided that it was I who would rid the world of this evil? Who was the one who said that an orphan raised within Kokiri forest would bear such a heavy duty? Who said he would lose years of his life, lose the world that he knew, lose all of his friends, lose his love all due to an evil that threatened the land!

_Link let out a frustrated sigh and fell back against the wall before he let out a dry laughter. Whoever had decided that had done their job though. His motivation had been reignited, but not from a duty or a justice but from vengeance._

_Strangely, his hookshot was dropped into his cell._

_So it was out of that fury that he rid himself of the rope that bound him, it was out of revenge that he snuck around through the Gerudo Fortress as he searched for his items. And it was out of determination that he tried time and time again as he was caught and thrown back into the very same dungeon._

_But no matter now hard he searched or how careful he was, he could not find his sword. He was thankful that they did not remove his hat though – as it was a secondary source of storage that they did not know about. He had to have been in there for a few days though._

"_Hey prisoner." One of the Gerudos said as she opened the door to his cell. "Get your ass over here, and don't complain that you can't get out of your bonds. We all know you can."_

_Link glared at the woman and ignored Navi's warnings. (Which have been rather persistent as of late. His companion was worried for him, but that was because he wasn't acting normally.) Yet he still got up and out of the bonds before following the woman. Of course, he could probably catch her in a choke-hold and steal her blades, but his steam was wearing out and the hopelessness had returned. He couldn't defeat Ganondorf without the Mastersword, and so he couldn't leave here until he found it._

_So Link just followed the woman and hoped that Ganondorf hadn't arrived here to collect the spoils of his war._

_He was brought out towards an open area and was pushed into a circle that was formed by the many Gerudo women. He heard padded feet walk towards him and then a path was created within the circle._

_His heart wrenched as he saw Sheik standing there, holding his sword and shield along with his baldric, eyes once again cold and hard as they were back in the Temple of Time. He was silent as he tossed the items over at Link and the hard eyes had a hint of challenge in them before he pulled out a long dagger._

_Link tried to compose himself as he pulled out his own sword in response. He didn't want to do this. No matter how much Sheik had hurt him, no matter how painful that shattering of his heart felt, he still didn't want to fight Sheik. _

_But suddenly Sheik turned around and slashed behind him. "I thought we agreed this would have no interference."_

_Two old ladies had appeared. "Keh!" One of them said._

"_If you fail, it's not our fault." The other said._

"_But we'll be guarding the Spirit Temple just in case." They said together before vanishing._

"_Now that they are gone…" Sheik said darkly before his hand shot out and was immediately followed by three yelps of pain._

_Link's eyes widened and he looked over towards the source and saw very familiar needles sticking out of the jewels on three Gerudos' heads._

_His heart skipped a beat and carefully he glanced over a Sheik, trying to hold down the hope that was filling him._

_And Sheik smiled at him softly, guiltily,_ _**lovingly**__. "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Link thought he would cry at the happiness that filled him._

Terrified, Link shot out of his bed with wide eyes and glanced about. Where were they? Wait… where was _he?_ His frantic movement slowed and he let out a sigh of relief. Just a dream….

He collapsed back onto the bed with open arms and glanced at the ceiling. Why were all of these creatures appearing? Why had darkness pervaded the lands once more? Ganondorf was gone, he was held by the seal. Certainly there was no way…

Link shook the foreboding thought from his mind and turned his head towards Sheik's bed.

And the Sheikah was still in bed, although he was not looking at him with those shocked and disbelieving eyes as he had been lately. Instead he just saw the back of Sheik's head. Yet, it still was unusual to see Sheik in bed this late in the day. Typically the Sheikah was already up and ready long before Link had even woke up. So what had been causing these unusual behaviours lately?

"Sheik?"

The lithe figure seemed to jolt. "Y-Yes Link?" He asked before getting up with a sigh.

"Are you alright? Lately you haven't been getting up as early."

"It's… nothing really. Maybe I'm just tired, maybe it's the growing darkness in the land. Don't worry about me. I'll bounce back."

Sheik froze and looked away with an almost pained expression. Link bit his lip and held himself back. Even if _he_ trusted Sheik, even is _he_ cared for Sheik, it didn't mean that the feelings were returned. He didn't want to create unnecessary tension or pressure so he didn't ask further.

"Okay." Link said quietly and turned back to the ceiling. "But I'm always here."

But with the sincerity and happiness behind Sheik's response made Link's head snap back at the Sheikah and he saw those very emotions displayed in those red, _red_ eyes.

"I know."

His heart jolted.

His stomach twisted.

His breath halted.

What were these emotions running through him? Yes, he knew that he loved Sheik – whoever Sheik happened to be and whatever he happened to remember – but it was almost as if…

As if he was falling for him all over again.

Was it the fact that they never had proper time to bond in the dark time? Was it the fact that his love had blossomed while he travelled from temple to temple instead of being in Sheik's presence constantly?

Again did Link compare the vast differences between then and now.

And Sheik closed his eyes, yet he could not mask the happiness behind his lids.

But Link also noticed that an arm was folded across his chest and his fingers were fisting the cloth of his tabard. And just as he was going to question the odd behaviour, (and the recently noticed creased eyebrows) Sheik turned around and straightened out his clothes before rewrapping the bandages that covered his body.

With yet another sigh and glance towards the ceiling Link thought that he should get ready too.

.+++.

"Very concerning…" Zelda pondered after they gave their report. "But I will send troops to guard the town as a precaution. Thank you." She then stood and made a graceful exit.

Link gave a slight bow before he too left the room with Sheik in tow.

After they entered the gardens, Sheik spoke up. "Link?"

The hero stopped at the mentioning of his name and turned to Sheik. "Yes?"

"The queen, she actually seemed disturbed by our report. Why would that be?"

Link gave a soft sigh and walked towards a bench under a tree and sat down. He gestured for Sheik to do the same. Once the Sheikah joined him Link began to explain in a soft whisper. "I believe that you already know this but monsters spawn from darkness. Of course, this normally doesn't pose a problem as darkness is within all hearts. However… you even stated that there is a darkness growing in the land but both Zelda and I fear that this is no ordinary darkness. No we fear that this is one that has previously threatened Hyrule in the past."

"You mean…" Sheik asked in a similar tone.

"Yes Sheik. The very same one that almost killed me. The very same one that ruined thousands of lives." Link took a deep breath.

"Ganondorf."

Link didn't know what had prompted him to sat that forbidden name, but he did and the hushed syllables sounded too loud than he had actually said it. Perhaps it was the silence, perhaps it was the heavy weight that they carried. Link didn't know but it was still too loud nonetheless.

He saw hatred sparkling to life in Sheik's eyes, he saw shimmering fear, and deep within there was disgust blazing furiously.

"Let us hope to the Three that that is not the case." Sheik said an unclenched a fist.

Link nodded and glanced up at a bird's nest in the tree above him before Sheik's lyre lulled his emotions into a gentle wave.

.+++.

"_Link!"_

_The hero turned towards the voice that called his name but could only see…_

_No he could not see at all._

"_Link!" The voice was desperate and he thought he heard fists pounding on thick glass._

Whose voice is this? I **know** I've heard it before!

_Then he heard an evil, foreboding laughter and it was a laughter that he could never forget._

_Ganondorf._

_As if the thought of the dark king's name had summoned the very man, he stood there from within the darkness. There was a smug look on his face as he continued to laugh and Link suddenly felt very small. Even though he knew his body was still an adult he felt like the child that met the evil usurper for the first time. He followed the arm that had been stretched out to the side to see a crystal floating beneath the palm and met a pair of fearful_ _**red**__ eyes._

Link sat up with paranoid eyes as his hand clenched at his chest.

_**Sheik!**_

His breath came out in pants and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of that horrifying image. _It would never happen!_ He tried to reassure himself. _Ganondorf didn't know of our love, of_ _**my**__ love! He didn't exist any longer!_ It was stupid, and yet it terrified Link. He _didn't_ want to think it that any longer! Besides it would never happen! Sheik was right–

Where was Sheik!

_No! No!_ Link panicked and closed his eyes. Ganondorf was gone. He couldn't hurt anybody else. The dark times ceased to be!

Sheik was probably with Zelda, in the bath, or something _logical_ like that. Not trapped and fulfilling Link's sick imagination.

So the hero got out of bed and walked towards the bath with a sigh.

Still… his dream had perturbed him. It had been years since he had nightmares. _It's probably due to that damn fight with the undead._ Link gave a slight shudder at the memory before stepping into the warm water to rid himself the cold tremors that shook his body.

Yet he still glanced around to find any signs that the Sheikah had already bathed and couldn't find anything. No wet footprints, no bubbles in the water, no used or missing towels. There was nothing amiss but he couldn't let that feed his fears. Sheik didn't always bathe in the mornings or even first thing in the mornings. That was more than likely the case. With another sigh Link ran his hand through his hair and he knew that he couldn't relax until he was sure that Sheik was safe.

"Stupid nightmares," He muttered and finished up his bath quickly. He wanted to get rid of that annoying and worrisome itch.

When he came back into their room there was still no sign of the elusive Sheikah. He sighed for the fourth or fifth time and fell back onto the bed – only wearing a towel – and watched the blue fabric above his bed sway slightly in the wind.

Wind?

Link bolted upright and looked towards the windows and once he noticed that they were closed he glanced at the balcony doors. The drapes were closed but the way that the silk danced in a light breeze was a tell-tale sign that the doors were open. Curiously, Link covered himself in a blanket before he walked over and opened the drapes. The scene he saw took his breath away as much as it wrenched his heart.

It was not as late as Link thought it was and the sky was covered in the colours of twilight. To the west, the last few remaining stars were fading away with the blacks, blues and purples of the night, to the east lay the colours of dawn – the oranges, reds and pinks – along with a hint of the sun, and at the northern point, in the very center of it all, sat Sheik staring off into the distance. Both of his legs were bent and his feet were on the stone railing. His left hand dangled beside him and his right was behind him as it held onto the rail as well. He, too, was wrapped in a fur blanket to protect him from the chilling bite of the upcoming winter. But it was those emotions that were the most captivating feature in the image before Link's eyes.

The once proud, hard eyes were softened with a forlorn tilt. The strong, sturdy shoulders were burdened with a heavy guilt. The hidden, mysterious lips were revealed through cloth by a careless tension. And, finally, the expressive, demeaning eyebrows were creased with a troublesome worry.

"Sheik…" Link barely whispered, afraid that he would ruin everything with a mere syllable.

"No," Sheik said, and even his voice was affected. Instead of certain and cryptic it sounded almost… _lost._

"Sheik, I–"

"No Hero. I… I need to think. _Please._"

Link took and uncertain step back. There was sincerity in the voice that had just pleaded him. A part of him wanted to ignore Sheik's request and just hold him, just embrace him until it was all better. But another part, a wiser part, told him that he should listen to Sheik, that he should respect his wishes and leave him be. So, even though wisdom was not his domain, Link turned around and left the balcony – and Sheik – alone.


	13. 12

A/N: Oops! It's been a month already? Sorry. Lost track of time! And honestly... I probably should have worked on the past portion of this chapter rather than with the last chapter and editing it. Oh well, once I finish typing the next chapter up I'm done! (at least until the epilogue, but I need my reviewer's input for that) Oh and this chapter is slightly choppy because I didn't want to put every little detail throughout three days. I had certain scenes depicted in my mind but I hope it flows alright.

Well, here it is! I'll give warnings/disclaimer now and follow up with review responses.

Warnings: Fluff, angst (And by ansgt I mean I was bawling throughout this chapter and I always end up bawling. Although if it is because I'm the author or just because it's sad I don't know), some confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's I've already previously mentioned and the plotline that I have for the story (not for Ocarina of Time of course)

Now reviews!  
Laminka: Haha ^.^;; Well the cliff-hanger on this chapter I think is the worst by far. Even when _**I**_ read it I'm like ASDFGHJKL;! Hehe well maybe this chapter further provokes the idea you have. It'll be answered next chapter though, that's for sure. And aw! Thanks hun! Well I hope the next chapter doesn't take too long. I'm still getting too chocked up at it and I can't continue writing... it's so freaking angsty! It IS completed though so hopefully not that long, and I've gotten through the part that was bothering me the most.

Darkwolflink1: Hehe~ Sorry for that long wait! And You thought last chapter was bad? It just goes downhill from here! (And thanks once again hehe)

Fujitard: hehe~

SophieSynthetic: I know what you mean! And like the ones I watch all update around the same time/day as well it's like -works- -turns on phone- -gets spammed with fanfiction- lol

Thank you all for reviewing! You guys are what keep me writing~

* * *

"_Attack the jewels on their foreheads!" Sheik called to him and Link wiped the tears away from his face._

_Sheik wasn't a traitor! Sheik was truly on his side! Sheik still loved him!_

_With a renewed vigour, Link fought through the masses and smashed the jewels. He lost track after the tenth one, but even Navi had joined in on the fight, using one of Sheik's needles as a weapon._

_When Sheik had originally smiled at him, Link just wanted to collapse gratefully into his love's arms and kiss him silly but he knew that had to wait until they were out of danger._

_The Gerudos that they had previously freed from the brainwashing that Ganondorf had inflicted upon them join in on the fight to free their comrades and soon a losing, unequal battle had turned into their favours and they were winning, they were overpowering those whose jewels had yet to be destroyed._

_Once they had finished the battle, Link collapsed with a happy laughter and looked up at the cloudy sky._

_Sheik sat down next to him and Link couldn't help but let his head rest on the other's shoulder. "I'm so relieved…" He whispered and felt Sheik's hand encompass his._

"_I **am** sorry Link."_

_Link turned his hand around, intertwined their fingers and squeezed Sheik's hand with a soft sigh. "It's okay. You had to do what you had to do." The hero closed his eyes with a contented smile on his face._

_Sheik kissed the top of his head softly. "Link, we should get going. Time is running short."_

_Link nodded and stood up along with Link. Then, a woman approached the two of them with two pieces of paper._

"_I am Nabooru's second-in-command Aveil, and I would like to thank the two of you for freeing us from the witches' control. We all understand how much this can… cost you Sheik." Sheik nodded towards her and she continued. "I would like to give you two passes into the Gerudo Fortress, and either of you can utilize it as a safe house or training grounds as you see fit. We offer you our allegiance against Ganondorf. The sins he has committed against his own race are unforgivable."_

_Link smiled and took the paper, while Sheik grabbed his with some hesitation. The hero glanced over at his lover with a curious concern, but Sheik shook his head and turned towards the large gate to the north-west._

"_Thank you Aveil." He said and grabbed Link's hand._

_Link bit his lip while his eyes screwed together. Why did Sheik seem distant again?_

"_In the sands ahead you can use either the hover-boots or the long-shot to cross them."_

_He couldn't stand it anymore and he took a hold of Sheik by his shoulders. "Sheik. What's wrong?"_

_Those vibrant, crimson eyes met his. "I'm sorry Link, I guess I'm just impatient to finally rid this land of evil. We're so close, one last temple before you challenge Ganondorf himself. I will accompany you to the oasis, but I cannot beyond the entrance. I… cannot compromise certain things."_

"_Well, why not Sheik?" Navi said as she peaked out from Link's hat._

"_Because, even if you are still very close to the end, it will not be finished until you defeat the dark lord, and until then he still holds power."_

_Link nodded. "Alright." He said before giving a soft smirk and pulled Sheik closer to him. "I won't ask anymore questions on one condition."_

_When Sheik raised an intrigued eyebrow Link had to restrain his body from shuddering. "Kiss me."_

"_I'll be happy to oblige." He whispered deeply before pulling down his cowl and placing his lips onto Link's._

Yes…_ Link thought and wrapped his arms around Sheik's neck. _This is how it's supposed to be.

_When they had finally crossed the desert by following ghosts, avoiding leevers, and through the damned sand was when Sheik began his farewell. He pulled out his lyre and whispered his speech. "Past, present future… the Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is the Temple of Time. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit."_

_Link followed, and for some reason a sense of sadness and foreboding filled him. Something didn't feel right and when he opened his blue eyes to look at Sheik, his lover stepped forward and caressed his cheek. "I love you Link." H whispered and gave a kiss o the top of Link's head again before stepping back. "I have matters to handle, I'll meet you in the Temple of Time."_

_Link reached out – not wanting Sheik to go – but was once again thwarted by the flash of a deku nut._

.xxx.

Quietly, Link sat on his bed._What is wrong with Sheik?_ He thought. _I mean, sure he's been acting strangely, but this…_

It was so out of the character that Link had come to know. Sheik was filled with hatred and anger. He was shut-in and demeaning. Silence and mockery laced his words. The hero never caught a glimpse of remorse and contemplation ever since he had met Sheik again. There was no hint of that sorrow and uncertainty that he had seen in full just moments ago.

And just thinking of Sheik being hurt had sparked Link's desire to protect Sheik into overdrive.

With a sigh, Link fell onto the bed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help Sheik. He didn't know how to stop the pain that was written all over the Sheikah.

So Link did what he always did when he didn't know what to do – he played Saria's song.

_Link?_ He heard his friend's mental voice. _I'm sorry, but this is a bad time…_ Even from behind, Saria's stance was filled with worry.

_A bad time? What do you mean?_

_We don't know, but something is wrong with the seal. We're trying to find–_ Saria turned towards him in mid-sentence but halted with an _Oh!_ and she covered her reddening face. _L-Link, could you please wearing something m-more than a towel next time please?_

_Oops…_ Link rubbed the back of his head. _Sorry!_

The young girl turned around again and her back faced him. _But, to get back on topic, we are searching for the source. And… could you please keep it from Zelda?_

Link blinked. _…Okay._

_We just don't want to worry her. Fluctuations are common. And… sorry._

The world before his closed eyes faded and Link gave out another sigh. _Well, that just did the opposite of what I had intended…_ Not only did he have to worry about Sheik, but now even the sacred realm had problems. This day was really starting out bad…

"You know Link." Sheik's voice rang out from the balcony doors, and Link's eyes opened to see him leaning against the frame. "If anybody came in to see you like that many questions would be raised. Especially since that's _our_ bed."

Link could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. "You too!" He half-whined, half-accused before letting out a soft mutter. "Why does everybody comment on it dammit?"

Was he hearing things or did Sheik just chuckle? Link turned and saw amusement sparkling in those eyes. A blush from completely different origins surface and to hide it Link turned so that his back was facing Sheik. To give a reason for his action (other than hiding a blush) he grabbed an undergarment and dropped the towel.

At least Sheik was acting normal again…

.+++.

"Hey Link."

Link turned towards Sheik – wondering why the Sheikah had called his name out of the blue. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?"

At that question Link eyed Sheik warily. "Is this one of your trick questions?"

There was a soft crinkle in the eyes of the man beside him. "While that wasn't a direct answer to my question, it did give me one nonetheless." There was an almost _playful_ tone to Sheik's voice. As if to confirm Link's suspicions, the Sheikah sped up his walking and when Link tried to catch up there was a cracking sound and a flash of light before he vanished.

Link crossed his arms, appearing to be unimpressed, and glanced up at the nearest tree. "Not funny Sheik."

The hero had the impression that Sheik was sticking his tongue out at him but he couldn't be sure.

Even with the smile that Link could not contain he let out a sigh and sat at the base of the tree. "Honestly though, I like you even if you can be a… bully some – no most – of the time. When you're not, well I like you even more." Link's voice was soft yet serious. "You're… more thoughtful and gentle-hearted then. You're still sarcastic… but it's different, it's _enjoyable._"

He worried his lip and looked down at the thumbs that began to twiddle. Did he say too much? Did he give away his feelings? Surely Sheik would jump down from the tree and mock him for his answer… Any moment now…

There was a thoughtful hum in the foliage above him. "…I find you likeable as well."

Link's body tensed in surprise and a melody formed by strings filled the gardens.

_Strange…_ Link thought but closed his eyes and let the music lull him.

.+++.

The next morning when Link woke up, Sheik was still in bed beside him. Upon further inspection, he was not _in_ bed, but _on_ the bed and reading a book at that.

"I already knew you were a late waker, but I didn't expect you to sleep _this_ long." The Sheikah said bluntly and held the book in front of him. "Just look at how many pages I read while waiting for you!"

Groggily, Link swatted at Sheik. "Don't you know to not aggravate somebody just as they wake up? You don't know what they might do."

With a groan, Link got out of bed and stretched. "I'm gunna take a bath, have fun with your book." He mumbled and walked into the bath room. After shutting the door and running a hand through his hair did Link allow the tremors to course through his body.

_Damn nightmares…_ He thought once the attack finished. Again, did he dream of Sheik, the crystal, and Ganondorf. Perhaps he better tell Zelda about the trouble in the sacred realm, even if it was going against Saria's wishes.

So once he returned to the room he looked at Sheik. "I need to see Zelda, but… I need to go alone. Can I trust you to stay here?"

There was surprise, and a hint of something else, in the red eyes before they closed and Sheik nodded.

When Link closed the door he heard the other curse.

"Shit… stop."

Link worried his lip as he left to see Zelda.

.+++.

Sheik still sat on the bed while he read his book when Link returned.

"Sorry." The hero apologized. "It's just that the things we needed to discuss were rather…"

"It's fine." Sheik said quickly and put the book on the end table. Something was obviously bothering him. "But breakfast is on its way." He closed his eyes and his fingers loosened the turban on his head. "I'm going to take a bath so don't eat everything."

"Sheik."

Sheik turned at the door with an unreadable expression on the visual portions of his face.

Link resisted the urge to bite his lip as hesitation and doubt filled him. No. It wouldn't do anything if he asked. He shook his head with a mumbled no. "Never mind, enjoy your bath."

The red eyes crinkled in a smile. "I will Link."

He didn't need to pressure Sheik, because the other already knew that Link was always willing to listen.

That was more than enough for him.

.+++.

After breakfast, Sheik asked him an odd question.

"Link, can we go to the Temple of Time?"

The hero looked at his companion and his charge.

"Why do you want to go there?"

There was suspicion in his voice, but Link didn't forget why Sheik was here and why he was in his care. He may have dismissed it and put it in the back of his mind, but he didn't forget. Just as he didn't forget how Sheik was allied with the Gerudos. Just as he didn't forget the hatred Sheik had in his eyes whenever Zelda was mentioned or around, or the vengeance and fury when Impa was mentioned.

"I'm not going to attempt to steal the Master Sword, do not worry." Sheik succumbed as Link continued to eye him and explained. "Link, _why_ are you here, watching my every move?"

Link thought for a moment – even though he already knew the answer. "To ensure you do not make a similar attempt like the one in the very temple you want to see. To be certain where your loyalties lie."

He couldn't hide the slight contempt in his voice, but he still knew that was what had to be done. And that was why he was wary right now.

Even though he trusted Sheik with his life.

Even though he loved every bit of the Sheikah.

Even though he wanted freedom for him.

Because Sheik was still an ally of the Gerudos. Because Sheik didn't remember the past. Because Sheik still committed a crime.

"Well, just how are you going to do that if you rid me of all chances I have to redeem myself? I didn't run away today, or at any other opportunity prior because then I _wouldn't_ be here _asking_ you this very question." Their eyes were locked, and the determination in the red eyes never wavered. "I just want to… admire the beauty of the place." Until now, that was. The brows creased in a wince, pain and sorrow reflecting in the only windows to Sheik's emotions before his head turned to the side, shielding them from sight.

And Link's heart throbbed for two separate reasons. One part of him pulsed nostalgically. Sheik's actions and his words were becoming knowledgeable and guiding again. The Sheikah had regained his cryptic nature. But the other part panged for the pain he saw in those eyes. Sheik obliviously had more than one secret hidden within him, hurting him, and Link knew that they wouldn't be revealed anytime soon.

However, to refute the nostalgia, to differentiate the past from the present, Link did not have a lever that he could constantly pull in order to expose those secrets, or if he did, Link didn't want to use it. Because in this case it wasn't Sheik's repressed feelings – it was lack of trust.

(Or at least, to Link's knowledge. Who knew what was going on in the Sheikah's head.)

But he supposed that he could allow for Sheik to view the temple. "Fine."

"Thank you H-Link."

Sheik's voice was filled with relief and even though it mystified Link he only outwardly raised an eyebrow and didn't comment on it.

Nor did he comment on the slip-up for that matter.

.+++.

The way that Sheik wandered through the temple was one of a child in awe. His steps were slow and his hands caressed the walls lovingly. He looked at the marble beneath his fingertips apologetically before taking in the splendour of the sacred temple. When he stopped walking it was at the wall that blocked the Master Sword from all invaders. Link couldn't see the expressions in those eyes and he wondered what Sheik was thinking and what he was feeling.

The way that Sheik had separated himself from the wall was begrudgingly and as he turned their gazes met.

There was fear in those red eyes, there was sorrow, there was longing.

And there was desperation.

Even though the soft padding Sheik's feet made was almost silent it sounded too loud in the empty place. He sat down on the stairs by the three jewels of the land and once again met Link's gaze as he pulled out his lyre. "Would you," the voice was a bare whisper and wavered with uncertainty,

"Would you like to join me?"

A smile broke through Link's concerned features.

"I thought you'd never ask."

.+++.

The dream was essentially the same – Sheik was trapped in a crystal that was within Ganondorf's grasp, but something had changed. It wasn't just his name being called by his beloved, but words, a plea…

_Link, help me __**please**__, I want…_ But whatever Sheik wanted had disappeared as they did.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately." Sheik's _real_ voice rang out from the balcony, embracing his ears into consciousness.

Link got out of bed, not masking his weariness, and joined the other outside. "Zelda has been too." He said seriously. "We think _he_ is trying to come back. Our friends are trying to find out, and hopefully prevent that."

Link noticed the way Sheik had tensed at Zelda's name, but oddly enough, by the time he finished there was a solemn nature replacing the once-anger-filled one.

"I see. You all have to–" A jolt coursed through Sheik's body – renewing the tension – and he froze. But instead of fury, it was _fear._

"Sheik." Link said worriedly and reached out to the other.

The red eyes clenched shut and Sheik turned towards the rising sun with a hand fisted at his chest and avoided Link's outstretched hand. "Link, can we get out of the castle today? I… I just want to see the land…"

Why did Link feel like Sheik was leaving something out?

.+++.

So they went to the fields; they went to the ranch; they went to the village; they even went to the mountain. While Link could see how happy this made Sheik by the expressions on his face there still was an underlying sense of apprehension, of fear, and of sorrow.

_They were on their way to Kakariko Village and Sheik had fallen asleep on Epona. His head rest on Link's back while his arms were wrapped around the other's chest. Link smiled softly down at the other, wondering what had possessed Sheik to fall asleep. He had never seen the Sheikah so discomposed before._

_When they stopped at the stairs to the village was when Sheik had awoken. _

_Not gently._

_Paranoia took over the Sheikah. A gasp escaped the covered lips. Arms flew out to either side. Muscles tensed. Back straightened. Eyes widened. Irises darted. And Sheik fell to the ground. His hands then wandered his body and his breath was erratic._

_Sheik's eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh, his body relaxing in relief. After a moment's respite his head tilted up at Link and narrowed into a glare._

"_Don't let me fall asleep again."_

_The tone of the words was threatening, but Link thought differently._

_It was a plea._

"Link?" Sheik's voice wavered but with what Link didn't know.

The sun was low in the sky, setting with the same colours they viewed that very morning, but instead of a castle balcony both travellers sat on a mountain's cliff.

"Yeah?"

"There's… one last place I'd like to go, but can I use the deku nuts? It'd be faster and it's already turning dark…" Sheik's voice still wavered, and his eyes started to as well.

And whatever that emotion was, it pulled on Link's heart. If he were against the idea originally, that emotion would have convinced him otherwise.

"Okay." Link said uncertainly and pulled out the large seed.

When the light and dizziness faded Link found himself in the Sacred Meadow. Just as he was going to question Sheik he glanced at the other and froze.

Whatever emotion was bubbling beneath the surface was now raw and prominent in the Sheikah's eyes.

It was almost as if all hope had faded…

A futile denial struggling against a harsh revelation…

A battle had been lost…

"So it really is cruel… So it has different speeds… So it really doesn't change…"

The sound of Sheik's padded feet struck a nostalgic string within Link as he walked towards the stump that Saria always used to sit on.

"Existence…" He whispered as he caressed the wood's grain.

"Sheik…" Link stated but was stopped by the other saying his name.

"Link…" There was a moment and as Sheik acquired whatever it was he was looking for (Courage? Silence? Knowledge?) he continued. "You knew me in the past, didn't you?"

Their eyes met – red and blue – and while the latter pair was filled with concern and worry the former was filled with sorrow and acceptance. But at the same time, they looked exhausted, like a sickly old man who had finally given up.

Link nodded – afraid that his voice would destroy everything.

"Did–" There was hesitation. "Back then – _now_ – did – _do_ –" Sheik closed his eyes and clenched them while a hand grasped at his chest and rephrased for the third time. His eyes reopened to stare at Link seriously.

"Did you love me then Link? Do you still love me?"


	14. 13

Fuck this was long. Anyways this is the last chapter of the main story of this fanfiction. Don't worry, there'll be an epilogue. Speaking of that, I have something **_IMPORTANT_** to say.

Because I've changed the ending of my story and cancelled the epilogue there are questions that are going to remain unanswered, and as well as things that need to be completed that I could not within the bounds of my story. What I'm asking **_you_ **to do is tell me what questions you have after this chapter is finished. What things are perplexing you? Are there any loose ends that need tying? Please tell me in a review. I need to know so that I can try to explain it through the story and not through review responses, because I prefer to explain that way (and I think you would as well) but if I cannot I will respond in a reply in the epilogue.

Now...

Warnings: Angst, more angst, and some shitloads of angst. I seriously cried EVERY TIME I read it and it's TWENTY/TWENTY-ONE PAGES LONG SO I'M CRYING SO FREAKING MUCH. There some smut in here as well, and a fight scene (which has a slightly descriptive sword thrust [not bloody but...]) And the usual M/M relationships with the smut and the fluff. (Male!Sheik x Link if you still don't have a clue :P)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Link, Sheik, or any of the characters of the Zelda franchise (or anything else for that matter) however much I'd like to. I do own this plot-line and idea and the combination of letters on a page though.

No reviews to respond to. Makes me a sad author :(

* * *

"_I have been waiting for you Link."_

_Link turned around at the voice, a smile bursting to life on his face. "Sheik!"_

…_Why was Sheik acting so… so neutral?_

_He didn't act like this when they were at the Spirit Temple, so it couldn't be because of the speeches. In fact, Sheik enjoyed it when he interrupted the speech, but Sheik was acting like their first meeting. Detached. Emotionless. Characterless._

"_Sheik, what's wrong?"_

"_You are Link, the Hero of Time." Sheik said, and just caused more concern for Link. Sheik stopped using his title in the Water Temple, and Sheik still sounded so…_ _**dead.**_

_Link took a step towards his lover, tilting his head. It was Sheik – he'd know that body anywhere – so what was wrong with him?_

_A chill travelled down his back as he thought of a dreadful possibility: Did the old witches do something to him? Did they control his mind without Link or Sheik knowing?_

_His hand reached out to grasp Sheik's hand, but Sheik tore his hand away before he could._

_Okay, something was_ _**definitely**__ wrong!_

"_Sheik! What the hell is wrong with you?" His arm shot out again – only to be thwarted by a deku nut flashing and Sheik appeared behind him, out of reach again._

"_You have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil... Before that... I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen."_

"_I know Sheik is acting strange, but maybe it's important and sooner or later Ganondorf will realize that you have awakened all of the Sages." Navi said to him._

_Link nodded to his fairy and to Sheik. Very well. He'd listen._

"_Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs..."_

_And listen he did to the story of the Triforce, to the story of how Ganondorf acquired the section of Power._

"…_The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... You, Link! And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."_

_Link didn't have time to look at his own hand, because he was looking at Sheik who had raised_ _**his**__ hand with a shining triangle. He took a step back as the realization came to him._

_No… Not Sheik too! He wouldn't let Sheik go to the sacred realm! He wouldn't lose him! He wouldn't! He didn't care that he would be damning the world, he **would** stop Sheik from awakening as the seventh Sage! Link charged forward but was blocked by a surge of magic and light._

"_**No!**"_

_And as the light faded Sheik was no longer there._

_And in his place stood a woman, a woman whom he knew he knew._

"_It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."_

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise._"_

_Link shook his head, his body slumping to the ground. Idly he could hear a small gasp beside his ear._

_It couldn't be._

_No…_

_It was impossible…_

_Sheik was a_ _**boy!**__ Sheik was __**male!**__ Sheik was… Sheik was…_

_He was not Zelda! It was a lie! A disguise! Sheik was elsewhere! He had to be!_

"But it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil._" _

"_Shut up! Shut up!" Link protested, covering his ears in a vain attempt to block out **her** voice and **her** words. This wasn't Sheik! It wasn't!_

_But he knew **his** body anywhere. And the body that was there just moments ago **was** Sheik's. So… what did that mean?_

_Nothing was making **any** sense!_

_Even though Link hated to consider it, if Zelda **was** Sheik, then **why** was she so out of character? Why hadn't she let him touch her? Why weren't her eyes shining the way **Sheik's** did whenever Sheik looked at him?_

_And why was he looking at Zelda with hatred and horror instead of love and longing?_

Because she isn't him. Of course it wouldn't make any sense. **She** cannot be **him**, it's impossible._ His heart told him. _

_But his mind told him otherwise. Zelda told him otherwise._

"Please forgive me..._" _

_Link didn't know if he could accept that apology._

Link's eyes widened and he took a step back while shaking his head in disbelief and horror. The words were too quiet to have echoed within in the forest, but their impact caused a rippling effect in Link's mind. _Did you love me then Link? Do you still love me?_

The scenarios where he had feared he went too far came to his mind. Which case was it? How many were there? When did Sheik come to his conclusion – _how_ did he?

And why was Sheik asking?

"By the paranoid, panicked reaction I can only assume that I am right." The whispering voice became tired and weak and that _hopelessness_, that _fear_, that _sorrow_ continued to grow. "But please tell me yourself Hero. I am sick of guessing things."

The dread pooled at his stomach and Link was the first to break their gaze for once. How would this change their relationship? It didn't seem like Sheik was likely to simply brush it off and tease him about it. The air around them was too serious for that. He didn't want to tell him.

But Sheik already knew.

Link looked down at the ground in defeat. "Yes Sheik, I loved you. I still do."

Sheik had fallen silent.

When Link looked up he saw the slender form trembling. Was it fury? Fear? …Excitement?

"What do you mean by the present tense?" The words were well-guarded and Link couldn't decipher the emotions behind them.

What did Sheik want to hear? He didn't want to drive the other away…

"And please don't tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth. I'm _sick_ of drawing conclusions and sick of half-truths. I… I _need_ the whole truth."

Why did Sheik sound so _desperate?_ Why was there anger?

Why was he afraid?

The emotions that Link had only been guessing at had finally surfaced and made themselves known. Their reasons were beginning to emerge out of the fog and haze that Sheik had created. They had started when he found Sheik brooding on the balcony ledge two days ago…

Did Sheik suspect him then? Was that why he was acting that way?

Link bit his lip. Why was Zelda _always_ right?

Why did he even hope things would return to normal?

Of course their past would be the thing that would separate them! That his love...

Link suddenly wished that he never met Sheik on that fateful day, that he stayed home or slept in, that he remained on the ranch and lived a dull, uneventful life.

Just so he wouldn't feel the pain he was feeling now.

"I mean…" His voice betrayed him, quietly answering Sheik against his will. "It doesn't matter that you don't remember, that your personality changed, that your comrades have changed. I… I love you regardless of all of that. I always will."

"I see… so that's the only reason…" Sheik whispered tiredly, solemnly, and hopelessly.

And yet, even though hope faded from Sheik, it filled Link. The impression that Sheik wanted the hero to love him was strong by the tone of his voice, and Link didn't miss that.

Did that mean Sheik had feelings for him?

"I _still_ love you Sheik!" Link implored, hoping his words would get through to the Sheikah.

Their gazes met, but there were too many emotions swirling in Sheik's eyes for Link to sort them out.

"And what about me? What about the person _your_ Sheik became?" All weakness had faded from Sheik's voice and desperation filled it instead. The once clenched fist at his chest had loosened and opened, palm still facing the tabard cloth. "Do you love me because I am Sheik, or because I am _me?_"

Link stepped towards Sheik – regaining his previously lost one. "I love you Sheik! I don't care _who_ you are, or _what_ you happen to remember, what your past–"

"No Link!" Sheik stepped towards Link defensively and threw his arm to the side – fisting it once again – and birds flew from the trees as his shout echoed into the forest. "You don't get it!" His eyes winced with pain. "Do you love _me?_ If you had to forget everything that _he_ was back then, if _he_ completely ceased to be, would you still love me now? Or…" The powerful, emotional voice dropped into a low whisper. "Or are my present feelings all for naught? Are they only returned because I am a phantom of what I once was?" Sheik's form trembled again – but Link knew why. It was the overwhelming emotions that caused the shaking, it was the sorrow-filled sobs that wracked the slender, lithe body.

And Link didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to think.

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't know what to _feel._

It took him weeks to sort out his feelings for Sheik. It took him weeks to gather the courage to even try to get to know the new Sheik. It took him weeks to figure out that there was just one Sheik and not two.

And now Sheik wanted him to reverse that logic. He wanted him to differentiate between the Sheik from then and the Sheik from now.

But Link didn't know if he wanted to do that. With his prior realization he had come to accept that Sheik _wouldn't_ remember, he had come to accept Sheik for whoever he happened to be. Because certainly a person couldn't change _that_ much. That Sheik was still Sheik no matter what his past was. And that knowledge comforted him, it kept him going, because he would be with Sheik no matter what.

Because it meant that he didn't lose Sheik.

That Sheik didn't die when time was turned back.

That maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.

But the truth was painfully and brutally pointing out the flaws in his logic. It was flaunting itself bluntly with little care for the consequence. It was tearing down the reasons and bringing him back into reality.

Into one where he _did_ lose Sheik, one where Sheik really did _die_, one where he had to be constantly reminded of _what could have been._

One where he had to ask himself the very questions that Sheik had asked him.

One where he honestly didn't know anything anymore.

"I…" Link whispered. "I don't know. It's just so hard to figure out if my love for you really is also for _you._"

"I… I guess I'm asking for too much… We've only known each other for about two weeks after all." A dry laugh escaped Sheik. "I don't even know if my feelings for you are just attraction, an affection, or genuine love."

That forgotten hope rose in Link again and he looked back up at Sheik. "Then why don't we take time to sort these feelings out? Test them to see–"

"No Hero. I'm afraid that it cannot be done."

It couldn't be done? Why? "But why not?" Was Sheik not willing?

Link sure as hell hoped not.

"I…" Sheik started but shook his head. "I'll rephrase it Link, I'll put it into more realistic standards… Link, do you _like_ me? Do you have any shred of affection for who I am now? _Anything?_"

Sheik had kept him out again. Sheik hid another secret and it hurt Link that Sheik wouldn't confide in him – even though Sheik knew that Link was a willing confidant, even though Sheik had accepted Link as one. Why? Why was Sheik keeping him in the dark? After… after whatever had just happened. Why?

"Link…" Sheik's voice was a plea. "I… I'll tell you everything later, so _please_ answer my question. I need to know."

To make his situation worse, the sense of nostalgia hit him hard and it confused him. Even though Sheik was asking him to separate the two Sheiks and even though Sheik wanted to know if _his own_ personality was attractive to Link there was evidence supporting his own logic. If Sheik caused nostalgia to run through him then he didn't change that much right?

But that wasn't what Sheik wanted. He wanted to know what Link's opinion of him was.

So Link closed his eyes and he sorted out the differences between the two Sheiks. They were both composed and secretive, but the _way_ and _reason_ they kept their secrets was different. Their aura and stance opposed – instead of cryptic and practised, Sheik had become dangerous and experienced. And while Sheik teased and toyed with him back then it was of a playful nature and not mean-spirited and a-little-more-sincere-than-joking like now.

But at the same time, Link was just starting to get to know the cold, dark Sheikah. He was beginning to find another, kinder side to his personality. One that was humble, one that seemed distrustful not from hatred but from sorrow, one that harboured fear. Somebody who was too deep in his thoughts too often.

Link wanted to get to know this person, this Sheik, but that wasn't the question, now was it?

Was he attracted to him? To the darker, colder, shyer, and more confined Sheik?

Link tried to recall any instance where his emotions were confused, where his body, mind, and heart began to throb and he found a few: when Sheik had interrogated him, when Sheik hadn't escaped even though he had the means to, when Sheik had accepted his confiding offer.

There was lust, there was affection, and, as always, there was attraction.

Link opened his eyes to stare into Sheik's and spoke with a stable, unwavering voice. "Yes." However, when Sheik's eyes crinkled in a mysterious yet dark manner, Link had to break the gaze and look down to the side. Why was he embarrassed all of a sudden?

He heard Sheik approach him and hands guided his face back so that their gazes met.

And Link could not find any other word to describe the look in those red eyes except for _intense_, and it drove a shudder down his spine, the blush on his face darkening.

"Are they…" While Sheik's voice was serious, there were hints of desperation. "Are they enough to act on?"

And Link's face lit up like a bale of hay on fire.

Did Sheik really just…

"I know it seems sudden – and I have my reasons for asking something I normally wouldn't _dare_ otherwise – but… will you Link?" Sheik closed his intense eyes and took a deep breath.

The hands holding his face trembled.

And Link couldn't answer. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, he didn't want to destroy their budding relationship. He knew that Sheik had a reason for suggesting this so _early_ in their relationship (If it had even _started!_) but he couldn't help but feel at unease.

"Won't…" Link whispered quietly. "Won't this change things? I mean, we don't even know how far these _feelings_ of ours extend. Aren't we being too hasty?"

Sheik dropped his hands from Link's face and shook his own head. "I doubt… I doubt it'll change anything…" He mumbled but not low enough. Link could hear them.

The hero grabbed his friend (more than friend?) by the shoulders. "Sheik, **what** are you not telling me!"

It'll probably change nothing? Bull shit! It would change everything! The way that he looked at Sheik… the way that he would read too much into simple, everyday actions… they wouldn't be able to separate lust from affection or even love.

Was it because Sheik said they couldn't sort out their feelings in the first place?

Sheik didn't meet Link's gaze. "I'll explain later…"

Goddesses, why was Sheik sounding so sorrowful? That desperation from earlier had all but faded.

"Why later Sheik? Why not now?" Link asked softly.

"Be-Because… I don't want to right now… not when I can be with you."

"Then why don't we be together but not _be_ together?

Sheik tensed and closed his eyes. "But you would be with him…"

Link didn't know if Sheik was muttering those words out of jealousy, out of anger, out of sorrow, or something else entirely, but it didn't change how painful those words sounded. It didn't change the thought behind them. It didn't change their meaning.

"Sheik…" He whispered, placing a hand on Sheik's still-covered cheek. "Are you… are you jealous? Are you feeling inferior to him?"

Sheik continued to look away but mumbled. "That's… part of the reason."

Sheik's defensive nature from earlier was starting to make more sense and the words he whispered caused even more of an impact than before.

_Are they only returned because I am a phantom of what I once was?_

While Link was still confused about what feelings belonged to which Sheik, he was certain of one thing: He _liked_ this Sheik, he _lusted_ after this Sheik and it wasn't because he was Sheik but because he was himself.

The other Sheik wouldn't make him earn trust. The other Sheik wouldn't have a motive to run away from him. The other Sheik wouldn't stalk him like a stalfos.

At the last image, Link resisted the shudder that tried to run through him.

"Then let me prove you wrong…" Link whispered and pressed their foreheads together. "I won't deny that I'm attracted to you and your dark nature, I'm only saying _no_ because I don't want to ruin our relationship."

Sheik opened his intense eyes again. "It won't ruin it Link. I'm quite certain in that." The shadow pulled down his mask and pushed his lips against Link's – stopping any response that may have escaped him.

Sheik's lips were strong enough to bruise.

They all-but demanded him to return the kiss.

So Link didn't deny them.

One of Sheik's hands gripped itself on his shoulder while the other pressed against his chest and forced Link back. Soon the hero found himself against the tree that Sheik had jumped from before.

No. Sheik hadn't.

He had to concentrate on the differences.

"Forget about him…" Sheik whispered huskily into his ear. The lips moved slowly and sensually, and every breath burned Link's skin. "Remember _me._" Teeth dug into Link's ear.

Link didn't try to mask the shudder that coursed through him.

The hand against his chest lowered down his body. The hand that was on his shoulder pressed against the tree. Those hot lips trailed his ear, his jaw, his neck…

And none of those actions was gentle, they weren't soft.

Sheik was stronger, he was rougher, he was more forceful.

Link told himself to look past the undertone of desperation, he told himself that Sheik would tell him later, and those words were the only things keeping him from stopping all of this and demanding the truth, and it was something that still kept him in the mood that Sheik was creating with his hands, his tongue, his _body._

"Mmm… Sheik…" Link groaned out as his body began to respond. He glanced down at the Sheikah but was struck with familiarity. No, that wouldn't do… He let his hands weave into the turban covering those long locks he had only seen once. "Let me see your hair…" He whispered softly.

Red eyes met with his blue ones, flashing with the indescribable emotion from before, then filling with determination, and he nodded.

And as Link unravelled the bound-locks Sheik responded – his long hair framing his face. "Nn… Link do you have any lubrication on you?"

It took a moment for Link to take in the question that Sheik asked him because seeing the Sheikah's hair was…

Beautiful.

Elegant.

…Dangerous.

He didn't know why the long hair – save for the bangs – flowing down his back made Sheik look that much more dangerous, he didn't know why Sheik seemed so ominous with those taken-care-of locks, he didn't know why such a bright colour could create such a dark aura, but it did.

And it didn't help Link's building lust from stopping.

"Um…" He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "All my stuff is in our room– " Link's sentence was cut off as Sheik ground against him. "Ahn! Sheik!"

"Tch." Sheik said before he wrapped an arm around Link's lower back to pull the other flush with his body. There was a flash of light and a snapping sound before the two reappeared in the room that they were given in the castle.

Link slumped down onto their bed, releasing a few heavy breaths as Sheik moved towards his belongings.

"Uh…" Link gasped out, tilting his head skyward and closed his eyes. "I have a red–"

"**No.**" Sheik's voice was dead serious before he pulled out a vial of liquid. "It's the oil I use for my swords. It'll work."

Link's face was still flushed as he turned to glance at Sheik uncertainly.

"Trust me Link."

At the soft-spoken words, Link did.

When Sheik approached him again, there was a dark and dangerous expression in his eyes and it caused a shudder to run through the hero. When he leaned down, his long hair fell down into a curtain – hiding their faces as their lips joined in another kiss.

Sheik's tongue slipped into Link's mouth, slow at first before returning to the roughness that separated Sheik and that excited Link even more. A low moan escaped the hero and a deep chuckle was Sheik's response.

As they parted for air, Sheik moved his kisses down Link's jaw and as the Hylian watched the other he did not meet his gaze. Those red eyes were hidden from the world behind tan lids and golden lashes. The lips continued down his neck and along the exposed collarbone.

"Damn clothes." Sheik cursed and his hands moved to undo Link's belts blindly before they lifted up the lower fabric of Link's tunic.

He hesitated.

Through the lust that was beginning to mist over Link's mind, he realized that this would be Sheik's first time, that he was nervous and perhaps fearful of consequences or even fearful that he wouldn't be good enough.

"Sheik…" Link whispered and kissed the top of the other's head to reassure him. "I want you."

Sheik glanced up and a smile graced his uncovered lips. He proceeded to remove the tunic and undershirt before continuing his lip's path down Link's body – teasing the nipples, the abdominals, the circular indent – and his thumbs dipped past the hem of the hero's pants.

Link couldn't help the gasps, the groans and moans at the foreign yet familiar sensations invading his body. It had been seven long years since such pleasure had pervaded him but at the same time the pleasure felt entirely different. It was stronger, and Link didn't know why. His fingers gripped the silk sheets of his – _their_ – bed while his back twisted backwards. When Sheik's nails grazed him through cloth a whimper escaped Link. "Sheik…"

Link didn't sense when Sheik had removed his pants, only when a warm, wet heat surrounded him while slick, slender fingers stretched him. While his mind had experience, his body did not and its limits were being strained too far. His body spasmed with his urgent call of Sheik's name and with the blinding pleasure.

"A-Ahn! Sheik!"

As his senses returned he could still feel Sheik's warm mouth wrapped around him and those slick fingers inside of him, coaxing him back into the wondrous, hazy land that was pleasure. Sparks had been ignited within him whenever Sheik occasionally had brushed _that_ spot within him, and Link's body would arc slightly.

The fingers were slowly removed from within him, and that warmth encasing him had been removed and the air felt cold against his wet cock. Link let out a soft whimper at the lack of contact, but still his body yeaned for Sheik.

Thankfully Sheik felt the same for Link and he manoeuvred himself so that he was positioned between Link's legs. Once he knelt there, his lust-filed red eyes met Link's eager blue ones.

"Link, are you certain?"

A slight shudder travelled through Link and he nodded. "Yes Sheik. I want _you._"

Those red eyes closed again and Link could feel as Sheik's hard member pressed against him, pushed past his opening and into him, slowly filling him.

He absolutely loved the groan that escaped Sheik's revealed lips.

Even though Link had bit his lips, even though having Sheik within him felt almost _too_ filling, even though the fit felt _too_ tight, he wanted more. He wanted to feel the sensations from before. He wanted to be blinded by pure pleasure, he wanted to have Sheik moving within him _fast_ and **hard.** But in order for that to happen, he had to relax, he had to lessen the tension that was clamped around Sheik. He needed to give Sheik the movement to move.

"We both know this will get better Link." Sheik's voice softly said.

And it did wonders on his nerves – loosening his muscles with simple sounds.

But why did it also strike an odd chord within him?

Link ignored that and instead focused on the physical sensations within him. "Yes." He said quietly in agreement. "Move."

The feeling of _Sheik_ moving within him was something he had trouble describing. It coursed through his veins, burning as if acid had replaced his blood, creeping into every millimetre of his body – from his head to the tip of every toe. That bliss was pervading him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Except to help it run its course, to push it further so that his body would explode if a fury of pleasure. So he pushed back, he cried out, he did whatever he could to force that heat from his body in the only way that he knew how.

He watched the Sheikah move above him, felt him move _within_ him but did not meet the crimson gaze – as it was hidden once again from view – but it didn't stop him from admiring him. He took in the beautiful features he had already once acquaintance himself with, but he also took in the differences. He _focused_ on them. New scars had replaced old ones, and _that hair._ For some reason it created a darker aura, an aura that only belong to the Sheik of _now._

The Sheik who caused that tremendous tremor of lust within him.

"Say something." Link gasped out. He wanted to hear that voice. That voice huskily whispering into his ear.

"It seems I was right to fear for my virginity…"

Link couldn't help himself as he sputtered out a laugh. "Y-You're the one…"

"But," Sheik bit the tip of his ear, "I didn't expect you to be so… _submissive._" As if to accentuate his sentence, Sheik thrust **hard** into that spot, sending another wave of that burning acid through his body.. "I didn't expect you to lay your body bare to me. By the Three Link…!"

That heat was not just pulsing through his body sensually and slowly anymore, but it was racing. It was storming, and Link's hand moved down on the spot it was focusing on – his cock. His hand found another – equally as hot – and together they stroked.

Fervour.

Desperation.

Impassion.

The pumping erection within him was becoming erratic – aiming to release its own heat as well – and aimed solely towards that bundle of over-sensitive nerves.

"Ahn! Ahn! Sheik" Link gasped out, his body arcing towards that heat. "Just – Ah!"

He caught a flash of red, and he could see such intensity within it. He could read a multitude of emotions: Lust, passion, happiness, accomplishment, desperation, and even sorrow. But before the hero could even contemplate that idea Sheik hit that spot again and released the acidic heat.

In his haze, Link could dully feel Sheik exiting and collapsing next to him and when he looked at the other there was weariness filling almost every pore of the Sheikah's body. It looked as if he was going to fall asleep in any moment.

Link wouldn't mind cuddling next to him and doing that right now…

But a shudder had woken Sheik up and his drooping eyes snapped open. "Go to sleep Link, I'll explain things in the morning." His voice sounded droopy, dreary, desperate and determined all at once.

"But…" The droopiness was filling Link and his protest sounded half-hearted at best. Why couldn't Sheik sleep with him? Why couldn't they cuddle?

Link could hear as a pen scratched on paper. "Don't make me use my magic H-" Through his groggy vision Link could notice that Sheik had tensed. "Don't worry Link, I'll join you soon. There's just one last thing that I… have to do."

The last thought in Link's mind was wondering why Sheik sounded so… _defeated._

.+++.

Rapid movement beside him was what woke Link up in the morning.

"What in the… Sheik!" Link grumbled at first before he jolted from the bed – oblivious and uncaring for his state of dress (or lack of it) – and hurried to Sheik's side, shaking the other in attempt to rouse him. "What's wrong?"

It was obvious that a nightmare plagued his thoughts as he tossed and turned, as his head shook, as mumbled groans and whimpers escaped his throat, as the eyes behind his lids twitched rapidly.

But Sheik wouldn't wake up; he wouldn't rouse from his sleep no matter how hard Link shook him, no matter how loud Link yelled at him.

"Sheik!"

When Sheik turned he knocked over a pen on the bedside table and Link couldn't help but watch, mesmerized by the rolling utensil.

_I'll explain things in the morning._

Link shook his head as lead settled in his stomach, as the foreboding thought pervaded his mind. Things were starting to fit together, but at the same time Link didn't want to listen. He didn't want to understand. He warily turned his head to the table and at a simple letter that lead solidified.

That simple piece of folded parchment was all it took to shatter Link's hopes.

"To Link."

The letters were written elegantly, and Link's hands shook as he reached out for it.

The paper crackled as he unfolded it, unsure if he actually wanted to read it.

_If you are reading this then what I had expected had happened – I am most likely unconscious._

Link bit his shaking lower lip, looking back down at the still-nightmare-plagued Sheik before back at the paper.

_Oh, and you probably should put something on because I would assume your yelling has attracted attention._

A small smile managed to break through Link's morose features, as did a blush, but it did nothing for his mood. Regardless, he found his pants and put them on before continuing reading.

_I apologize for my strange behaviour as of late, and especially for hastening our relationship at this time, but I… I was afraid that this would happen._

_Let me explain. Ever since you accepted to watch over me, I have been having strange dreams. Ones that involved me and you. No, ones that involved __**him**_ _and you. At first I thought they were just strange dreams, but I have come to realize that I was actually remembering the time when you played the role of the Hero of Time._

_I remember when you two met – in the Temple of Time with fresh steel. I remember when he taught you melodies – the Minute of Forest, Prelude of Light, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow, and Requiem of Spirit. I remember how your… relationship had advanced…_

_The only thing I do not remember is how you two parted. And… once that memory starts, I fear that I will not come back. I fear that these memories will consume me. I fear that I shall disappear and that_ _**he**__ will take my place. And since you are reading this… I suppose my fears have come true._

Link had to stop reading. He had to recollect himself before he did something he might regret. His left hand left the parchment and he clenched it, feeling as tears threateningly glistened in his eyes. This… this wasn't happening was it? He wasn't going to lose one Sheik to regain the other? Not after they had… not after he had finally…

This couldn't be right! It couldn't be! Why!

Link uncurled his hand and let it caress Sheik's cheek. The other had finally stopped tossing and turning, but his eyes still trembled and he still let out soft whimpers.

If it was true, then this letter was Sheik's last words. So, Link turned back to the paper and continued to read.

_How this came to be, I do not know. I only remember the times where he and you were together. However, I do have a few hypothesises. I think that meeting your gaze was the catalyst required to start this all. That being with you and continuously meeting your gaze had continued to prompt the memories to come. The reason why I believe this is because as I remembered, that once-crippling pain had become no more than a simple heartache. In fact, after the battle in the graveyard I hardly felt anything. I also believe this because since the day you found me on the balcony I… have not slept. And the pain had begun again. I was not remembering your time with **him** anymore and so, whatever had started the pain had reactivated and was telling me that I had to remember. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to remember. I was afraid – I **am** afraid._

_I don't want to vanish._

_I don't want to die._

_So I'm sorry that I lashed out on you yesterday, but I… I didn't want to remember._

_But, I suppose what I want doesn't really matter anymore, now does it? Because I didn't end up stopping you from reading this letter, because you're reading this right now I am…_

_I don't even want to write it…_

_But that is the reason I wanted to be with you last night, that is why I insisted in knowing that you_ _**liked**__ me, that is why I have been acting so differently these past few days. Because once I found out that I was remembering, because once I found out that __**he**__ lingered within me… I just wanted that knowledge, that experience before I…_

_I wish I could have spent more time with you Link, I wish I could have gotten to know you, I wish I could have gotten to **love you.**_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of this, but I didn't want to dwell on what was happening to me or what was inevitable, I just wanted to **live.**_

_I don't know what will happen now, but… if there is a way that I can be with you, if you can find any happy-ending for me, could you try it? But I… I understand if you would prefer to be with him. I've seen how much you two love each other. It's fine._

_So if that is the case then…_

_Farewell Link._

_I just want to let you know I care for you and I hope you will find happiness._

–_Sheik_

Link's hands shook.

His legs failed to work and he fell to the ground onto his knees.

The tears made his vision swim.

_Farewell Link._

While the entire letter charged his emotions, it was those two, simple words which shook him to the very core.

_Farewell._

Sheik knew. He knew he was going to end up like this. He knew that it would most likely be the last thing he wrote – _did_ – consciously. And yet, he chose to say goodbye to the person who damned him. He chose to write this letter of explanation to that person…

Instead of doing something more meaningful.

The paper rattled in his hands.

Again did he ask himself those questions: Why did things have to be this way? Why did one Sheik have to die for another to live? Why did he have to _feel_ for both of them?

"Link?"

Zelda came into the room but even the hero's honed senses were dulled by the emotional stress and whatever he _had_ noticed was pushed to the back of his mind.

_Farewell Link._

Those words echoed in his mind, hearing it in Sheik's solemn voice. He understood Sheik's actions.

"Link?" A gentle hand fell on his shoulder and Link slowly turned towards Zelda.

"What happened?"

Link was at a loss for words. He couldn't speak, and even if he could, he didn't know what to say. So instead he handed the Zelda the paper with his still-shaking hands.

Zelda took the paper, helped Link up and the hand on his shoulder fell to his mid-back as she guided him to one of the chairs by the fireplace. Then her gentle blue eyes scanned over the written words and glanced back at the unconscious Sheikah.

"I see…" She said. "It's all starting to make sense now."

Link looked up, still numb but his curiosity had been piqued.

"The sages have found the source that was causing a disturbance, and what they had found was perplexing… Somebody had created a hole within the time barrier – one that was attuned to them only, at least on their end – but, Ganondorf noticed this gap and is trying to use it for himself. He is morphing it, and his darkness has been seeping through. And once they had asked me to look at it… I knew who had created it – Sheik."

Zelda brought another chair over and sat across from Link. She took both of his hands between hers and locked their gazes. "You already know that we cannot let Ganondorf through."

Link bit his lip. Did that mean that Sheik wouldn't be able to come back? Even though he was opposed to the Sheik from now disappearing, this option didn't feel any more appeasing.

"Originally, I was planning on closing the hole, but with this letter… another option has been presented to us: we can go through with whatever Sheik had been planning while you go in to seal Ganondorf once again."

Link looked down at their hands. Why did he have to make this choice? He didn't want to be the one responsible for ending one chance for another.

_Farewell Link._

His body tensed as those words whispered into his mind again.

"But." Zelda's voice rung out louder and caused Link to look back up at her. "There are downsides to each solution. With the first option… obviously Sheik would not come back, and perhaps remain in Ganondorf's grasp, but the Sheik from now… I don't know what will happen to him. He could remain in a perpetual nightmare, or he could wake up, confused by the foreign experiences and memories in his mind, or something else entirely. With the second option, well I think Sheik has outlined most, if all, of the disadvantages in his letter."

Link closed his eyes. Couldn't there be another way? Couldn't there be a path which held the both of both worlds? He didn't want to be the one who made the decisions. He didn't want to damn one soul for another. He didn't want that heavy burden on his shoulders.

It was different when he had to choose between Ganondorf and Hyrule because Ganondorf was evil, he had evil intentions. Sheik… both of them… was not evil. He had no darker desires, no ulterior motives. Certainly Sheik wasn't planning for this to happen. It just wasn't like him! Perhaps something went wrong along the lines, perhaps things backfired.

But Link didn't know what Sheik was planning, or how he wanted it done. The only thing he was certain of is that Sheik wanted to be here, be with him, and that wasn't a crime was it? Neither was wanting to live. Why was this so hard? Why did there have to be two Sheiks? Why couldn't they just be one!

Wait a minute…

"Zelda, tell me again how you and Sheik survived in the other time."

"I used the magic given to me by the Triforce to integrate our minds and bodies…" Zelda said nervously. "_What_ are you planning Link?"

"Do… do you think you could go a step further? To meld the two consciousnesses so that they become one? That would still allow Sheik to come through the barrier, and it would allow this Sheik to survive without the problem of foreign memories and experiences."

A soft sigh escaped Zelda. "It's… a possibility. Their personalities and memories are so different though, so I don't know how well it will work. There are so many things that can go wrong…"

"But there are several similarities. Besides, the two other choices are unacceptable. I **cannot** choose between one or the other."

"He won't be the same."

"Since when has that stopped me?"

.+++.

He held the Master Sword in his hand as he stood at the entrance to the Shadow Temple. Zelda stood behind him as she carried the unconscious Sheik. Impa greeted them before leading them to the rift that Sheik had created.

"Link." Zelda said after placing Sheik on a stone slate. "Don't forget what I said."

A small smile graced his face and he waved his hand. "I know, I know, keep him busy until you are ready."

Then his face schooled into a stony expression as he went through the multiple layers of barriers that surrounded the rift. The moment he touched the ethereal crack, Zelda's hypothesis was proven correct – that it was only attuned on one side – and he walked through the opening that formed, into the darkness that was not tainted by any light. Link already knew of this darkness – he had experienced it in his dreams – so it did not perturb him. The rift closed behind him, and would only open once their job was complete.

Or when Ganondorf acquired his portion of the Triforce when he failed.

A dark laughter cut through the dread and Link turned towards the sound. It was the same sound that haunted his dreams, it was the same sound that mocked him as a child, and a familiar scene unfolded before him.

Just like his dreams did Ganondorf approach him, a dark light being emitted from his person. However, unlike his dreams did words escape the evil overlord. "So it _is_ true then. Such a pity and shame that I had not noticed this earlier. If it were the case, I would not have ended up in this perpetual darkness. I could have used the Sheikah as bait, captured him and lured you in my castle instead of having him betray you. Oh well, at least he is of use _now._"

The crystal that once held Zelda jolted forth, but instead of holding the princess it held her protector and guardian.

"Sheik!" Link called out and lowered into a stance, glowering at Ganondorf. "He never betrayed me."

"Pity that is, isn't it Shadow? You could have had your own province to rule but instead where are you? Within my grasp for such pitiful things as _love and justice._"

Sheik ignored Ganondorf and placed a hand against the glass that bound him. "Link!" Within the red eyes that opened and in the voice that shouted out, Link could decipher relief, concern, and guilt. The Hylian's features softened unintentionally. Sheik was in his grasp, but not for long.

"I do so hate to ruin a lovers' reunion, but I have a country to rule." The crystal was then thrown off to the side, halting to a stop when it was far enough away and the Gerudo King drew his own sword. "Now, shall we dance, _Hero?_"

"You lost before, I see no reason why it should be any different this time you **pig.**"

The sound of metal toned out the dark laughter in the darkness.

.+++.

Link gave a final jump and skewered the evil man's chest with his sword – but Link was not stupid and he knew that he had not killed Ganondorf.

The sound of shattering was soon followed by a call of his name. "Link!"

The Sheikah warrior walked towards him, a smile in those red eyes. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Link smiled softly and shook his head. "You go, there still is unfinished business."

"Link?"

"I… I just can't let the other person that developed differently than you disappear."

"You mean I wasn't raised at the castle…" There was disbelief in the words. "But then…"

"We have an idea but only if you're okay with it." Link still stood above Ganondorf, hands encompassing the hilt of the Master Sword. "Zelda will merge your two experiences and personalities – similar to what she did with you and her but on a more serious and permanent matter. You won't be able to turn back."

"I…see… what does the other say about it?" Sheik answered quietly.

"He… doesn't." Link carefully took one hand off of his sword and reached into a pouch to give Sheik the letter.

"Damn!" Sheik cursed as he crumpled the paper in his fist. "This didn't go according to plan at all!" He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Link, this is all my fault. Of course I'll go along with your plan." He handed Link the paper before caressing the other's face. He leaned in for a brief kiss, a solemn but determined smile on the lips before he covered it in the cloth once again. As he walked towards the rift he plucked a piece of hair from Link's head.

_Link, it's starting, just hand on for a few more moments. The other sages should be assembling soon. I'll join them once I finish with Sheik._ He heard Zelda's voice in his head and, sure enough, the six sages circled him and Ganondorf.

"Hello Link."

"Brother."

"Darling."

"Hero."

"Boy."

"Young one."

Link smiled at the familiar faces and a rainbow arched over them in a dome. A few moment later, Zelda joined them.

"It is done." She said and met his gaze. "He should be waking soon."

Link nodded and removed the sword from Ganondorf's chest.

"We'll be fine, go Link." His childhood friend said to him with a smile.

And Link listened, running through the darkness and towards the door of light that would take him to Sheik. Once again it opened to his touch – as did the barriers – and once he was past them all he saw Sheik lying on the stone slab.

He swallowed gravely, hoping that his plan had worked and had not just put two minds in one body. He hoped that nothing had gone wrong.

Sheik was so still.

He hoped that he hadn't done something completely detrimental….

The red eyes opened and met his.

"I've been waiting for you, _Hero._"

And at that dark tone of Sheik's voice, Link _knew._

* * *

As said before: if there are any questions regarding the characters [background/family/motives/etc.] please ask in a review and I will try to answer it in the epilogue.

Another note: Questions I already will be answering are...

What is Sheik's past?

Why was he with the Gerudos?

What is going to happen to the Gerudos?

What was Sheik's original intentions when he set the spell?

How did Sheik set the spell?

I will see you in the epilogue!


End file.
